Holding On
by ImMyOwnDefender
Summary: Sometimes the only thing that is pushing you forward is the unseen hand you feel pressing down against your back. Dean x OC
1. The Woman in White

**The Woman in White**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural they belong to Eric Kripke, but I do own the OC, Elsie Warner, and my co-author, LadyHimawari91 owns Sonia Desjardins and her family. This story includes Seasons 1-3.**

**[Preface]**

_**Hillsboro Kansas, 1986**_

_I had always gone to sit in the park when I was a little girl; from an early age I was independent, it was a trait in our family, particularly the women. A trait that attracted friends, lovers, and enemies alike – independence and free will such as that brought confidence to us, and it was as my dad had always told me, 'Confidence brings victory.'_

_And in our line of "work," victory is vital, our very lifeblood._

_It was the same quality that got me through my youth, and adolescence and brought me into the arms of my first husband._

_Despite my confident and independent streak, I was still young and longed to look at the world with hopeful eyes, praying it would change for the better._

_That sort of belief in hope is what led to the birth of my son._

_My son…I still have a hard time believing it, much less saying it, after he's born. He's such a quiet baby, and hardly cries at all._

_There is no doubt in my mind that he is special, my husband seems to believe so too._

_But then there's my daughter – with her I really can tell she's special in so many ways. Both my children are, even when they've outgrown my embraces and are no longer in my arms._

_And just like my own story had begun, there's had begun with a simple start which had never been anything but that…_

**[First Person POV]**

_**Jericho, California 19 years later…**_

Mad, wasn't often a word to describe me, until I had gotten a bizarre voicemail from my brother, Garrick, which luckily to EVP left me sufficiently worried because of another hidden message beneath his voice.

And now I was currently racing down the Centennial highway, breaking about a million traffic violations.

I was half glad it wasn't dark, though that didn't change the fact that I was pissed at my brother for going off on a hunt without me, and worrying the crap out of their mother.

Finally I had made it to the bridge, and got out of my car, heading over the police officers.

From what I could see it was some sort of automobile accident, but in this life I knew better. I approached the officers, deputy and sheriff, "Hi, I'm U.S Marshal Bridget Holmes," I held up her badge (which had been a fake persona, though the badge wasn't entirely).

"Can you t-," I was abruptly cut off by a young masculine gravel baritone voice, "That's funny so are we here," he declared.

I turned to look at him with hard eyes – if this a-hole screwed this up for me there would be hell to pay.

Whirling around, I saw two guys with dark sandy short blond hair, and hazel green eyes; he looked like he could be considered handsome, in the college jock sort of way, though there was something more to him, it was sort of roguish.

The guy standing behind him had dark shaggy hair and dark brown hazel eyes, and was taller than him, and he really looked out of place here.

"You fella's had another one like this just last month didn't you," the blond guy walked around the vehicle in a confident strut, which made me narrow my eyes at him. It was true they had, which made me question and wonder just who these guys were.

The dark skinned male turned and observed the two newcomers, and just for a splinter of a second I was grateful that not all the attention was on me. "And who are you?" He asked approaching them with interest.

Didn't change that I was a bit tweaked by this, and the fact that I was just completely brushed off by them. The blond one lifted up his badge, "Federal Marshals," he answered nonchalantly.

I felt my temper flare, "Well, sir, you can relax, I got this covered," I say coolly.

This brought his attention to me, and he looked me up and down, "That's alright rookie, we got this," he gave me a crooked boyish grin.

The guy behind him suddenly looked a little nervous, that it warranted my attention, "You alright there big boy?"

His partner turned and looked at him, his grin dropping slightly, which I felt smug about.

The deputy finally spoke up, "You two…no, actually all 3 of you are little young for Marshals aren't you?" He asked now standing in front of all three of us.

The blond one turned back to him and gave a crooked easy going grin and chuckled, "Thanks that's awfully kind of you."

"And like he said I'm just a rookie, so I just started," I smirked at the officer innocently.

The blond guy was about to say something more but I wasn't about to be beat out, "You did have another one like this before didn't you? This wasn't the first time this happened," I stated walking up to the car.

College-guy followed my lead, and followed after me, "Yeah this would be like the what? Fourth or fifth? There was another one before this wasn't there?" The officer nodded, "Yeah that's right. About a mile up the road, there've been others before then," he said, now looking at the three of us weirdly; he was probably wondering why there were three U.S Federal Marshals here.

The tall quiet guy, who was college jock-boy's partner spoke up, "So then this victim, you knew him?"

"Town like this? Everybody knows everybody," the officer said with a confirmed nod.

"Any connections between the victims besides that they're all men," college-jock asked circling the car, much to my annoyance.

"No. Not so far as we can tell," the officer answered. I picked up from there, "What about the people that knew them? Any past history of violence or anything of the alarming nature or even a grudge, personal vendetta," I asked.

The officer sighed, "We're looking into that, like we've looked into it in the past," he answered.

Tall-guy walked up the car, and behind me, giving me a look, "So what's the theory," he asked walking up to the car.

The officer scoffed, "Honestly? We don't know, but hers sounds like a lead. Serial murder, kidnapping ring," he pointed to me, and I smiled smugly, especially when the college jock turned to look at me, and he didn't look too happy, "Well that is exactly the kind of crap police work I can expect out of you guys," he joked with a sour smile.

I heard a hard shuffle and hit – looks like college jock just kicked by tall-guy, and I couldn't stop the snicker escaping my lips. "Thank you for your time," tall-guy said, and at that moment I made my past them and hurried over to my car.

"Hey!" I heard a shout behind me, and grinned to myself – those two were catching up.

Turning to look over my shoulder, I saw them approaching me, and tall-guy looked like he was fuming, jock-guy looked mildly ticked, with the way his lips had a pucker to them it looked more like he was pouting.

"What's up Rocky and Bullwinkle?" I grin as they come up to me.

"Enough games, princess, who are you really? And why are you really here?" Rocky asked me.

I pout slightly, "And what makes you think I'm not an actual U.S Federal Marshal?" I asked him cutely and innocently.

Rocky's lips puckered in a frown and that was the one thing I found myself staring at the most, "That," he motioned to my face, "The whole cute thing you got going on," he pointed out. That made me smirk in response, "So you're saying I'm cute?"

Rocky's mouth opened then closed at that, and Bullwinkle ducked his head down and fought back a little smile, and a snort.

"See? It's that kind of attitude that makes me wonder if you're really a U.S Marshal," Rocky points out cockily.

I arch a fading blond brow, "Are you?" Rocky paused and opened his mouth then closed it abruptly, and frowned slightly at me. I smile to myself and turn back around to get back into my car.

"That's a sweet ride ya' got there," Rocky pointed out from behind me, "What is that, a GTO Pontiac," he asks and I pause, and turn to look at him again, "Looks like the 1967 model," he observes circling my car.

Feeling impressed I glance at him, "You know your cars," I point out appraisingly.

He smiles at me crookedly, "Thanks," and I glance at the midnight dark navy black car, "Is that yours?" I ask.

He nodded, "Yeah, that's a-," I cut him off, "Chevy Impala," I state, as I walk over to his car, "Looks like the 1967 model," I smile a little, then stop when I'm standing behind it, "With a Kansas license plate…You're from Kansas?"

I glance up at them curiously and almost expectantly; Rocky and Bullwinkle exchange a look and look at me too, "Yeah," he answered.

"Where from," I ask, and let my Kansas drawl come out a bit – both my brother and I had a slight drawl and twang when it came to talking, and so did our mom.

Rocky's face changes slightly and now he looks hooked on me, "Lawrence," he answers curtly.

I smile faintly, "My mom grew up there and would sometimes take us back there, so I know where that is," I say as I walk back to my car.

Rocky snorts slightly, "Right and your mom is who exactly?"

"Valerie Desjardins," I reply.

Rocky's face changes and I see recognition flit across his face – he knew exactly who my mom was, and that also told me another thing. That these guys were hunters and hunters had a network and they all knew one another.

"Valerie Desjardins? You mean Val?" Rocky asked his brows drawing together creating a crease in his forehead.

I nodded, "Yeah."

His partner looks between us, "Okay, I'll bite. You know these guys Dean?"

Rocky, whose name, I now knew was, Dean nodded, "They were mentioned in Dad's journal, so is there contact and information," he said, "They're hunters," he explained.

Dean stared at me, "And you are?" He pointed to me expectantly. I purse my lips together thinly; after all that posturing and bickering, that would mean I'd be proving him right that I wasn't really a Marshal.

"Sonia Desjardins," I answer grudgingly.

It's Dean's turn to look smug now, "Thought so. Now my next question is this, what is another hunter, doing all the way here in rural California on the same gig we're working on?"

I frown at him, "Maybe I'm doing the same thing you are," I point out obviously. "Bull," Dean quips a little too quickly and impatiently.

Glaring at him in offense, "Alright fine you butthead. I am here for a reason okay?" I snap.

Dean raised both brows in mild surprise, "Did you just call me a butthead?" His companion gave an amused laugh and smile at that, "We're both here, we all heard her."

Dean gave him an offended look, "Shut up Sammy."

I would have giggled but stopped when I heard the name, "Wait. Dean," I pointed to him, "And Sam. Is your last name Winchester?" I asked in surprise.

They both lock eyes with me, and Dean answers, "Yeah, you know about us then huh?"

I shrugged, "Just your dad, and from what my mom told me about you guys. She told me a lot about your dad...and you mom," I added quietly.

Dean stares at me in focus, "You know about that then huh?"

I shake my head, "Not all of it, no."

Sam spoke up, "You still haven't answered the question. Why are you really here?"

I sigh and walk to my front door, "I'm here not just for a gig. I'm here…to look for my brother, Rick," I explain, "I got a message from him, which thanks to a friend he traced it here too, and then there was the EVP that picked up the voice a-," I was cut off.

"EVP? You heard the voice too then huh?" Dean asked me, and I stare at him then nodded quietly, "Yeah."

Dean smiled then clapped his hands together and rubbed his palms together, "Well, then I don't see why we can't work together. You know two or more heads are better than one," he smirks at me with open provocation.

Sam glances at him and rolls his eyes, "Right, that." He fights back a smile. Looks like Sam and I are on the same page, its anything but teamwork here.

That doesn't stop me from thinking this over, and sigh – logically what they does make sense. "And say that I agree to work with you guys…which I haven't yet, what would I get out of it," I asked cautiously, "You'll help me find my brother?" I ask.

Sam and Dean look at each other but Dean nods, "We can try, cause who knows for all we know both your brother and our dad might be here and on the same trail."

I inhale then exhale quietly through my nose, "Well fine, what other odds are there. And other choices," I mutter.

"Hey maybe you'll learn to like us," Dean calls after me jokingly, and I glance over my shoulder with a teasing smile, "Time'll tell, hon'. But onto business, where should we start?" I ask.

Sam speaks up, "I think the girlfriend is a good place."

I nod and climb into my car, "I'll follow you guys," I holler to them and put the key in the ignition. Dean goes off to his car, "You got it, baby-face."

I huffed and watched them climb in, and see Sam making some kind of remark to Dean, which makes Dean smirk crookedly and Sam just shakes his head. They start up their car and drive and I follow after them into town.

The ride there doesn't take long, especially since I passed the time listening to some music on the way, but we arrive into town, and I park behind them and get out.

The sheriff did mention that his daughter was putting up posters around town.

Dean and Sam wait up for me, and I go off to follow them, "Bet you that's her," Dean points to a gothic punkish looking girl putting up flyers around some of the establishments.

We approached her, and Dean took the lead, "You must be Amy?"

She was a young brunette who looked like she was my height maybe a bit shorter, and with a made up face, "Yeah," she answered softly.

Dean continued, "Yeah Troy told us all about you. We're his uncles, and she's his cousin," he pointed to me, "I'm Dean, this is Sam and that's Sonia," he explained to her.

I gave him a look for calling me a cousin – if I wasn't any smarter I assumed that he just lumped me in the category of being a kid.

She turned and started to walk away, "He never mentioned you to me," she said coolly, and she briefly focused on me, and looked me over. I never knew why but for some odd reason the same gender always seemed to either have a problem with me, or if they were nice, had been so in their own way.

Dean sighed, "Yeah that's Troy I guess," he said as he followed along after her, with Sam and I trailing after him, "We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

Sam cut him off at the end of that, "So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around," he went and stepped around and in front of her.

Suddenly another dark clothes-dressed girl came up to her and checked on her. Sam took the initiative, "You mind if we ask you a couple questions?"

This conversation took us to a diner, where Amy proceeded to tell us her story, "I was on the phone with Troy. He said he would call me right back," she explained looking really broken by this, "And uh, he never did."

Amy and her friend sat across from us, I sat between Sam and Dean as we listened to this recollection.

I think I was zoning out during this conversation, once Sam had started remarking on what a nice necklace Amy wore. I never was good with this detective stuff mostly cause I could get impatient sometimes – it was mostly Rick's place of expertise.

"Okay, thank you unsolved mysteries," Dean grunted out, "Anyways here's the deal ladies. The way Troy disappeared," he mentioned, "Something's not right," he stated, "So if you've heard anything…," Dean's voice trailed off, and that was when I noticed the girls' brief exchange.

Even Dean noticed it, "What is it?"

Amy's friend shrugged, "Well…it's just…I mean with all these guys going missing….people talk..," she admitted uncertainly.

"What do you mean," I asked softly. Sam chimed right in, "What do they talk about?"

Her friend shifted in her seat slightly before speaking, "It's kind of this local legend," she started out, "This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago," she explained, and I remembered that as the bridge that we were all just at. Dean looked at Sam at that mention, and I nodded slowly as I was starting to understand. "Well, supposedly, she's still out there," she went on quietly, looking at all 3 of us, "She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up….well, they disappear forever," she ended the legend.

At least now we had a lead, and of course, I was starting to like Sam more, since he suggested going to do research at the library.

The end result of that was Dean and Sam hogging the computer and me standing behind them and hovering. Dean was entering searches of anything that had to do with a murdered girl, or a death on Centennial, he even included the hitchhiking.

It didn't look like it was turning up any results, until Sam offered help, "Let me try," he said.

"Got it," Dean snapped rudely, and I shook my head, "Enough fighting children, or I'll take it away and make you sit in separate corners," I warned them.

Dean looked over his shoulder and smirked, "You and what army shorty?" I glared at him until Sam pushed him away and he rolled away from the computer, "Dude..?!" I shrugged, "That army," I answered.

Dean gave me a brief glare then turned and swiped at Sam's arm, "Such a control freak," he grumbled.

Sam started typing at the keyboard, "So angry spirits are born from violent deaths, right?" I nodded, "That's the general story behind it yeah," I answered.

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"Then maybe it's not murder," Sam concluded, narrowing his eyes at the screen and he replaced the word murder with suicide, and clicked enter.

The result yielded a suicide on Centennial, "This was 1981, Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania bridge, drowns in the river," Sam read it out loud, and already I started getting an idea of what had happened. There was a reason to this, there had to be.

"Does it say why she did it," Dean asked. "Yeah," Sam answered, and I felt myself nod, "Go on Sam."

"An hour before they found her, she calls 9-1-1. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute and she comes back, and they aren't breathing. Both die," Sam read through the article. "Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bare it, said husband, Joseph Welch."

"That bridge look familiar to you," Dean asked us. We both nod, but there was just one thing I don't get.

"But something about this doesn't add up," I point out. Dean gets up and faces me, "Like what?"

"Well, if this was an accident, then she could have explained, there would be no reason to blame yourself or commit suicide," I state obviously, "Besides, what mother leaves her kids alone in the bathtub deliberately," I ask.

Sam and Dean look at each other then back at me and I can see something click in Sam's head – he knows I'm right about this, "It would be normal to feel guilty I guess if she did leave them for half a minute or even less than that, but to kill yourself…? I don't think so," I reasoned, as we walked out of the library.

"Okay then so if it took you only a few minutes to figure that out," Dean started out until I cut him off sharply, "Seconds actually."

The way his nostrils flare I can tell he's getting impatient, "Okay seconds, fine, whatever. What would make you think that this mom killed her own kids?"

"Cause of a really common urban legend my brother and uncle told me. In South America, it's known as La Llorona," I say, "It means weeping woman. And the legend goes, that she was widowed and left with 2 children to care for, and she falls in love with this guy, who ends up rejecting her, cause either he doesn't want kids or cause he deems her not good enough for him, so she goes out to a lake and drowns her kids, and then she goes back to her lover only to have him reject her a second time, and she realizes too late what she's done and commits suicide," I finish reciting my story and look at them, "Sound familiar?"

Sam's face is unreadable, but they flash wide with understanding, "It would seem like a good theory or motive to do that," he admitted, and now it was just Dean staring us down.

"Well then I say we go to the bridge and see for ourselves and get to the bottom of this. And prove who's right or wrong," Dean stated confidently.

"Whatever you say Fred," I shrug, though it hardly seemed necessary, I knew that he knew I was right.

"Wouldn't hurt to see for ourselves," Sam admitted, and I found myself wondering if this guy ever picked a side, or if there was ever a time, he agreed with his brother.

But I pushed that thought aside as we agreed to go to the Sylvania bridge tonight and check it out ourselves. I had parked my car next to theirs but a bit away from bridge, and followed after the brothers as they walked onto it.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean mentioned as he looked over onto the side of the bridge observing the rushing waters.

"Looks like it," I murmured in response.

"So you think dad would have been here? Or your brother," he pointed out as he looked from Dean to me.

"Well he's chasing the same story, and so might her brother," Dean shrugged, "And we're all chasing them," he replied then sauntered away from the side, and I turned and glanced at the brothers.

"Okay so now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we keep digging till we find them," Dean answered, "It might take awhile."

Sam stopped, "Dean. I told you I gotta get back by-" "Monday." They said together, "Right. The interview. Yeah, I forgot."

I looked up, "Interview? Like for a job?" I asked arching a blond brow.

"Yeah," Dean answered, "He's on his way to being a lawyer, my Sammy. You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

Sam shrugged, not really paying attention to his cynical tone, "Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" Dean asked squinting his eyes at him and drawing his brows together sharply, "I mean does she know about the things you've done?"

Sam's back stiffened and I could tell this was turning into a confrontation, "No and she's not ever going to know," Sam said in a firm voice.

Dean nodded callously, "Well that's healthy," he remarked, "You can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later, you're gonna have to face up to who you really are," he said wisely.

The older brother turned his back and kept on walking, and Sam followed after him, and I just stopped and leaned against the railings, "And who's that?" Sam demanded sharply.

"One of us…"

I rubbed my temple and felt a slight pain explode around my head, in a slow thumping migraine. The slow pounding pain was drowning out their voices and I couldn't hear of the argument unfolding; it was always like this it was like an explosion going off in my head, like water trying to break through a dam. And just like that I'd hear a barrage of hissing assaulting my ears.

"_**H-H-s-s-s-s…," **_That sound was coming from everywhere it seemed, suddenly I heard a thud, and that what broke through the noise for me. I looked over and saw Dean pinning Sam against one of the poles murmuring something to Sam lowly.

Immediately I reacted, "Hey guys, knock that off," I said and ran to pull Dean off of Sam.

"Don't talk about her like that," Dean warned Sam one more time and let me pull him off, slowly.

He stepped away from his brother and the air seemed tense between them, and just when I was hoping for a temporary peace, I could hear the noise again. _**"Help…usssss…." **_

Frowning to myself I tried to shake the voices off, only to feel cold suddenly.

It seemed Dean could feel something too cause I saw his back stiffen, and he looked to the side of the bridge, "Sam…?"

I looked up and saw a woman dressed in a white torn-in-places billowing white willowy dress, and from the lighting I could tell she was a brunette.

Slowly she turned giving us a view of her face, and I felt a hollow feeling in me – it was the woman from the newspaper article. It was Constance.

She stared at us for a moment longer before gracefully falling off the bridge and into the waters below.

Sam reacted right away by running to where she had been standing with Dean running after him and me behind them.

They looked over on the side, "Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam answered distractedly.

"I can't see her," I whispered looking hard at the waters below us.

Right while we were distracted by her fall, I could see from the corner of my eye, lights turning on. I turned before Sam and Dean could, and saw that it was there Impala. Their car had revved to life and now the brothers noticed.

"What the-," Dean said aloud in shock.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked in mild surprise.

Dean slowly reached into his pocket and produced his keys.

"Mystery solved," I murmured aloud.

Dean threw me a sideways glance but the look was brief since the car started in on right at us, and we ran for our lives. My legs pumped as fast as they could as I kept up with Sam and Dean's pace to avoid getting hit by the car. I suppose the smart thing to do would be to get out of the way.

And so I tried that – I jumped out of the way and the car just kept on going tearing after them.

"Can't believe that worked," I murmured to myself.

I watched as the brothers veered off to the side and jumped over the railings and into the waters beneath. "Guys!" I shouted and ran to where they had been. Luckily by then the car had stopped driving, and was completely still.

I saw Sam holding on for his life dangling from protruding pole nailing the bridge together. "Sam," I hollered and reached my hand out to him.

He grunted and struggled to lift his one hand and take mine, as he held on with the other. Good thing he had such good stamina.

"Come on," I grunted and pulled with all my might, and he lifted himself up and climbed back onto the bridge. He sat on the railing and looked down, "Dean!" He shouted, looking down and into the waters, searching for his brother.

I followed his gaze also searching for any sign of the older Winchester.

"Dean!" He shouted again, on a more panicked note. "Rocky!" I yelled, and Sam looked back at me with raised brows.

I shrugged, "What?"

He shook his head and fought back a smile, as we both looked down and to our relief we saw him crawling out onto the shores in a slumped posture.

"What?!" He yelled back exasperatedly.

"Hey," Sam breathed out in relief, "Are you alright?" I think that question was pretty self-explanatory. Physically, I'm guessing Dean was just fine, but that didn't change the fact that he was covered from head to toe in foulness I can't even begin to imagine.

This was the town's water supply where else would their plumbing empty into~?

"I'm super…," Dean replied lowly in a sarcastic tone as he held his hand up pressing together his thumb and forefinger together in an O.K sign.

Sam shook his head, and let out a short laugh in relief, I smiled at him, "Good to hear," I called back to him.

We both walked back over to go get him.

"Car alright?" Sam asked Dean, and I stared at them with my hands in my pockets.

Dean, covered in mud, dirt, and some unidentified substances, met us back at his Impala, "Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems alright now," he observed it then closed the front trunk, after checking the mechanics.

"Man that Constance chick, what a BITCH!" He yelled loudly.

Sam looked around, "Well she doesn't want us digging around that's for sure," he observed.

Dean leaned against his Impala with a grunting sigh, and Sam mirrored his action, "So where's the trail go from here genius?"

His brother lifted his arms in a shrug then looked down and wiped his fingers of the mud.

I sat next to Sam, away from the rancid smelling Winchester brother. "You smell like a toilet," Sam stated the obvious after wrinkling his nose, and I agreed with that. "A backed up one," I added looking away, astounded that I could smell it all the way from here.

Dean looked down at himself and scowled, which made his lips pucker out. "Well," I started out, "I think the next thing we should do is find a motel room, or in Dean's case some place that has a shower," I stated obviously and got off the Impala to head back to my Pontiac.

"Hey wait a damn second," Dean snapped and got up from his impala and walked over to me, which made me straighten my back and lean my head back slightly. "What?" I asked casually.

Dean stared me down challengingly, "…," his jaw clenched and unclenched.

"Well?" I urged, "Look we're wasting time with this attempt at conversation. We can talk later okay?" I negotiated.

He scowled at me, but looked appeased, "Fine. Cause I still got some more questions for you."

I nodded and went to climb back into my car, and revved it up to drive up to the local motel, I knew the brothers would meet me there anyways.

It looked like the motel was at least 2 miles away so by the time I got there, the Winchesters had already pulled up right next to me, and it was already early dawn the sun was up high. I greeted them then together we walked into the motel guest registry and Dean slapped a credit card down (obviously one that had a false identity). "One room please," he said, including all 3 of us.

The elderly motel owner looked down at it then back at us, or Dean specifically, "You guys having a reunion or something," he asked in a croaking withered voice.

I could see Dean's shoulders stiffen and those words also caught my interest. Sam looked between everyone, "What do you mean?"

"Another guy with the same last name came this way, and with his nephew I think," he answered. This caught my attention immediately, "Bought out a room for the whole month," he stated.

My brother was here and with John Winchester of all people, I was right all along then. "Do you know if they're still here? Is his nephew here now," I asked all but in one eager breath.

Dean turned and looked at Sam, then his hazel green eyes flicked towards me.

"Which room are they staying in? We wanna surprise them," I asked then explained.

The old clerk nodded and told us to the room, Room #10. Then he gave us our room; we left and Sam went and picked the lock of the room. Sam and I walked in first, and Dean was standing outside, looks like he was keeping watch.

Sam turned away while I was looking all around the room. I heard a grunt and a shuffle behind me – Sam had grabbed Dean and pulled him inside the room.

He abruptly closed the door behind Dean and both of them looked around too.

There were pictures, photographs, parchments of paper scattered all around. "Woah," Sam murmured sharing my surprise clearly. Dean was looking off to the side in a mixture of relief and surprise.

He walked off to go observe something, and Sam looked down to the side, I saw a food container Carl's Jr. "My brother was here," I murmured in relief and hope.

I heard a click and saw Dean switching on a light on the nightstand. There was a half-eaten hamburger, left discarded in the fast food wrapper.

I looked and saw a ring of salt and frowned, "Looks like they were trying to ward something off," I murmured to myself, ignoring the sound of disgust Dean was making after sniffing at the burger. Sam nodded, "I think you're right," he agreed with me.

"And by the smell looked like he's been here for a couple days at least," Dean observed scrunching up his face.

Sam touched the salt rubbing it between his fingers, "And the salt, cat's eye shells, looks like he was worried. Like you said he was trying to keep something from coming in," Sam got up and looked around.

Dean moved to look at the wall, which was decorated with papers and news articles, and Sam joined him, "What do you got there?"

"Centennial highway victims," Dean murmured in response.

"All men then, any differences?" I asked looking around distractedly.

"Nope other than they were just heading that way," Dean answered, "Which is what I don't get. I don't get it," he declared in frustration, "I mean they're different men, different jobs, different ages, ethnicities," his voice trailed off.

Sam looked away and stared off to the side behind us, "I mean there's always a connection right?" Dean's voice trailed off. "What do these guys have in common?"

I looked over my shoulder at Sam who was staring now at the opposite wall, and that was when something caught my eye, ripped off paper taped onto the wall – though that wasn't what caught my attention, it was the words.

_**Devils+ Demons**_

It had scribbled on it, "That's my brother's handwriting," I said aloud in shock.

This earned a look from Sam, "Guess we know now for a fact that he was here with our dad."

Then Sam moved his head off to the side and he frowned, "Hey Sonia? I think you were right about that story and what we were facing," he murmured.

"Yeah?" I asked tearing my eyes away from the words and to Sam in question.

He shook his head slowly, "And it looked like dad and your brother figured it out," Sam stated flatly.

Dean frowned, "What do you mean?" He turned and looked from me back to his brother.

"He found the same article we did," Sam replied, looking back at him, "Constance Welch. She's a Woman in White."

It looked like Dean finally got it, cause the next thing I heard him say made me snicker, "These sly dogs…"

"Anything else to say," I asked him with a smug feeling growing in my chest – I was right all along it seemed.

"Nope," Dean smiled at me crookedly, and I just rolled my eyes, "Butthead."

Dean gave me an exasperated look, "Again with that what is-?"

Sam coughed loudly, "Wrong time Dean."

"Alright so if we're dealing with a Woman in White, dad would have found the corpse or remains and destroyed it," Dean rolled his eyes glancing between us.

Sam frowned murmuring quietly, "She might have another weakness," he narrowed his eyes in a slight squint.

"Home…," I whispered to myself.

This made Dean look at me, "What?"

I scoffed, "Remember the recording? 'I can never go home'?" I reminded him.

Sam nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

"No dad would wanna make sure and dig her up," Dean approached his brother. "Does it say where she's buried?" Sam shook his head, "Nah, not that I can tell."

"She drowned herself. Jumped from the bridge remember? Anything to be found would have been washed away," I said quietly. Sam nodded in agreement, "Yeah…but if I were dad though I'd go ask her husband," he pointed to the photograph in the article of the grieving husband. "Think he's still alive."

"If he's still alive," I added, looking around for something then frowned then went to look at the bathroom mirror. When we were younger, I remember how my brother and I would leave each other secret messages for each other, sometimes on little scraps of paper, sometimes….well, when it came to places like the bathroom, we'd leave it on the toilet seat rolls or paper towels, but that was a matter of location. Or sometimes…we'd- I glanced at my reflection on the bathroom mirror and frowned then leaned forward over the counter and blew hot air onto the glass.

**Hey sis' bro was here**

** -R**

I smiled slightly at the curt and quick message. Sometimes we'd leave messages for each other in places no one ever expected like mirrors or the windows.

"Hey," I jumped at the sudden husky voice from behind me. "Mind clearing out, I wanna take a shower and clean this crap off of me," he said then smirked at me, "You know unless you feel like joining me~"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "No thanks. Not yet, first you gotta take me out," I joked mildly and winked at him cutely as I walked out.

I left the bathroom before I heard him say anything else. Stepping out of the bathroom I saw Sam standing by the wall looking at what looked to be a photograph.

Looked like he was miles away so I let him have a moment.

Sauntering over to the bed, I wrinkled my nose slightly and brushed away some of the things on it, and sat down, and wondered if I should risk and go out to my car to get my gear.

I make a decision and decide to get up, "I'm gonna go grab my stuff out of my car," I say quietly.

Sam gave me a nod, "Okay."

Funny it looked like there was something to talk about, but he chose not to say anything.

I quietly exit the motel room and walk to my blue Pontiac – the whole time I think that I should probably give my mom or Alex a call at least. Even my brother; he at least should know that I found his clues. I open my back trunk and grab my backpack; looking back on this whole thing, it was probably going to be a long trip, which meant I should have packed more provisions. I only packed at least 2 weeks worth of clothes, and as for food, I had cash, but even that would eventually run out, I had my laptop to help me out, and then there was my family's archived journal – the only other thing that I packed in excess was my artillery and weapons. It was one of the things my mom taught me, always be prepared.

Grabbing my bag, I let out a sigh and walked back to Room # 10.

I step in and close the door and lock it; I look to see Sam on the phone, he's probably on the phone and waiting to leave a voicemail.

"Hey man I'm starving," Dean comes out dressed in fresh clothes and spotless….and stink-free, thank god.

"I'm gonna go and grab something to eat at that diner down the street," Dean said going to grab his jacket.

"Either of you want anything," he asked turning to look at the two of us.

"If you're paying then sure," I say with a smirk back at him to which he responded to with a smile and shake of his head.

"Nah," Sam shook his head softly.

Dean made some kind of remark, which I didn't quite register, since I went back to digging inside my bag.

He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Sam went right back to listening to his messages. "Girlfriend?" I guessed – that reminded me that I should see how Alex is doing. Suddenly he stopped and pressed a button and answered it, "What?" I looked up, but didn't hear what was being said.

He stood up abruptly, "What about you?"

The conversation was quick and brief, as Sam hung up, "We gotta go." I frowned at that, "Wait, what? Why?"

"Police spotted Dean, and he needs us to find my dad and your brother. Come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we ducked out of there. Good thing I was still clutching onto my bag. We waited for the police to be gone as we hid for about an hour in the bathroom, and climbed out the window.

Once we saw them driving off with Dean we made our way to the Impala – I had to make the regretful decision of leaving my Pontiac behind and come back for it later.

Good thing Dean left the keys behind so we could use his car. "So where to?" I asked as Sam drove on through a long narrow stretch of road, "Joseph Welch's place, he might know something about Constance."

"The husband then," I nodded quietly.

It got quiet between us with nothing except the whirling wind filling the silence between us.

A little more and I think one of us would have cracked, and the one that cracked turned out to be Sam, "So then….Sonia, how old are you exactly?"

I turn to look at him and smile, "Going on 19 in a few months. Why?"

Sam just shook his head, "Nothing. You just look too young to be doing this," he pointed out.

I shrugged, "Was raised into this. So was my mom before me, and so was my grandma," I admitted.

Sam's grip on the steering wheel tightened, "Doesn't really seem fair though, I mean it sounds like you never got a choice in the matter."

I glance at him with a frown, "There's always a choice even when it seems like all this has been forced on you,….in the form of your parent forcing a gun into your hands. So believe it or not, I chose this life, just like my brother did before me."

Sam's jaw clenched at that, "And what about your personal life? School? Friends? Boyfriends? Normal stuff? It never got in the way of it all? Did you even have that at all?"

I snort, "You make it sound like I'm some kind of alien who's just been dropped off on here. I know what those things are Sam. And no, it never got in the way of school, or my social life. For my mom, school was always important and she always had us choose school before hunting."

He grew quiet at that, so I continued, "Who says you can't balance it out and do it all?"

The younger Winchester brother glanced at me briefly, "Okay fine school was school, but what about the future then?"

"You mean college," I turned my face to look at him, "I've already gone Sam. I went to Wellington College, majored in Liberal Arts," I said, "And as for my social life. I got to have it too. I had friends, and even had a boyfriend too, who I still keep in close touch with."

He's quiet, as he takes this all in, so I just smirk, "So you tell me if I still don't have a life," I finish boldly.

When he still didn't say anything I scowl at him, "Look this is your little family drama, I'm not a part of it I'm sorry so its not my place to take sides or offer my opinion. But I will say this to you now Sam. Whatever beef you got with your brother…or your dad, work it out. Trust me this isn't worth losing family over. This life's too short."

And we lapse into silence again, and I can see that what I've said may have sunken into his head.

Before he can say anymore, we get there and get out of the car. He leads the way as I follow him to Mr. Welch's humble abode. He knocks on the door, and waits. That's when I see a silhouette move and the door opens revealing a man with a weather-beaten face with a morning stubble. He's wearing a baseball cap and eyes us suspiciously.

Sam starts the conversation off, "Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?"

"Yeah," he answers with one nod.

"We're here to talk to you," I say softly.

Sam, Joseph and I walk along as the two talk, Sam hands him a photograph, asking if the man in the photograph came by, "Yeah he's older but that's him. Came about 3 or 4 days ago. Said he was a reporter. He came with someone too, his partner probably."

"Who?" I ask suddenly, this catching my attention. "A young fella, kinda long hair, built," he scrunched his brow together.

That matched Rick's description.

Sam gave me a sideways glance and nodded, "That's right we're working on a story together."

Joseph looked up at him then at me, "Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're workin' on. The questions they asked me…," he sighed looking out ahead.

"About Constance," Sam stated curiously.

"He asked me where she was buried," Joseph slowly as he came to a halt. Sam nodded slowly, "And where is that again," he asked with interest, as I nodded.

Joseph grumbled something, "What's this for again?"

"Just back-checking," Sam answered.

"We wanna have our facts straight," I agreed with him.

"In a plot," Joseph answered as he resumed his pace, "In the old place over on Breckenridge," he claimed.

"Why did you move?" Sam asked carefully.

"I'm not gonna live in the house, my children died," he said painfully.

"Mr. Welch did you ever marry again?" Sam asked as he moved to stand in front of him.

"No way," Joseph answered automatically, "Constance, she was the love of my life," he declared firmly, "Prettiest woman I've ever known."

Sam stared at him cautiously, "So you had a happy marriage?"

Joseph hesitated for a moment, "Definitely…," he answered after a long pause, and I could already tell that was a lie. And it seemed that so could Sam after the look we shared with each other.

"Well that should do it," Sam said pleasantly enough, "Thanks for your time," he said then turned and beckoned me to follow him.

I give Sam a long meaningful look, and he sighed as he looked down at the keys in his hands – he and I were both thinking the same thing, so I turn and look back at Joseph, "Mr. Welch wait up just a second," I holler.

He turns to look back at us, with a scrutinizing look, and Sam picks up from there, "Mr. Welch did you ever hear of a Woman in White?"

He blinks at that unexpectedly, and in confusion, "A what?" He asks incredulously.

"A Woman in White," I repeat again, "Or sometimes known as La Llorona." Sam nodded, "Which means Weeping Woman."

Joseph stares at us like we're both speaking a different language, so Sam starts going into depth, "It's a ghost story. You know, heh," Sam chuckles slightly, "It's more of a phenomenon really. They're spirits," Sam starts to approach Joseph slowly, "They've been sighed for hundreds of years, dozen's of places," he adds, "In Hawaii, and Mexico, and lately in Arizona, and Indiana. And all these are different women, you understand but all share the same story."

"Or one that's similar but twisted enough to match," I add as I watch Sam coming to stand before Mr. Welch, who slowly shakes his head in disbelief, "Boy, I don't care much for such nonsense."

"See when they were alive," Sam continues obviously not deterred, "Their husbands were unfaithful to them." Joseph stopped at that right away and his back stiffened, and I knew that Sam had touched a nerve, "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children," Sam said eying him hard.

Joseph slowly turned and faced Sam with new but distant eyes, "Then once they've realized what they had done," Sam went on, "They took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed," Sam concluded, "Walking back roadways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him and that man is never seen again," Sam murmured.

Joseph's lips quivered in anger and disbelief, "You think…you think that has something to do with…Constance…,you smartass," he accused in outrage.

I stepped away from the car, "Mr. Welch easy now…," I chide quietly.

"You tell me," Sam says softly, not bothered by the accusation – I have to give this guy props for his patience.

Joseph is giving off light tremors, "I mean…maybe…maybe I made some mistakes," he admitted shamefully.

I snorted to myself, that's one way of putting it.

The older man took a deep shaky breath and quivered in silent anger, "But no matter what I did, Constance never would have killed her own children," he said furiously, "Now you get the hell out of here," he demanded, "Both of you," he yelled angrily, "And you don't come back."

His anger changes and morphs into grief, and I see we've just added fresh wounds to the old ones….or reopened them and poured salt over them.

The older grieving widower stalked away from us sullenly not once looking back at us.

Sam turned to look back at me, and I press my lips together, "He cheated." I say lowly.

The Winchester boy nodded and stalked back to the car, "So now what do we do," I asked him, "Should we try and lure her out?"

"With what?" Sam asked obviously, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not unfaithful, and I never have been," he admitted.

I stare at him and smile impishly, "You're so cute," I chuckle.

His ears turn red at that and I know I just made him feel flustered, "Uh thanks," he smiled awkwardly, "But seriously how do we do this?"

I sighed, "Well your brothers in at the police station so I would have suggested using him as bait, but we're short-staffed right now, and you're the only man we have in supply. Unless you know you wanna bind and gag the husband and use him as bait," I suggest.

Sam's mouth drops open at that, so I quickly add, "Kidding," I say abruptly, "That was a joke."

He relaxed and nodded, "So you think I should be the bait then?"

I shrugged, "Well look at it this way, the last guy? Troy, right? He had a girlfriend. That Amy girl, remember? And Constance still tempted him to cheat," I point out.

I see his shoulders sag slightly, and he knows I do have a point, "The point is you don't have to cheat per se, just…you know," I wave my hand at a gesture and Sam nods, "Yeah okay I get it. And what will you be doing?"

"I'll be following along at a safe distance behind you as back up. We might not get to her body and remember you got something happening on Monday and you want a quick and easy, right? So if she wants to go home, we'll take her home," I say smartly.

Sam stares at me, and I see it dawning on him that I might have a point, "Okay then, we can try it this way."

We get into the car and drive off towards the motel pick up my car and head off towards Centennial; I follow him at a safe distance, but enough no to lose him.

It's already dark and I turn on my headlights to see where he's going. From a distance I notice him skidding to an abrupt halt and I press on my breaks too. By the looks of it, he was just surprised by something.

I squint my eyes and draw back in a silent gasp as I see 'her' the Woman in White sitting in his back seat.

I hold my breath and wait to see what happens next. I look down and slowly reach out to grab the gun in my glove compartment just in case.

Just then the Impala started up and drove off and then I heard my doors lock, I turned the keys trying to start the car up, but it wouldn't, "Dammit," I cursed. Dean was right, Constance was a bitch, she made my car stop completely, so I wouldn't follow.

Scowling, I waited and watched as the car drove off leaving me behind.

Impatiently I twisted the keys without stopping until the engine roared to life and I drove off in a hurry after Sam. He was so far ahead, I could only make out a dot in front of me, but I struggled not to lose him. As I kept on driving, tearing down through the road, I struggled to keep up but at the same time tried being careful so I wouldn't get myself killed. Even though this was my mom's car, and as much as she loved this car, she'd be more afraid and pissed that I got myself hurt, than me destroying her mechanical baby.

I finally managed to find the end of Breckenridge road and saw the Impala parked in front of the old ruined house. My eyes struggled to make out Sam's silhouette inside it, but I couldn't see him. All I could see was Constance sitting in the driver's seat, and it looked like she was hovering and leaning over someone.

That I could tell was Sam then, and I could see her bending down, so on reflex I shot at the back windshield.

She looked up at me with hostile eyes and vanished. Frowning I held my gun, locked and loaded in case she'd reappear. It was quiet until I heard a pained shout and yell, and recognized it as Sam's voice, "Sam?!" I jogged to the car.

Right then Dean appeared and shot at the driver's side window and fired a few more rounds at the apparition, until she disappeared.

She reappeared again and this time both Dean and I fired our rounds at her until she vanished again. Sam regained his bearings but his face scrunched up and he looked mildly pissed, "I'm taking you home," he hissed then revved up the car and drove straight into the house. "Sam!" Dean shouted loudly.

"We gotta go," I murmured and ran towards the crash site.

Dean immediately followed after me, and we saw that Sam had crashed right into the living room of the house, or at least what used to the living room. "Sam," Dean yelled again, "Sam you okay?"

"Yeah I think," Sam grunted out.

"Can you move?" Dean asked.

"Anything broken?" I asked looking around cautiously.

"Yeah…,and no I don't think so…," Sam murmured and pushed some of the debris away as he moved to get out, with Dean's help as I kept watch and then I saw her moving to pick up a family photo.

I glared at her as Sam and Dean straightened up and looked at her; that was when she looked up at us and glared then threw the photo aside and flickered out of the way only to have a drawer slide and ram right into us keeping us pinned in place by our waistlines. She glowered at us menacingly as I heard Sam grunting and groaning trying to push the drawer out of the way. Constance moved towards us, but stopped when the lights above her started flickering on and off, and I suddenly I heard the sound of water dripping and running. It ran in rivulets down the staircase, and I lifted my gaze upwards to the top step; Constance mimicked my gesture and we both saw silhouettes of two tiny figures there. Her children… She moved to see them, and I could see that even she looked scared.

The two figures latched their hands together, "You've come home to us mommy…"

Suddenly they appeared behind her and she whirled to face them in fear and hesitation. They moved and latched onto her and she released the most horrific piercing shriek I've ever heard, her image melted and distorted into nothing but a puddle of water.

We pushed the drawer down and away from us, and walked over to the puddle.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean asked aloud.

"That's why she could never go home," Sam murmured quietly, "She was too scared to face them."

Dean nodded, "You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy." And with that he smacked him on the chest, causing a pained laugh to escape Sam's lips.

"Easy now," I chuckled out.

"I just wonder one thing," Dean said, "How come she didn't go for you?" He glanced at me.

I shrugged, "Cause I'm a girl…," I pointed out, "Her targets are men. I was safe from her all along."

"She's right, and ha, yeah I wish I could say the same for you," Sam admitted, "What were you two thinking shooting Casper in the face?"

Dean shrugged, "Hey, saved your ass," he smirked, "I'll tell you another thing if either of you've screwed up my car, I'll kill you," he stared at the damage then glanced at us again.

With that we got into our cars and I followed them back seeing as on our way out, Dean and I reached an agreement that we'd team up and look for my brother and his dad together. Right now we just had to drop Sam back off at Stanford and with his girlfriend.

I had parked on the side of the road behind the Impala and watched as Sam got out of the passenger's seat, then he leaned over and said something to Dean who was at the driver's seat, then moved on until he stopped and looked back and Dean must have said something cause Sam nodded and answered back.

Then Dean raised his hand out the window and beckoned for me to follow him.

I drove after him and we parked a way's away from the dorm, I got out of the car, and sauntered up to him as he got out of his car, "So, I never gotta say…thanks for, helping out with this job," Dean said as he made his way towards me.

"And just how do you intend to thank me," I smirk at him impishly

"How about a date and a guaranteed fun time," he smirked back at me.

I let out a chuckle, "I'll think about it, but if you pay then you can get a yes outta me," I teased.

He smiles at me then as he looks past me and his smile slowly fades and he looks horrified. "What," I asked slowly then see his gaze cutting past me to something that's behind me. I look over my shoulder – I see what has him so terrified, "Crap!" I let out a curse and before I know it Dean runs off ahead of me.

Sam's dorm is on fire! I feel my feet moving along and following right after Dean, who finds a door and kicks it down and runs in. It all unfolds so fast and in such a warm and malevolent flurry, that I could hardly make out Sam's shouts, and hysterics. But it was like chaos with the fire roaring like some live starving creature.

Dean had grabbed Sam who was trying to struggle and should something, which I didn't catch but I still feel and hear the flames. Next thing I'm aware of the ambulance and fire department arrive to put out the flames, and after some reassurances from Dean, I get back into my own car and see Sam and Dean loading the trunk.

I stare at them and silently wonder what just happened…but I don't have much time to think on this whole thing.

My phone suddenly buzzes with 2 text, and I slid it open and frowned as I stared at the text.

**Go….with them. Don't…Turn back….now.**

I frowned as I stared at the odd message, and looked down at the number it was an unknown number.

Grabbing a pen I wrote the number down and then tried to dial it. **"We're sorry the number you have dialed has either been disconnected is no longer in service. If you want to, please hang up and try your call again…" **The mechanical automatic voice of the woman ended sharply and I was left stumped, with no answers and more questions and only one direction in my life at the moment, the only sensible and solid lead…


	2. Wendigo

**2\. Wendigo**

**[First Person POV]**

_**On the road…**_

It's been a week since the hellish fire that had started in Sam's dorm, and the death of his girlfriend Jessica, and it definitely had been a long week. The funeral had already been held in Palo Alto, Sam had wanted to stay for the week, but then we had left. Now here I was behind the wheel following the brothers on the way to Blackwater Ridge, where John Winchester's coordinates were leading us to.

From the last sign I had seen it looked like we were just outside of Grand Junction.

Sam hadn't been any better either but that wasn't my place to ask, but still after what he's been through, couldn't blame myself for being worried.

I drove on after them, following after the black Impala – this was a shame Rick wasn't here, cause if he was, the car wouldn't feel as silent. We would be talking, laughing, joking, or even playing some kind of ridiculous game, even something silly like I Spy.

In short without Rick here it was lonely.

I tried occupying my mind with the bizarre texts that I got days ago, on the night of the fire.

I even tried dialing the number over and over again; I resorted to even trying to call Alex, so I ended up leaving him a voicemail, and asked him to trace the number, and get back to me.

So far he hadn't gotten back to me, but I wasn't bothered I knew he'd get back to me sometime this evening hopefully, as soon as he was done with teaching his classes.

I snapped out of my thoughts and concentrated on the Impala ahead of me watching the boys drive, and wondered if we would arrive there soon. I wanted to see Rick, to know if he was all right and alive.

We drove until we passed a sign, which I was able to read, "Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest." Honestly I did not know what John Winchester was thinking send us all the way out to the middle of woods but at least we found a Ranger's Station along the way.

We got out of our cars, and stepped inside, "So are we here to just get a map or directions or something," I asked following after the brothers.

Dean nodded, "Yup. Maybe they've gone camping," he suggested with a sarcastic smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Then we'd need addresses of all the trails even the cabins around here," I pointed out. Dean gave me a long sideways glance, "And you think they'd show it on the maps," he pointed out.

I was about to open my mouth until Sam cut her off as he walked along looking at the map on the desk, "Well, she could be right," he admitted, "Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. Its cut off by these canyons here. Rough terrains, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place," Sam hunched over to look at the details on the map.

I could tell that he had lost Dean already; he was too busy staring at a picture of a bear, "Dude check out the size of this freakin' bear."

Arching a blond brow, I walk over to him as did Sam and stared at the bear, "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike that's for sure," Sam added in a murmur.

"And home to other creatures, regular and supernatural alike," I mumbled, Dean and Sam both nodded at that.

"You three aren't planning to go out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance," a middle aged ranger asked as he approached us, making us all turn around.

"Ah no sir," Sam answered, "We're environmental study majors from UC Boulder. Just working on a paper," he explained with a pleasant tone.

Dean nodded, "Recycle man," he smiled raising his fist.

I shook my head and snorted at that, "…"

The ranger scoffs, "Bull," he quipped, taking us by surprise – I can tell he caught Dean off guard, "You're friends with that Haley girl right," the ranger looked at all of us.

Dean's face changed and he nodded quickly, "Yes," he answered, "Yes, we are, Ranger…Wilkinson," he read his nametag.

"Friends through class," I backed him up.

"Well I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater Ridge until the 24th," Wilkinson said moodily, "Is not exactly a missing person now is it?"

Dean shook his head, and I just shrugged, "Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine," Wilkinson concluded then turned away.

"We will," Dean said compliantly, "Oh that Haley girl is quite a pistol huh," he joked with a good-natured grin.

"That's putting it mildly," Wilkinson agreed as he walked away with his mug of coffee.

"Actually you know what would help us is if I could show her a copy of that back country permit. You know so she could see her brother's return date," Dean smiled calmly and diplomatically.

The ranger looked like he was contemplating this and I knew Dean had won him over with his argument.

Once we obtained it we walked out of the station with the permit in Dean's hand; he looked pretty smug about it, and happy, until Sam snapped at him, "What are you cruising for a hook up or something," Sam accused him.

Dean turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find dad, and Sonia's brother. I mean why even talk to this girl," Sam demanded.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know maybe we should know what we're walkin' into before we actually walk into it," he said obviously.

"You know it kills me to say this but Dean's probably right," I admitted voicing my opinion.

"Hey who asked you anyway-," Dean paused, "Oh wait…did you just agree with me?" He gave me an incredulous look, and I gave him an obvious 'duh' nod, "Right, sorry…my bad," he mumbled under his breath then turned to give Sam a look.

Sam shrugged, "What?" He hissed throwing his arms up.

Dean shook his head, "Well since when are you all shoot first ask questions later anyway," Dean responded back to him.

Sam gave him a dead-eyed glare, "Now," he murmured lowly, and turned to get back in the car.

Dean smirked and raised his brows, "Oh really?" Didn't he sound cheerful about that? I shook my head and went to get back into my car.

Once again I was their tail and following them to the address of this Hayley girl's house.

Dean as always had taken the lead, and once she opened the door introduced himself after she had opened the door, "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, and that's Sonia," he motioned his head to me.

Sam and I both nodded at her, as Dean went on to say that we were rangers, "We're rangers with the Park service, Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, we wanted to ask some questions about your brother Tommy," he explained.

The girl standing before us was average looking, with dark wavy ringlets of hair framing her face, and stunning dark eyes to match with olive tanned skin. She looked at us all incredulously, her gaze flickering edgily from Dean to Sam to me then back to Dean.

"Let me see some id," she said testily.

Dean nodded and produced a fake license, though I doubt she'd be able to see through the screen door, and read the name properly.

And by the looks of it I was right, "Come on in," she said opening the door for us, and letting us into her home.

I stepped inside while absently hearing her ask if the Impala was Dean's car, which he confirmed, to which she complimented him on. As we walked into the living room, I took a glance at some of the photographs and it was one of Tommy, Hayley and another boy who resembled them, obviously a younger brother. Said younger brother was sitting at the table, and he was introduced as Ben.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong," Sam asked her.

"Checks in everyday by cell," Haley answered, putting a bowl of food down before Ben, "He emails, photos, stupid little videos," she added with a worried shrug, "And we haven't heard anything in over 3 days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception," Sam suggested, to which I nodded slowly, "It's been known to happen," I gave my input with a casual shrug of my own.

Haley looked at the both of us and shook her head, "He's got a satellite phone too," she explained.

Dean jumped in, "Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"

Ben looked up sharply, "He wouldn't do that," he quipped firmly, which earned a mildly surprised look from Dean. I stared at the young kid and it feels like Dean should have just opened his mouth and inserted his own foot into it.

"Our parents are gone," Haley said, "It's just my two brothers and me," she explained, "We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Sounds a lot like me and my brother. It's embarrassing sometimes, being the younger sibling and having to watch him, since he's older," I related looking around at the knick-knacks and keepsakes.

Haley smirked slightly at that, "We're sisters its what we do. Keep the family going."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked cutting into this conversation.

"Yeah," Haley consented.

Soon Haley, Dean, Sam, and I gathered around the computer, looking at the pictures, "That's Tommy," Haley said, pointing him out.

Sam clicked the mouse moving onto the next picture, as I hovered behind him and looked past his shoulder. Right after the next click, Sam found a video, which he clicked to play.

We all heard Tommy's voice; it sounded pretty chipper, and upbeat – he told her where he was at the moment, and assured her that he was fine, and that they were keeping safe. That was something I found myself wishing my brother would do. I really wished he was here…so I could throttle him myself. The video ended abruptly but my eyes picked up on something, it immediately took my attention, and I didn't even hear Haley and Dean's exchange about how Haley was going to be out on Blackwater Ridge herself. The object of my attention was silhouetted shadow, it could have been a tree but I think I actually saw it sway or move for a brief fraction of a second. I planted my hand on Dean's shoulder. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and nodded, so I knew he saw what I saw.

He looked up at Haley with interest, "Hey you mind forwarding these to me?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Sure."

Sam gave her a forced half smile then, looked back at the screen, still looking at the shadow.

The visit ended with us leaving to head down to a bar, Dean's favorite place and hangout, only cause they had a pool table, and he knew how to earn some quick cash at it.

The three of us sat down at a table as Sam explained, "So Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still this past April, 2 hikers went missing out there and they were never found," Sam said as he opened John's journal.

Dean cocked his head to the side, "Anything before that?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered, "In 1982, 8 different people all vanished in the same year," he held up a newspaper of the event, "Authorities say it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959, and again before that in 1936," Sam said as he moved to get his laptop and crack it open, "Every 23 years," he said with a sigh, "Just like clockwork..."

He moved the screen to us, "Okay watch this, here's a picture. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video from the laptop. Check this out."

And he slowly took us through each frame, and there was the quick silhouette flicker only this time it was slower and seemed to be greater in mass and width, like a solid figure of some kind.

"You saw it too then," I confirmed quietly. Sam nodded at me and Dean looked perturbed but curious, "Do it again?" He asked, and Sam did, repeating the motion on screen. "That's 3 frames. A fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is it can move," Sam stated.

"And fast…but at least that rules it out of the possibility being a ghost or angry spirit," I said lightly, to which Dean nodded slowly, "Yeah."

Then Dean swiped at Sam's shoulder roughly, "Told you something weird was going on," he said with that 'I-told-you-so,' look.

Sam just closed his laptop and looked back at us, "Yeah," he admitted, "I got one more thing in 59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack," he held up his finger then lowered it, "Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive," he said quietly.

Now this caught my attention as well as Dean's too, who's curiosity looked piqued, "Is there a name?"

Once Sam gave us the name of the man, Shaw, we all headed that way, and were greeted by a gruff, elderly man who smelled of smoke and seemed to live on his own, "Look ranger," he started out, after hearing our question, "I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents god mauled by a-,"

"Grizzly?" Sam filled in for him, and Mr. Shaw stopped talking, "That's what attacked them?"

"And you, sir," I added softly.

He grew eerily quiet, and looked down as he took a drag of his cigarette slowly then pulled it away from his lips as he nodded slowly, "…." But I knew he hesitated – like he didn't believe the story himself…something attacked this man and killed his parents, but it was no grizzly.

He turned around slowly and faced us, and Dean took the lead from there again, "The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" He asked as he moved closer to the man.

Shaw looked away ahead for a moment, "Now all the people that went missing this year…same thing," Dean assumed skeptically.

And this time I saw something flash across the man's face, and it stayed there long enough for me to place it. Haunted. It was a haunted and damaged expression. This man was obviously still hurting over the loss of his mother and father.

Just this realization alone gave me a cold and sinking feeling inside, and the idea that…Rick might be…already gone surfaced in my head. "Dean," I warned lowly.

He glanced at me and pulled a 'What?' face, then turned to look back at the man.

"If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it," Dean stated confidently.

Shaw took another puff and removed the cigarette again, "I seriously doubt that," he scoffed, "Anyways," he went on as he sat down, "I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me," he murmured weakly.

"You might be surprised," I said calmly.

He shrugged, "Nobody ever did," he said in resignation. I pursed my lips, "How about you tell us first and we'll decide that…," I asked softly.

Sam then walked towards him brushing past me, "Mr. Shaw…," then went and took a seat across from him, "What did you see," he asked in a quiet and calm voice.

Shaw looked up at all of us, the haunted look in his eyes, being replaced by fear now as he took an inhale, "Nothing. It moved too fast to see," he confessed this with a touch of disbelief as if he still had a hard time believing it even now, "It hid too well. I heard it though," he admitted as he swallowed thickly, "A roar… Like.. no man or animal I ever heard," he whispered.

"It came at night," Sam asked carefully.

Shaw nodded slowly but didn't say anything so Sam went on, "Got inside your tent…?"

The old man's face wrinkled, "It got inside our cabin…," he corrected gruffly, "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in," he murmured, "It didn't smash a window, or break the door…It unlocked it…"

We all stared at him and could see that this still confounded and puzzled him to this day, "You know of a bear that can do something like that," Shaw asked us.

His face twisted slightly, twitching, "I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

I frowned, as Sam asked again, "It killed them?"

"Dragged them out into the night," Shaw said thickly, "Why it left me alive, I've been asking myself that ever since," he whispered.

"Did leave me this though," he murmured then moved his shirt revealing jagged scars along his shoulder trailing down to his chest.

I stared at them and felt hollow inside. I didn't much like the thought of children being exposed to this life, so this was pretty personal for me – and I had a feeling it was for Dean and Sam as well, from what I could see from both of their reactions.

"There's something evil…," Shaw whispered gruffly, "In this woods…It was some sort of demon…."

This narrowed it down, we already knew it ruled out ghosts, but demons….?

We left his home still some unanswered questions as Dean brought something up, "Spirits and demons don't need to unlock doors to get inside they just go through the walls," he said expertly.

"So it might be something else, something corporeal," Sam added.

"Corporeal?" Dean asked in amusement and disbelief.

"He means solid," I chimed in, looking ahead blankly.

Dean scoffed, "Excuse me professors."

"Shut up," Sam grumbled, "So what do you think?"

Dean's lips puckered in thought, "The claws, the speed that it moves," he listed, "Could be a skin walker maybe a black dog. Maybe we're talking about…whatever we're talking about, could be a creature, and it's corporeal," Dean smirked as he stopped and faced Sam, "Which means we can kill it," Dean concluded and turned to walk back to the Impala.

This made my brow wrinkle slowly, "Werewolves," I remembered aloud, making Dean stop and turn to look at me, "What?"

"Werewolves could do that, though in their transitioned state could leave claw marks like that, but I don't know if they'd be rational enough to unlock doors," I stated factually.

"She's right," Sam murmured to himself, "So it can rule out werewolves if that's what this thing isn't," the younger brother stated as we walked past Dean and he followed after us.

Dean shrugged, "Well, tomorrow we'll know what we're up against," he said, and sauntered to the trunk.

Hearing shuffling I saw the brothers rummaging through their artillery, "We cannot let that Haley girl go out there," he murmured.

Dean sighed as he packed away a gun, and other weapons, "Yeah what are we gonna tell her? There's a big scary monster?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered simply, causing Dean to look at him, and I watched their little nonverbal exchange, until Dean spoke up, "Her brother's missing Sam. She's not gonna sit this out. No, we go with her, we protect her, we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend," Dean reasoned.

Sam glared Dean, "So finding dad and Sonia's brother's not enough?" He slammed the trunk down angrily, "Now we gotta babysit too?"

I could tell from Sam's attitude that he believed we were wasting our time, and he was growing more agitated, and I honestly didn't blame him. It was because of his dad, and I was growing impatient with not being able to find my brother yet, or that I haven't gotten an email, text or a phone call from him at all.

But Dean was right – if it was me, and Rick was missing, I wouldn't sit around either…and that's exactly what I was doing now. Jumping headfirst into danger to find him.

Dean stared at his brother, with a look I'd say was incredulous, and a touch worried. "What?" Sam whispered lowly.

The older brother suddenly glared back, "Nothing," and he shoved the supplies at Sam roughly, who caught them, while clenching his jaw.

"Guys c'mon, we're losing focus here. The important thing is to catch this thing before it kills again," I said reasonably, "And tomorrow it's going to go after Haley, Ben their guide and if we don't kill it, it will keep attacking and taking others. There's a reason why your dad left you coordinates isn't there? And if I know my brother, he would want this taken care of. And I have a feeling your dad would too," I said.

Sam glanced at me, and he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

Dean snorted, "At least she gets it."

I rolled my eyes, "No I get you," I corrected, "But I also get him. And I'm not here to take sides okay? I'm just saying I get it, I do. I know what Haley is going through. I'm going through it too, but I also know what my brother would want to do. Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't do the same thing for each other," I stated confidently.

The brothers scowled at me but they didn't say anything right away – they knew I was right.

"Look let's just get some rest and go into those woods with clear heads, take down the thing that's doing this, because like Dean said it can be killed, and we can go on our way alright?" I asked, trying to think like my mom would.

Dean was the first to answer, "She's right Sammy, I see nothing wrong with getting some sleep."

"So motel room for the night then?" Sam assumed.

Dean only smiled, "Nope we sleep in our cars."

I shrugged, "Works fine for me," I said and walked back to my car, "Goodnight," I called out.

"Goodnight Sonia," Sam said as he walked around his car to get into the back seat.

Dean glanced at me one last time before his lips puckered in thought, and I held his stare for a little bit longer, until he turned and got inside his car.

With that I got inside the backseat of my car, and went to rummage through my bag, and pulled out my cellphone.

Scrolling through some contacts I found and saw Rick's number on the list.

After a moment's thought I speed-dialed him and pressed the phone to my ear waiting for him to answer.

"**Hey this is Rick, I'm not here to pick up, and there's probably a reason. Do your thing and leave a message after the beep and a number and I'll get to you when I can. If this is a job, and I don't get back to you, call Sonia, and she'll get back to you. The number is-,"**

Frustrated I slap the phone shut angrily, "Dummy," I grumble. Why won't he answer his phone…?

I lie down and look at the ceiling of my car with a sigh – what would my mom do right now if she was here? Well, there are many things my mom, Valerie would do; one of them being patient enough to give Rick at least one more day, before calling again and then contacting all of her hunting buddies. She'd at least try to have some patience and faith in Rick's ability as a hunter.

Maybe I should try that too? At least just give him one more day for him?

With that in mind I slowly feel my eyes slip shut as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

_Next Morning…_

We arrived to the camping ground and it was no surprise that Haley and company were already there – the company of course, consisting of her brother, Ben and the tour guide.

I parked my car behind the brothers' Impala, and got out closed my door and caught up to the brothers.

"You guys got room for 3 more?" Dean hollered out.

Haley gave us a reeling and unexpected look, "Wait you wanna come with us?" I shrugged stuffing my hands in my jacket pockets, "What was your first clue?" I smirked faintly.

Sam caught up to Dean and stood next to me, slinging his back over his shoulder.

"Who're these guys?" The guide asked shrewdly eyeing us from head to toe, though his eyes seemed to linger on me a bit too long for my liking, so I just gave him my best snobby 'what?' look.

"Apparently this is all the park service can muster up for search and rescue," Haley answered sarcastically, looking over her shoulder.

I scoffed, "Better than nothing. It's 6 of us," I shrugged.

Haley gave me a look to which I responded with a shrug. "You're rangers?" The guide looked at us again, then tried to discretely check me out, which made me huff. I was only dressed in a tank top, brown leather jacket, plain jeans, and that was it, nothing attention grabbing, so I had no idea what the heck this guy's problem was, but for now I'd ignore it.

Dean answered for all of us as usual, "That's right," he nodded confidently, as I brushed past him and followed after Sam.

Haley apparently must have been in one of her moods cause she chose to criticize Dean's choice of wardrobe, as I made my way past her.

"You want help or not," I stopped and stared at her moodily – I could be the b-word too, "Cause right now you really should take all the help you can get," I drew my face closer giving her a mean girl frown.

Haley frowned back at me, and seemed to shut up for now.

Dean seemed to diffuse the tension sensing sh-stuff was about to go down, "Oh sweetheart I don't do shorts," he walked towards us and grabbed my arm, "And this angel-face knows it," he joked.

His grip tightened on me, as he gave mea a stormy look, and with that look I could see he had plenty to say about this, until the guide spoke up, "What you think this is funny?" He demanded, "It's dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt."

Dean turned and looked back at him turning his attention away from me, so I slipped my arm out of his grip, "Believe me. I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help her find brother, that's all," Dean said motioned to Haley and Ben.

Dean then walked ahead to catch up to Sam, who didn't seem to want to say much to the guide and the two siblings.

I just stared at everyone in the small group, surveying them carefully.

The guide seemed to give Haley a disapproving frown, which she didn't really return but just shrugged.

Well, this would turn into an exciting trip now wouldn't…?

**[Third Person POV]**

Between Sam's irritability, Haley's constant criticism and skepticism, Sonia's smartass remarks, the guide, Roy, going between glaring at them to leering at Sonia, when she wasn't looking, Dean was having an awesome day so far.

Roy led them along a trail, and Dean followed after him, while Sonia walked a little bit ahead of Sam, making sure to keep her distance from Haley.

Another thing, which irritated Dean is when chicks fought – it was like watching cats hiss at each other and fight.

At least the party was quiet.

"Roy," Dean started out, "So you done a little hunting?" He made conversation at least, seeing as how, Sonia and Sam seemed to make some kind of silent agreement to say as little as possible.

"Yeah," Roy answered, "More than a little," he said briskly, and Dean suddenly got the feeling that this guide didn't like him, or his brother all that much.

"Uh huh," Dean murmured looking around, "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Some bucks, sometimes bear," Roy murmured angling his rifle around carefully like an expert.

Dean felt a smile curl at the corners of his lips, "Tell me. Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" He asked humorously.

Sonia gave Dean a look which he couldn't see.

And by the looks of it, Dean's taunt incited the following effect; Roy grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, and forced him to face him. Dean didn't seem phased though, but it still made the rest of the group stop. "Whatcha' doing Roy?" Dean asked calmly.

Roy let him go then grabbed a wooden stick and moved it to the ground, and Sonia heard and awful metallic _"CLANK" _sound.

It was a bear trap.

The older man looked up arrogantly and smugly, "You should watch where you're steppin' Ranger," he said the last part sarcastically.

Sonia rolled her eyes at this, and continued to walk on ahead with Sam.

Dean turned and looked at us, "It's a bear trap," he smirked, and Sonia gave a long sigh, as Haley brushed past her, "Watch it, would you?" Sonia grumbled out at Haley.

Haley gave her a frustrated scowl, to which Sonia gave a cool shrug, and Haley ran to catch up to Dean's pace, "You didn't pack any provisions, you guys don't carry a duffle bag," she listed, as Dean gave her a brief glance then went back to look ahead at the trail, "You're not Rangers, so what the hell are you?" Haley grabbed Dean's shoulder and turned him around as she demanded furiously.

Sonia gave a scoff, "…," but the look she got from Dean, made her bite her tongue from saying something rude and snappy.

Dean stared at Haley then glanced at Sam, who passed by with Sonia, and gave Dean a quick nod, which Dean returned with a inconspicuously, "Sam and I are brothers," he replied, "And we're looking for our father," he finished, "He might be here. We don't know. We just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat," and just like that the hostility seemed to ebb away from Haley's face.

"And the girl," Haley asked, her dark eyes flashing at Sonia's back, "Why's she here?"

"She's trying to find her brother. Last she heard he was traveling with our dad. And she hadn't heard from him since," Dean explained, "Kind of like you," he murmured.

Haley frowned faintly, and it looked like she got it now, why Sonia was so irritable.

The dark haired girl shifted from one foot to the other, "Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

Dean shrugged, "Well, I'm telling you now," he answered simply, "Sides' it's the most honest I've ever been with a woman…ever," he admitted slowly, and reluctantly.

Haley took a moment to just stared at him and scrutinize him with her dark eyes. "So we okay?" Dean asked her.

She looked into his eyes and sighed, "Yeah," she said quietly, "Kay'," she nodded.

"And we did pack provisions," he smiled and pulled out a bag of M&amp;Ms, and dug in to fish some out.

Haley would have laughed if this situation wasn't so serious at the moment, and even could have considered Dean…well, cute almost~

The search party pressed on, and after an hour and a half, the guide stopped ahead of them as Sam and Sonia caught up to him, "This is it Blackwater Ridge," he let his eyes linger on Sonia a little too long again and it didn't go unnoticed by her.

Sam tore his attention away from Sonia by being the first to ask, "What coordinates are we at?"

The guide gave Sam a look, tearing his attention away from the stunning looking blond to his GPS, which beeped and calculated, "Thirty-five minus one eleven," he answered, glancing at Sam's back.

Dean slowly sauntered towards his brother and the blond haired girl, and stared on ahead then glanced back at them, "You two hear that?"

Sonia didn't answer right away, "…." She seemed to have grown rather quiet but observant.

Sam didn't waste a second, "Yeah. Not even crickets…"

The guide suddenly broke the brother's focus, "I'm gonna go and take a look around."

Sam frowned, then looked away, "You shouldn't go off by yourself," he pointed out warningly.

Roy gave a sarcastic and amused smile, "That's sweet. Don't worry about me," he smirked then glanced at Sonia who didn't seem to pay either one of them any attention, "Rather it be her," he mumbled under his breath as he brushed past them.

Dean felt his lips curl downwards in a frown, but seeing Sonia not rise to the guide's taunt's to put him in his place….irritated him somewhat, even though he knew it really shouldn't. After all he only knew this chick a week, and didn't know the first thing about her. Except that she was from a hunting family and she had a brother whom she was looking for. And the stories told about her mother, who was said to be a….fire and brimstone sort of woman, that even Hell would be afraid of her.

He shook those thoughts away quickly, and turned to look at the rest of the party, "Okay everybody stays together," he motioned to their space as Roy moved on ahead.

Dean slowly turned and saw Sonia walking ahead, following after the guide in a disconcerting silence – he didn't do well in long tense, especially awkward silences, but Sonia not being her fiery and fierce spitfire smark-alecky self was…worrisome.

At this point, he could only wonder what was going through that pretty little head of hers.

They walked along the dirt path, and Dean followed after Sonia who followed behind the guide but waded back to put some distance between them; that gesture alone made Dean grin to himself suddenly, but he couldn't really explain it.

Sam made sure to stay close to Ben and Haley throughout their trekking through the woods.

As they walked on, the guide wandered off somewhere to explore more of the territory within their reach. And that was when they all heard the shouting.

"Haley! Over here!"

Haley ran in the direction of the voice, and the others followed along behind her. They had all stumbled upon the ruins of a campsite, which left Haley reeling, "Oh my god."

Roy spoke up, "Looks like a grizzly," he observed.

"Tommy?" Haley looked around frantically as she started skimming through the tents with her eyes, "Tommy!" She dropped her pack and moved forward.

"Tommy!" She raised her voice, and that was when Sam moved towards her, shushing her lightly.

Haley looked up at him, "Why?"

Sam looked around, "Something might still be out there," he murmured. Haley looked up at him and Sam turned to Sonia, "Isn't that right?" He asked her.

Sonia's shining baby blue eyes flitted to him and she nodded.

"Sam, Sonia," the two heard Dean's voice call them from a short distance. Sam watched as Sonia jogged in the direction.

They got to Dean who was crouching down with his back turned to them.

Sam crouched down beside him and Sonia stood behind the two of them as Dean stated the fact everyone else seemed to have missed, "The bodies were dragged from the campsite," he looked down at a trail of an impression in the ground, and Sonia realized that only a human body could make an impression like that, "But it looks like the tracks vanish," Sonia murmured.

"She speaks," Dean smirked, and for that Sonia nudged his shoulder roughly, "Not the time," she said.

"Right, like Sony said, they just vanish," Dean pointed out, "It's weird," he slowly got to his feet with Sam mimicking his movement, "I'll tell you what it's no skinwalker or black dog," he said.

Sam seemed a bit too focused on what Dean was saying to notice the nickname Dean just gave to Sonia, but Sonia caught but chose not to comment on it. With that they all turned to head back.

**[First Person POV]**

Dean was right, this was no Skinwalker or Black Dog, but it was something, and it was giving me the goosebumps.

Speaking of which, it looked like I wasn't the only one – we got back and I saw Haley kneeling down holding something and it looked like she was crying over it.

I saw Dean kneel down next to her, and offer a comforting remark, "Hey he can still be alive," he said to her. Haley turned to look at him, and the seemed to share a look, that made me stare and furrow my brows, as a strange feeling splintered a tiny fraction in my chest. Weird…

"HELP!"

That cry jerked us out of all our thoughts and out of our skins, for most of us. Dean and Sam were the first to break into action as they ran to follow the voice, I felt my body react almost like it was responding to being shocked, and chased after them following close behind.

Haley and the others chased after us, as we all ran to where we heard the yelling coming from. I fingered my gun, fully prepared to draw it.

We ran clearing out through the leaves and branches, ducking and moving at a fast pace.

The cries persisted and soon we all stopped and looked past the trees, and I couldn't stop the chill that was traveling down my back.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here didn't it?" Haley asked breathily and frantically.

I glanced over at Dean and Sam – Dean looked calm but alert, but Sam just looked alert, and on guard. I looked down at my own hands, which gripped my weapon tightly.

A tense gust of wind blew and I felt unease curling in my stomach, and just as well, Sam seemed to feel it, "Everybody back to camp," he ordered.

And with that we all took off after him back to where our supplies were.

We got to the deserted campsite and found the packs missing.

"Our packs," Haley exclaimed.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone," Roy muttered as he crouched down.

"What the hell's going on?" Haley demanded.

"It's smart," Sam pointed out, "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," he murmured grimly.

Roy muttered something about a nut-job and thief, about how he stole all their gear.

Sam approached me and took me by the arm, "Come on," he whispered to me, then moved over to Dean, "I need to speak with you, in private," he whispered to him. Guess that meant I'd be coming too.

Dean stared at him then me, as Sam walked taking me with him, as I followed. I could hear Dean's feet crunching the leaves and twigs beneath him indicating that he was following us.

Sam looked tense, and was probably seconds from having a fit.

I think in his own state, he had let go of my hand and stepped over a tree stump, and I repeated the act; I couldn't help but wonder what was so important he had to take the two of us aside this far…unless, he already knows what this could be.

"Kay," Dean stated looking between the two of us.

Sam turned to face him and approached him, "Let me see dad's journal," he said trying to hide the panic, without a doubt.

He masked it well though, behind an all business exterior.

Dean pulled out the book and handed it over to him, "…."

Sam undid the binds and flipped through the pages and clippings – I moved closer to look at it, as Dean looked over his shoulder, "Alright," Sam said lowly getting our attention.

We both looked down and saw a sketch outline of a skeletal yet detailed looking Native American figure. "Check this out," Sam whispered.

Dean scoffed, "Oh come on," he smiled as he stared at it.

I stared at the page, and felt my arms get goose-bumps, "Oh….,"

"Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods," Dean claimed, looking at Sam with a humored smile on his face, "Or northern Michigan. I never even heard of one this far west," he stated confidently.

I shook my head, "But the facts and evidence are all there," I pointed out.

"Think about it Dean. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice," Sam pointed out.

Dean frowned then looked off sighing, "Great," he held up his gun, "Well then this is useless."

Frowning, I wasn't too sure about that, "A wendigo can be taken care of, Dean. The trick is to catch them. I mean it would be easier if I had my gear with me," I pointed out specifically to him. I remembered the story my grandma, Lucile told me about how her grandfather faced down a wendigo. She told me that her grandpa, Francis, "Frank" had used silver-tipped arrows and then after he disabled it, he had burned it until there was only ash. Unfortunately my bow and arrows were back in my car, and Dean insisted that we didn't need anything that flashy or attention-grabbing. And now he looked like he regretted it. I also enjoy when I'm right~

Sam glanced at me then looked like he was thinking something over, "….," he closed the book and handed it back to Dean, and turned to walk past him but stopped and turned, looking at the both of us, "We gotta get these people to safety."

He left me and Dean, just standing together looking at each other.

"Any ideas?" I asked him suddenly.

Dean glanced at me his lips puckering together in thought, "I'll let you know when I think of something."

I shrugged, "Okay. But just so you know, I do know of a way to kill a Wendigo. My grandma taught me how," I said and walked past him.

"Your grandma?" Dean asked in mild interest.

"Yup," I said as he walked behind me, until we made it to the campground, "Alright listen up, it's time to go," Sam announced, "Things have gotten more complicated."

Haley looked at the three of us and probably from our grim looks picked up on it, and panicked, "What?"

"Kid don't worry. Whatever's out there," Roy started out, "I think I can handle it."

Sam was looking up, and reluctantly, I looked up too, "It's not him I'm worried about," the younger Winchester brother admitted, "If you shoot this thing you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now," he ordered.

Roy looked like he wasn't having this, "One, you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders!"

"And you are," I quipped flatly.

Roy turned on me and glared, and looked a bit irritated at that comment.

"Relax!" Dean ordered.

Sam looked like he was at the end of his rope, "We never should have let you come out here in the first place," Sam snapped, "We're trying to protect you."

"Protect me?! I was hunting in these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight," he argued angrily, and clearly riled up.

"Yeah?" Sam queried, "It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive, unless we get your stupid sorry ass outta here," Sam sneered at him.

And here I thought I would be the one having a problem with this guide.

Roy let out a harsh laugh, "You know you're crazy right?" He gave Sam a shove, to which I scowled at and headed straight for him

"Yeah?! Ever hunt a w-," Dean reacted just as fast as I had and grabbed Sam, dragging him off, "Chill out," he snapped this time. I shoved past Roy hard, as I heard Haley give out a sharp exclamation, "He's right you really are stupid," I snapped at the laughing smug guide.

Roy's eyes snapped at me and I gave him a nasty look, and he looked like he was about to round in on me too, "Back off," I snap impatiently.

I had a low tolerance for a-holes as it is, and now this? I might just decide to hunt people like him instead!

"Stop!" Haley shouted, "Stop," she grabbed Roy's arm in warning, as Dean tried to calm Sam down.

I walked over to the brothers, "Keep it together," I murmured to Sam, "Calm down." I turned and saw Roy grinning and snickering to himself at us, "What are you grinning about," I snapped sharply and loudly, making him look at me in alarm.

I breathed through my nostrils heavily and tried to reign in my temper trying to calm myself; if I didn't know this thing any better, either way, even if we stuck together or just started fighting amongst ourselves it would all work to this thing's advantage, so I looked away and chose to bite my tongue and avoided saying more.

"Look everybody just stop," Haley ordered, having enough, "Look Tommy might still be alive," she stated, "And I'm not leaving here without him," she declared.

But then that was to be expected wasn't it? I look over at Sam and Dean who looked at me then at each other, Dean was the one to break the tense silence, "It's getting late," he shifted in his place, "This thing is a good hunter in the day. And an unbelievable hunter at night," he said firmly. "We'll never beat it. Not in the dark," he admitted. Haley stared at him and at Sam and I, and by the looks on our faces I can only guess she believed what Dean was saying.

"We need to settle in and protect ourselves," Dean said brushing past her, walking away from Sam and I.

Haley turned and stared at his back, "How?" She asked him.

Dean glanced at her then at me, "Sammy you see what you can do, Sonia come give me a hand," he motioned me to follow him. I followed after him as Sam set to work on what he was told – without a doubt Dean just gave Sam a coded order, that only he'd understand.

Dean and I got to work drawing out Anasazi symbols out, and we worked quietly and efficiently, "So you said your grandma faced down a Wendigo?" He asked me in a lowered voice.

I shook my head, "No, she told me the story of how her grandpa faced down a wendigo and killed it," I whispered to him patiently, in an almost chiding voice.

He looked up at me, regarding for a moment, and I wasn't sure if it was my imagination but there was something….lingering or….was it impressed or appreciative in his gaze, "And how'd he do it. These things are supposed to be wicked fast, hard to catch right? I get that he set it on fire but how?"

I wracked my brain as I recalled the story, "My grandma told me how her grandpa, Frank had taken on a Wendigo. He had thought to lure it out using someone as bait but then refused since it wasn't exactly a sure thing, and he didn't want blood on his hands, he had lured it out another way, by using himself as bait, and somehow he trapped it in an Anasazi circle, and when it tried to get in he shot it with a silver tipped arrow, to weaken and slow it down. It worked so then he set it on fire," I concluded.

"That was smart of him, but still pretty risky though," Dean murmured quietly. I nodded in agreement, "Well, we all know the risks when getting involved in things like this," I pointed out.

Dean looked up at me, "Do you?" He asked, making me snap my head up at him in surprise, "Of course I do."

"They why do you hunt?" Dean asked me.

I stared at him and there it was again, his eyes burning into mine and I felt suddenly hot in my jacket, "Cause it's in my blood," I admitted.

It got quiet as we continued to draw out the symbols, "But that's the same question I can ask you…about Sam," I looked up at him meeting his eyes with my own.

Dean frowned, "What's that supposed to mean," he asked me.

I stared at him unflinchingly, "I know you've noticed it too Dean. He's on edge, he's preoccupied, and he almost came close to getting into an all out brawl with the guide. Imagine that he's probably ready to get into a fight with anyone if pushed," I said, "He's obsessed with finding his girlfriend's killer, and I get that he loved her and that's why he's doing this, but he's letting this cloud him," I said sagely, "He's not focused at all."

Dean stared at me, "And what am I supposed to do? You know I don't do chick-flick moments," he reminded me quietly.

"I know that but you're his brother, talk some sense into him, or just talk to him," I advised, "He needs someone to vent to, cause he's keeping that all bottled up inside," I murmured.

"Look," I looked up at him, "Either you talk to him or I do. Anything to get away from Roy," I whispered, "He's checking me out again," I grumbled to myself.

Dean cringed, "That's gross, but…," he shrugged, "At least he's got taste," he smiled. He could really joke at a time like this? "You guys are all the same, as long as you get to stare you're happy," I smirked a little. Dean snickered, "Hey as long as he doesn't touch then that's fine, otherwise he'll be looking at a broken hand."

I blinked at him and grinned, "Aw, you'd do that for lil' ole' me?" Right there and then he looked like he should have stuck his foot in his mouth, so he just glanced up at me, "…."

Dean stared at me and moved his face closer to look at me, "…." I wondered what he would do for a moment but then he got up and went to draw some more symbols around us. Well…, that was somewhat disappointing I'd admit.

I could hear rustling behind me, and saw Haley and Ben trying to get a fire going, "Hey," I said to them, "You two holding up okay back there?" I asked.

Ben nodded his eyes meeting mine shyly, and I smiled at him, and saw his face turn red slightly.

Chuckling I went about my task again – the kid was cute.

It was beginning to get dark soon and that was actually stirring up some worry in me, as I thought about this whole thing in my head; Haley might be right, Tommy might still be alive. This was a Wendigo after all right? I wracked my brain again trying to remember all I knew about the species. They stored food in the winter didn't they? My nervousness was overriding my focus, and I couldn't think straight.

"One more time that's-?" Haley asked softly.

"Anasazi symbols," Dean answered her question, "It's for protection," he explained, "Wendigo can't cross over."

At that Roy just laughed humorously as I finished my last symbol, "All done here," I called to Dean.

"Great," Dean smiled at me then looked up at Roy, "And nobody likes a skeptic Roy," he taunted, then got up from his crouch and sauntered over to Sam who was sitting by himself in a sullen looking mood, "…."

Seeing that they needed a moment, I decided to stay where I was, or at least go and sit by the fire, away from the guide, who was stealing inconspicuous (at least he thought so) glances at me.

I sat by the fire across from Haley and Ben, and stared at small dim flames.

The quiet that enveloped us was disconcerting, and if I wasn't trained for this sort of thing, I'd be sweating pretty badly. Mom always did tell me that you needed a cool and clear head for this kind of thing, and you couldn't afford any mistakes or slip ups, like skepticism or impatience. And just thinking about her right now, I felt my chest tighten; I missed her so much right now. I missed my family, my brother, my room, my house, the lake house, my friends, even Alex. Speaking of which, I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket to check if I had any messages from him. So far nothing…

"So," Haley started out grabbing my attention, "Your brother might be here too? Is it the same thing that might have Tommy?"

I stare at her, and slowly shake my head, "I don't know. He left me a clue behind leading all of us here," I admitted to her quietly.

Haley nodded, and Ben was staring at the fire, "He doesn't keep in touch with you?" He suddenly asked me, surprising Haley.

"He does," I admit, "Just this time he chose to take off on his own," I murmur.

Ben stared at me, "You'll find him," he said quietly – if this was meant to comfort me, then it worked a little, making me smile at him, "Thanks," was all I said with a soft smile at him.

Through the flames, and the lighting I could see Ben's face flush as he smiled to himself, making me smile more, as I let out a chuckle.

Slowly I turned towards the brothers, and feeling worry gnaw at me I got up and decided to walk over to them, "You two okay?"

"No," Sam answered lowly and softly, "…Dad's not here…," he admitted softly.

I stare at him, just barely comprehending this – meant Rick was not here either.

Dean looked up at me, and it looked like he was a little apologetic.

"And you know it too right," Sam still didn't look up at me, "I mean that much we all know for sure right? He left us a message? A sign right?"

Dean lifted his head, looking straight, "Yeah you're probably right," he paused as Sam turned his head slightly, "To tell you the truth I don't think dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

He turned and faced Sam, and the younger brother did the same, "Then let's get these people back to town," Sam reasoned, "And lets hit the road. Go find dad, and Sonia's brother," his voice took on a stronger and firmer tone.

"Sam," I said softly, "We can't just leave these people here. And you heard Haley, she's not leaving here without her brother.

Sam looked irritated, "That still doesn't explain why we're still even here," he hissed and broke a twig and threw it on the ground impatiently.

Dean stared at him, then got up and moved to sit across from him, and I quietly slid into Dean's previous spot to sit next to Sam. Dean held up their dad's journal placing a flattened palm over it, "This is why," he declared, "This book. This is dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here," he stated firmly, even with a touch of pride and devotion, "And he's passed it onto us." Sam lifted his gaze, staring at his brother's face with an unreadable gaze. I stared at Dean mutely, taking all this in, "I think he wants us to pick up where he left off," Dean murmured, "You know, saving people, hunting things. Family business," he admitted strongly.

Sam looked visibly frustrated as he shook his head and buried it into his hands then looked up, "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants," Sam asked, listing his questions, and probably even his own doubts in this, "Tell us where he is…?"

I frown as I realize Sam brought up some good points, "That's the thing isn't it," I murmured, "Maybe what they're handling is something bigger than just us," I said, "And they're okay," I said hopefully.

Dean nodded, "But whatever the reason is we still don't know, all we can do is work with what we've got so far. I don't know, neither of us do. And he's give us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

Sam just shook his head, "Dean, no. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer," he whispered faintly; he looked up and I saw the determination etched into his face, "It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay. Alright. Sam we'll find them I promise," Dean said understandingly then moved to rest his elbows on his knees, "Listen to me, you've gotta prepare yourself. I mean this search could take awhile," he said earnestly, and I slowly nodded in agreement. "And all that anger," Dean continued, "You can't keep it burnin' over the long haul. It's gonna kill you," he said wisely, "You gotta have patience man."

Sam looked down and gave a short quiet laugh, "How do you do it? How do either of you," he looked between Dean and I pointedly, "do this? How does dad….or your brother do it?"

I stared at him, "Prioritize, I guess," I whispered, "When you're angry on a hunt, you're more likely to mess up. It's like setting loose a tripwire."

Dean hummed in agreement, "And for another thing, them," he motioned to Haley and Ben with his head, "I mean I figured our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others," he admitted, "May seem a little bit more bearable."

Sam watched the brother and sister huddle together by the fire, that I followed his gaze too, and felt nostalgic and homesick all together. For Rick, and the old days before we knew about the things in our closet, or what the dark hides, and even then before we knew we were both united together in those moments.

"And I'll tell you what else, else," Dean started that I turned and felt myself smile faintly at that, "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I can." Dean smiled at the two of us, after he caught my smile.

Sam slowly started to smile back at that, and I lifted my hand and patted him on the shoulder, which he seemed to relax under.

Too bad this whole bonding moment didn't last long…

"HELP ME!"

We all heard it, and I instantly got to my feet, looking up at the darkened tree branches.

Sam got his flashlight up and on, and I could hear the click of Dean's gun, I reached for the weapon I concealed in my jacket, as another cry resounded loudly, "PLEASE!"

Haley and Ben were on their feet, and Roy was armed and ready.

"HELP!"

Ben was at Haley's side holding her arm, and I moved a bit closer to them. "It's trying to draw us out," Dean pointed out, "Just stay cool stay put," he advised.

Roy chose at that moment to be funny, "Inside the magic circle?"

I gave him a glare, "Feel free to leave anytime," I mumbled under my breath. "HELP! HELP MEEE!" It called out again desperately, mimicking the human voice. "AAAHHHH!" The cries were swallowed by a roar, and a whirl sound that chilled me inside.

"Kay that's no grizzly," Roy murmured incredulously. "What was your first clue?" I quipped at him. I had the strongest urge to dance around singing 'I told you so' whenever this happened. But can I be blamed – it feels good when you're right…

But in this case I wish none of us were.

While Dean and Sam looked around, as Haley moved to a crouch on the ground with Ben who refused to let go of her hand, "It's alright, you'll be okay, I promise," she murmured to him. "Sonia," I heard Dean say my name, and I looked up at him, he motioned me to go to the siblings; I did so, and moved closer to stand next to them, and pulled out my revolver, clicking the safety off.

It was dead silent before we all heard a whirl and roaring screech, it was right behind me so I whirled around, trying to ignore Haley's shriek, as she moved to a little behind me.

This wendigo sounded pissed.

"It's here," someone murmured, and I moved to crouch down next to Haley and Ben, "Stay here, don't move out okay," I told them, "Not near the trees," I looked up. This thing was smart it would use the trees.

It circled around us, growling and hissing viciously and I felt fear actually trickling in my chest, but I remained still. I could hear Roy firing at it – like Sam said, it only served to make him angry.

He fired another bullet, and it screeched, "I hit it," he announced and ran out of the circle.

"Roy!" Dean called out and moved to follow after him, but stopped at the border of the circle. "Roy!"

The guide didn't listen; Dean turned to us, "Don't move," he ordered, and Haley grabbed a piece of wood from the fire like a torch and brought Ben close to her. I moved to stand next to them.

Dean ran off to follow Roy, "Dean," I shouted after him. Sam took off after him too, "Sam," I yelled after him. "Stay with them," I heard Sam shout back at me.

I could hear Roy shouting from a distance, and Dean's yells mixing in with his, and then soon, just one of their voices. Dean's…

I couldn't hear Roy anymore.

"ROY!" The brothers were still calling out for him….

_Next Morning_

I'd think I'd be used to sleepless nights, but not nights like that. I barely slept a wink; most of my evening was preoccupied keeping watch over Ben and Haley – she refused to sleep, but I could tell she was tired, from the combination of walking such a long distance, and worrying over her brother, and now Roy being gone. Ben had tried to sleep and actually managed to succeed. The entire time, Haley and I didn't exchange a word except for me to advise her to rest her eyes for at least a few minutes, an hour at the most.

Apparently she was compliant when she was tired so she took my advise while I watched over them, diligently.

But I wasn't the only one awake, Sam and Dean stayed up too, and by morning I rubbed my eyes and surveyed the camp to see Sam leaning against a tree stump, his eyes half lidded from exhaustion, as he fingered the charm hanging from his dad's journal, "Good morning Sam," I said faintly, voice lidded from exhaustion.

Sam glanced at me, and nodded numbly.

Later on, Haley and Ben were both awake, and I got up to stretch my legs, Dean was up and about too. "I don't….," Haley muttered with difficulty, "I mean these types of things aren't supposed to be real," she said, sitting on her knees with her legs tucked underneath her.

"I wish I could tell you different," Dean said observing some scratches on a tree.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Haley asked cautiously.

"We don't," Dean sighed as he walked over to crouch down in front of her, "But we're safe in here," he reassured her.

"The Anasazi symbols that we drew last night, they should repel it," I murmured softly.

Ben looked up at me, "Will it work?" I nodded at that, "It couldn't come in last night," I said, "That made it angry, so it tried to draw us out."

"How do you know about this stuff?" Haley asked us, or Dean specifically.

Dean stared at her then looked down, "It kinda' runs in the family," he smiled looking up at her.

Haley looked up at me, "Yours too?" I only nodded, "Almost 100 years of family history involved this," I replied.

Sam, who had wandered off to check on the surroundings, had come back, "Hey, so we got half a chance in the daylight," he announced, as Haley and Ben slowly climbed to their feet, "And I for one…wanna kill this evil son of a bitch," he admitted calmly.

"Well hell, you know I'm in. Sonia?" Dean asked giving me a smirk, which I found myself returning, "You have to ask," I say.

Sam nodded and slowly opened John's journal to the page about the wendigo, "Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." Dean picked up from there, "They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter."

I picked up from there, "And their weaknesses are rare, killing them's near to impossible unless you can catch them."

Haley frowned, "Well what are they?" She asked her voice starting to give away her nervousness.

"Aside from the Anasazi symbols," I listed, "Silver, and fire, like Sam said gunshots will only make it angry."

Haley's eyes flitted from me to the brothers, "And how's a man turn into one of those things?"

"Starvation," I answer simply.

Dean nodded, "It's always the same thing. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp," he informed them.

Ben looked up at Sam and me, "Like the Donner party," he murmured, and I nodded at that.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives you certain abilities. Speed, strength," Sam listed out, "Immortality."

"You eat enough of it," Dean began "Over years you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry," he said fiddling with a bloodstained cloth.

"So if that's true then how can Tommy still be alive," Haley asked looking at us hopefully almost.

Sam and Dean exchanged a hesitant look, "You're not gonna like it," Dean murmured as Sam shifted uncomfortably

"Tell me," Haley said firmly – and I suddenly changed my opinion of her; I liked her more, after seeing how tough she could be. Like my mom…

"Wendigos tend to do what most mammals do for the winter," I answered after sighing, "They store food. Though that's probably not the most….comforting thing..," I mumbled.

She stared at me with interest.

Dean nodded, "More than anything a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time," he explained a bit better, "When it's awake it keeps it's victims alive and stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants," he said as Haley stared at him then glanced at Ben slowly.

"If your brother's alive it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. And we gotta track it back there," Dean concluded.

"Like a cave….or…," I started out then paused – wasn't there a mine somewhere here?

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asked worriedly but firmly, "Like how Sonia said," Haley motioned to me, "We got any silver?"

"Well guns are useless, and so are knives," he circled around us, "And as for the silver? We had some," Dean admitted, "So basically," he held a bottle of alcohol and a spray canister, "we gotta torch the sucker," he finished.

So we agreed to try and find its hiding place, and made our trek deeper into the woods, with Dean leading the way, Haley walking right behind him, me walking in front of Ben, and Sam following in the back keeping an eye on our backs and the fronts.

I had kept my eyes up the entire time, and noticed a rather curious spectacle – the branches were broken, and there were scratch marks on the bases of the trees, some of them red.

I stopped and looked up and Sam stopped and looked up with me, "Sonia?" I pointed up, "See a pattern?" I asked him, as he followed my finger and looked up too. "Damn," he mumbled then moved frantically ahead of the pack.

As we walked along, Sam was in the front this time, with me lagging in the back but keeping close to Ben.

"Dean," Sam called out to his brother.

Dean caught up to him gun in hand, "What is it?" He asked, as Sam looked up and around, noticing the pattern then I see Sam frown, but the light bulb went off in his head, "You know I was thinking that those claw prints are so distinct. So easy to follow," he murmured to Dean as I stayed near the siblings.

It was then things grew quiet again, and I felt the goose bumps rise and the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. And there it was again that horrific mesmerizing growl, and hiss. I grabbed my weapon and looked around as did the brothers, Haley whirled around, as she and Ben moved closer to me.

Then it was quiet, and I moved a step away from Haley and Ben and listened – it all happened so fast I could barely register the sound of Haley shrieking and ducking out of the way as something hit the ground with a large 'THUD'.

I whirled around expecting it to be anything but Roy's body mauled and unrecognizable lying crumpled on the ground.

I moved to check on Haley as did the brothers and they pulled her up, "You okay?" I heard Sam ask.

"His neck's broken," Dean said frantically as he checked the guide, then he got up and urged us to move, "Okay run! Run! Run! Let's go," he ushered us to run and we all scrambled out of the area as fast as we could.

We all ran past the thick trees, and couldn't help but split off; Dean, being faster ran ahead of us, with Haley struggling to keep up. I ran just a few behind Sam and Ben.

I heard a trip and a fall and turned to see Ben falling flat on his face – Sam and I both turned towards, "C'mon. I gotcha," Sam urged him helping him up, I moved over to him and helped them both up.

Without thinking I grabbed Ben's hand and ran trying to pull him along with me as Sam followed along behind us, trying to keep watch for us.

Dean and Haley were nowhere in sight, probably ahead of us-

"AAAHHH!" That was a girl's shriek.

And I'm sure Ben's fears had been realized, "Haley!" He shouted as we stopped, both staring up.

I stayed close to Ben, as Sam walked up behind us and bent down to pick something up; I looked over at him and saw that he was holding a broken bottle in his hands.

Sam looked around and so did I, tightening my grip on my gun. "DEAN!" Sam yelled.

Now it was just the 3 of us.

"C'mon Sam…we gotta keep moving," I urged them both to move.

The walk was hurried but slow and alert. Ben had been quiet before but now he was asking some questions and looking around.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy," Ben asked.

"Honestly? Because I think Roy shot at it. Pissed it off," Sam answered.

"They don't like guns," I added quietly.

Ben wandered a little further but not beyond my reach, then he bent down, "…." And picked something off the ground, "They went this way," he said in relief.

I moved over to him and stared at what Ben held in his hands. An M&amp;M piece… Dean~

Sam moved forward and took the piece in his hand, and let out a soft laugh, "It's better than bread crumbs."

I laughed at that, and didn't care that this was no time to laugh.

We followed the trail, and it slowly led us to what looked to be an abandoned mine, "Mine," I murmured, "It would be a place like this."

Sam got to a wooden entrance where there was a red warning sign and saw that it was partially open so he glanced at us and shrugged and slipped inside.

Ben hesitated and looked at me, I just smiled at him, and took his hand. He gripped mine tight and slipped in, with me following behind him as I got my gun ready.

As expected it was pitch black inside, and I could make out some things in the dark but not all, but at least with Sam shining the flashlight it helped.

I glanced behind us in case of danger but glanced back ahead to keep an eye on Ben and Sam.

We stopped when we heard a growl. Sam dimmed out the flashlight and grabbed Ben and ushered us off to the side, where we hid behind a wall.

I tried to relax my own breathing, and keep quiet while I listened, but it didn't help that my heart was beating out of my ribcage.

Sam peeked out to see and I moved my head a little to see too, and heard the sounds first before seeing the Wendigo's silhouette walking in the lighting and somewhere inside the tunnels.

I heard Ben give out a light sound to which Sam clamped a hand to his mouth desperately to keep the monster from hearing us.

We waited before Sam released Ben and once he was sure it was gone for the time being.

Slowly we emerged from the hiding place and continued walking in more quiet and stealthy footfalls. The pathway for us looked like it was made out of wood, cause I could hear it creaking.

I wondered how old it was for a brief moment, but that was soon answered when it creaked loudly then broke and I felt the air whistling around me, and a sharp fall, knocking the air out of my lungs. It looked like Sam and Ben fell with me – I could hear their gasps in the dark.

Ben looked up and something must have spooked him, cause he jumped back and nudged me by accident. Sam caught him and assured him it was okay. I turned my head and saw what had Ben so frightened.

Skulls and bones littered the place.

I looked around and heard a tugging and creaking sound again. Looking around again I saw something suspended from the ceiling, and it reminded me of a puppet.

Quickly realizing it wasn't I jumped to my feet, and Sam looks like saw them too, and moved over to the suspended weights, "Haley," Ben said frantically in a quiet voice and woke her up, as Sam checked on Dean who was there too.

Haley groaned and opened her eyes, while Dean grunted out as Sam asked him if he was okay.

We quickly untied them and then loosened their bonds – the whole time I looked around, trying to listen for it or see if it was coming. "Where is it?" Dean asked.

"It's gone for now," Sam answered quickly and quietly.

Haley looked up and froze then slowly got up, as she saw another suspended body hanging from the ceiling, and walked towards it with Ben following behind her.

I moved behind them watching for them quietly. I heard Haley make a noise of relief, and breathe out her brother's name, "Tommy…!" He was still alive like we said, thank god.

While the siblings had their little reunion Dean bent down and found something interesting, "Check it out."

He lifted the object, for Sam and I to see, "Flare guns," Sam murmured then smiled slowly, "Those'll work."

I smiled, "Perfect, now we can torch this thing."

Slowly we got out of there and found our way through the tunnels. Tommy kept up by Haley and Be, moved as best as he could, but only managed a hobble. I stayed close to them and Sam stood in front of us.

We heard it again – that disgusting growl. Sam cocked his gun, while Dean got the flare gun ready. "Looks like someone's home for supper," he commented dryly.

"We'll never outrun it," Haley said the panic rising in her voice, at which the brothers exchanged a brief look, and Dean spoke up, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Sam murmured his agreement, and I watched them curiously, then Dean turned to us, "Alright listen to me," Dean said, "Sammy and Sonia are gonna get you out of here," he said firmly.

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked looking at him.

Dean's response might have worked in a James Bond movie but this wasn't the right time to call him on it. He winked at her, which made something twist in my chest, but I crushed it down, as soon as he went and yelled out loudly for the Wendigo to draw it out.

I looked around as Sam moved ahead to check the path ahead of us, gun raised and ready to fire, "C'mon hurry," he urged us to follow, which we did.

We followed him once Sam made sure to check the coast was clear for us.

Deep in the tunnels I could hear the echoes of Dean's shouts as he taunted it.

We moved faster and got closer to the entrance, as soon as Sam checked both directions for any signs of it then turned to us, and looked at me, "Get 'em outta here," he said to me.

"Sam no," Haley protested.

I shook my head, "Now isn't the time for this your brother's hurt."

"Go," Sam ordered, "Go!"

I draped Tommy's arm over my shoulder and helped try and move him out, as Haley finally caved in.

We ambled away from Sam and closer to the way out, and it was quiet, until we heard a roar and a gunshot. Haley turned to look over her shoulder, "Sam!"

There he was running to us, "Hurry! Hurry," he ordered us and pushed along to keep going.

We did our best to get moving as fast as we could – and I could still hear the growling and the roars. I could tell that it was hot on our heels chasing us down, and felt fear actually curling in my stomach.

Reaching a dead end we stopped, and Sam pushed us all behind him. We were all huddled together behind him but the creature finally caught up and cornered us.

It stood before us now, growling and snarling, making me raise my gun at it, but I hesitated, and felt my hands shaking a bit.

It reared it's back unveiling it's height, and it looked even worse up close in person.

"HEY!" I heard a shout then a shot rang out and hit the Wendigo; it burned alive from the inside, and crumbled, revealing Dean standing behind it. It took me a moment to realize that we were saved, and would be alright. "Not bad huh?" Dean gloated with a cocky grin.

By the time we got out, it was dark already; Haley and her brothers had called for help, so an ambulance arrived, tending to the 3 of them.

Ben was with Sam explaining everything to the police, Haley was walking and talking with Dean and I was busy packing away my stuff, and made sure I had everything.

"Thank you," a quiet soft voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Ben, who was standing there nervously and timidly.

Sam was standing a few feet away from him but watching from a distance.

I smiled at him, "Anytime," I answered. He returned the smile bashfully, making me giggle.

I moved over closer to him and pressed a friendly sisterly kiss on his cheek, "Take care of yourself and your siblings Ben," I said to him. "I will," he said, "And I hope you find your brother," he told me sincerely, "And watch out for yourself."

I smile at him genuinely and nod, "I will." I looked over to see Sam giving me a bemused look, so I just shrugged at him, and together we made our way to Dean and Haley who looked to be in the middle of something.

"Let's go," Haley said to Ben as we approached her. Ben nodded slowly, then he moved to the ambulance. Haley glanced at Dean one last time, and did something that surprised me a bit.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek – and I felt that foreign twinge bubbling in my chest.

"I hope you find your father," she said to him lowly. Hey I'm here too, and missing a brother, but you know what thanks for the gratitude and words of encouragement, I thought to myself sarcastically and fought the urge to roll my eyes.

I stopped myself suddenly recognizing this feeling. Jealousy…? Hell no. I was not jealous of some girl over Dean Winchester!

"Thanks Sam, Sonia," she murmured to us as she wrapped an arm around her brother. I didn't even register the words but just nodded, "No problem," I answered automatically, then walked off processing this newfound discovery.

I was NOT jealous! No way. I only these boys a week and 2 days and already I'm acting like a jilted girlfriend? Ridiculous…

I got to my car, and stopped at the driver's side door, just staring at it – making up my mind I slowly got in and pulled out my phone checking for texts or voicemails.

**[Third Person POV]**

"Man I hate camping," Dean admitted.

"Me too," Sam agreed quietly.

The ambulance drove off taking the Collins siblings away. And Dean felt compelled to say this, "Sam you know we're gonna find dad right?"

The younger brother nodded, "Yeah, I know," he admitted, then turned to Dean and smirked, "But in the meantime I'm driving."

Dean sighed through his nose then threw the keys up for Sam to catch, "Does that mean I can ride with blondie over there?" He asked with a teasing chuckle.

Sam smirked, shrugging to himself, "Why don't you go ask her," he rolled his eyes, then he got behind the wheel of the Impala.

Dean smirked back, "Maybe I will." Then he strode over to the Pontiac, and saw Sonia tucking some hair behind her hear staring at her phone. He knocked on her window, making her jump in surprise. She rolled her window down and looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Hey," Dean smiled at her.

She gave him a smile back, "Hey so you're done playing the knight in shining armor?"

He frowned a bit. Where'd that come from? "Uh yeah sure, but listen. I gotta ask you something?"

Sonia looked embarrassed, "What?"

"Can I ride with you? Sammy's takin' the Impala for awhile," Dean explained.

"You're letting your brother drive? And you don't mind driving with a girl behind the wheel?" Sonia asked in mild surprise, "I don't let anyone drive my car except my mom, this is her baby," she admitted.

"Fair enough," Dean smirked then climbed into the passenger's seat, "Let's see what kinda tunes you got here," he rummaged through her music selection.

"Hey," Sonia said lamely but sighed, "See anything you like?"

"Uh huh I see some great stuff by Queen, Chris Norman, Eric Clapton, Aerosmith," he smirked.

"That a good thing or a bad thing," Sonia asked humorously as she started up the car and followed Sam.

"Good. You just walked out of my fantasy," he smirked then stopped – why did he just say that?

Sonia arched a brow, "That so?" She asked with a secret smirk of her own, "Well thank you, you're not so bad yourself," she flirted back mildly.

"Thanks sweetheart," he winked at her, making her laugh softly and shake her head as she followed after Sam. "You don't mind if I sing along with the song do you? It's a habit of mine," she admitted in a sheepish tone.

Well that was adorable, "Nah, I'll probably sing with you," Dean admitted with a genuine half smile.

"Really?" Sonia asked with a little giggle.

"Yup," Dean grinned as a Rolling Stones song came on and Sonia began to sing – she was pretty good at it, her voice was soft and good actually…and familiar.

Dean stole a glance at her and for a brief moment he saw an image that made him swallow hard. His mother…

He looked away and ahead and soon joined in with her singing, singing with her loudly, and laughing trying to push down the feeling.

And though they were unaware of it, the beginning of the same storm was brewing in them, along with a feeling of foreboding.


	3. Dead in the Water

**3\. Dead in the Water**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, they belong to Eric Kripke and co. Sonia belongs to my co-author, muse, and best friend, LadyHimawari91, whom without I wouldn't have gotten inspired by, as well as by her brilliant ideas. We have also come to the decision of extending this story and not limiting it down to just seasons 1-3, but to include the rest of the seasons as well, so this will be one complete story starting from seasons 1-10**_

**[First Person POV]**

"_Sonia~? Where are you? C'mon quit it. I don't wanna play anymore," I could hear my brother whining from down below me. I was siting atop a tree trying to hold in my giggles, as I was winning our game of hide-n-seek._

"_Sonia c'mon you win," he harrumphed, "You gotta come out now," Rick pleaded._

_I giggled at my victory and slowly started to come down, I didn't count the tree branch breaking and me falling. _

_It didn't register that I was shrieking like a banshee, or Rick shouting my name, while the air whistled around me._

_And then just before I hit the ground, I felt a pair of arms catch me, and a husky deep voice murmur in my ear, "Alice-"_

_Who?_

My eyes snapped open, right at the moment of collision between the impact and the voice. I jerked out of my sleep, and realized I was panting, and sweating mildly.

I looked around and saw that Sam was already up, and looking up something on his laptop, "Bad dream?" He asked with concern, lifting his eyes to look at me with interest. I stared at him, and slowly shook my head, "I think so…just….me falling is all," I murmured softly under my breath.

He nodded and went back to his work, and I noticed how quiet it was – Dean was not here.

He probably went out for some breakfast or something.

Getting up from the bed, I felt the slight cold chill cut into me, "I'm gonna go shower," I said, though I doubt Sam heard me, since he was so engrossed in his work, that he just gave me a nod.

I grabbed some new clothes, and a brush and walked to the bathroom; I grabbed the knob trying to open it, but it was locked. Then it turned and it was Dean in all his, wet and partially naked glory – at least he was wearing pants. "Mornin' Sony~" Dean grinned at me.

Feeling surprised, was an understatement, as I noticed his torso and how toned it looked, I felt my face grow warm as I looked up at him and nodded, "Uh yeah~ thanks you too," I answered quickly then tried to move past him.

My shoulder brushed against his arm, and I felt my breath hitch. Good thing I had my back to him otherwise he would see how ridiculous I probably looked.

I ducked in and closed the door behind me and locked it.

It's been a few weeks since Dean and I rode together away from Colorado and put the Wendigo case behind us.

I wouldn't say things had gotten awkward between us, but…something in me, sensed Dean pulling away, or trying to put some distance between us. Which, whether I'd admit it or not, to myself, it did hurt me a little.

Or a lot…

Sighing, I decided to unwind by grabbing that quick shower, and walked into the stall and turned on the hot water, and quickly stepped in to rinse off. I used some soap to lather it on, then rinsed and combed my fingers through my hair, and when I finished I got out, dried myself, and got dressed in faded blue jeans, and gray-periwinkle tank top.

I started to dry my hair then brushed it.

"Sonia?" I heard Dean knocking on the door, which made me go and answer it, "Yeah," I said.

Dean's eyes stared into mine, "We're going to get some breakfast you coming?"

I nodded, feeling the stirrings of disappointment in me – what, it's not like I was expecting a proposal. Or maybe the hopeless romantic in me was… "Yeah," I answered thinly, and got out of the bathroom and packed away, trying my best to act casual.

We've been at the Lynnwood Inn for a few days now, looking for interesting cases through the ads and newspapers.

Quietly we all settled down for breakfast; a waitress took our orders then brought back our breakfast.

Dean was busy looking through newspapers of murders or strange occurrences, and so was Sam, until he got up to use the restroom, while I took over his job.

"Can I get you anything else?" A high delicate provocative voice asked – I didn't have to look up to see if it who it was. It was the same waitress that served us. Funny, how she only seemed to ask Dean that question, and seemed to completely ignore me.

Dean didn't notice this since he a big boy grin on his face – I felt myself snort quietly.

"Just the check please," Sam said as he came over, as I rolled my eyes deliberately making sure that she saw.

She gave me a tight smile and looked me over as if to see her competition, as she caught my disdainful look, but decided to do as Sam suggested, but made sure to give Dean another smile before sauntering off.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I saw Dean's happy expression deflate as he hung his head miserably, but quickly stopped myself; remember, I told myself, you're not jealous over him.

He turned over to Sam, with exasperation, "You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun, once in awhile," he gave us both a look, then pointed to the blond waitress walking into the kitchen, "That's fun."

I gave him a flat judging look, and judging by the silence from Sam, I'm guessing he agreed with me.

Dean sighed to himself and pulled up the newspaper, "Here take a look at this. Think we got one," he said pointing to the article he circled. I leaned over to look at it, as my eyes skimmed through the words, "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out," Dean summed it up for us, "Authorities tried the water. Nothing. Sophie Carlton's the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of their bodies were found either. Had a funeral 2 days ago," Dean stated.

I looked up at him and Sam mimicked the gesture, then he looked back down at the paper.

"Funeral?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah it's weird they buried an empty coffin, for uh, closure or whatever," Dean agreed with him and waved his hand dismissively.

I just shook my head, "It's supposed to be symbolic."

"Symbolic? Closure?" Sam scoffed, "What closure? People don't just disappear Dean, other people just stop looking for them," he said in a slightly offensive tone.

Dean quickly picked up on that, and turned to face him challengingly, "Something you wanna say to me?"

"Guys," I snap quietly.

"The trail for dad. It's getting colder everyday," Sam stated factually.

"Exactly, so what are supposed to do," Dean demanded.

"I dunno. Something. Anything," Sam quipped impatiently.

I learned that patience was never one of Dean's strong qualities so I knew Sam was starting to get on his nerves, "You know what," Dean snapped, "I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find dad, just as bad as you do?"

"Guys c'mon let's not do this now," I started getting annoyed.

"Yeah I know you do-," Sam started up only to be cut off by Dean, "I'm the one that's been with him every single day, for the past 2 years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad," he said firmly, giving Sam a hard look.

"But until then we're gonna kill everything bad, between here and there. Okay?" Dean said his final piece, and at that point I just decided to wait until the finished.

It got quiet so I assume the coast was clear, "You boys done now," I asked coolly.

Sam grudgingly rolled his eyes and looked down, Dean was still staring him down, like some alpha male.

The blond waitress just had to pass by us, brushing past Dean, and that got him to break his contact with Sam and to stare after her backside. Much to my annoyance…

"Alright. Lake Manitoc," Sam murmured in agreement.

Dean was not even close to paying attention, and I felt that odd painful twist in my chest, and my temper flared. "Hey," Sam snapped Dean out of his reverie, "How far?"

Dean gave us the address and coordinates, and I got up quickly to get to the room, pack my stuff and get into my car. I just wanted to get away from Dean at the moment, and just have some time to think to myself – I always did do some of my best thinking, while behind the wheel of my baby.

As I packed away my stuff, I didn't hear the door opening, and footsteps coming in, "Hey," a deep calm voice greeted me, and I recognized it as Sam's.

"Hey Sam," I said quietly as I zipped up my bag, and went to check to see if I left anything behind. I couldn't explain why I was in such a sour mood…or maybe I just didn't want to.

Like I remembered to remind myself as a mantra, I did not like Dean Winchester. I was not jealous over Dean Winchester.

After making sure I had everything I walked out of the bathroom and past Sam, who noticed my hurried pace, "Hey, uh you okay?" He asked concern etched into his face.

I shrugged, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked him, after I paused at the doorway and glanced at him in question, trying to hide my distress.

Sam just shook his head, "You seem a bit on edge is all," he noticed.

"I'm fine and I'd rather not talk about it," I replied and stepped out opening the door only to almost bump into Dean. "Whoa~!"

I scoffed and stormed past him – great now this was going nowhere fast, and the only thing I could think of was to just get behind my car and drive.

**[Third Person POV]**

The ride to Lake Manitoc felt as long as Dean had said it was; the brothers were driving in the front with Sonia following behind you.

Sonia. Both brothers had different views of her from the weeks they had spent with them; hard to believe it was already a full month since they met, and now here she was traveling with them on the same case. Sam, being who he was, naturally got to know Sonia a little better – they had become something of friends, apparently underneath her adorable tough side, she was actually really sunny and hyper. She was able to make him smile at least a few times, which had been hard these past few days. He learned that she liked old black and white movies, musicals, including Tim Burton movies, which he found interesting, considering the genre. Her favorite actors were, Johnny Depp, Hugh Jackman, Helena Bonham Carter, Maggie Smith, and Audrey Hepburn. And on accident Sam had spotted one of her books, and saw that it was a play by Shakespeare, to which she admitted that she liked plays and the theatre. That was where Sam and her really bonded – though if Dean knew he'd probably make playful fun of them. Overall, Sam had liked Sonia a lot now as a friend, and through the time they spent together.

Dean Winchester's views on her was a completely different; to him she was at first a gorgeous and pretty face, but after he had spent some time driving with her, he learned what kind of music she liked, which was Queen, Eric Clapton, some Stevie Wonder, a lot of Michael Jackson's old works, including some of the Jackson 5 music, and rock bands like Deep Purple, Rainbow, Phil Collins, Tina Turner, Metallica, and Apocalyptica. She had a real diverse and colorful taste in music from what Dean could see, but this created the impression that she enjoyed old music – real music. And Dean found that quality really…comforting? Desirable? Wonderful? There were many words to describe it, but none could really describe what this enigma of a girl incited in him. They did do a bit of talking and he found out she had a great sense of humor, she actually managed to make him laugh a few times.

But out of these different impressions from the brothers, they shared one thing in common – both had grown fond and attached to Sonia

"Hey," Dean suddenly spoke up breaking the silence in their car.

Sam looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Sonia seem off to you," Dean asked casually and out of the blue.

Sam had noticed to be honest, "A little I guess."

"Was it cause of the fight," Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

And the brothers had argued before, arguments that Sonia had broken up and gotten them to make peace. Temporarily that is.

"I don't know," Sam answered honestly, it felt like more to him, but he'd call Sonia on it later. "Maybe she's worried about her brother," he brought up, venturing out a guess.

She and him talked, and eventually she'd have to confide in him.

Dean hummed and got quiet again as the continued on down the road and just entered Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin.

They finally got to the Lake itself, and to the Carlton cabin.

Sonia parked her car behind them and locked it, "So this is the Carlton place," she asked, seeming to have cooled off.

"Yup, looks like it," Sam answered, getting out.

Dean followed suit, "You in a better mood now?"

Sonia shrugged casually, "When was I not?" She asked back as they approached the property and walked up the steps.

Dean was the first one to knock on the door; the one who answered was a young man who looked to be between Sam and Dean's age. He had short but messy unruly hair, and had an athletic build and face to match he was just a head shorter than Sam and Dean, but a few inches taller than Sonia.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah that's right," the man, Will nodded hesitantly, looking at the trio.

"I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamill, and that's Agent Fischer," Dean motioned to himself, to Sam then to Sonia, "We're with the U.S Wild Life Service," he held up a fake badge as proof.

Will nodded and slowly stepped out, "What can I do for you guys?"

From there Sonia took the ball, "We'd like to ask you a couple of questions if that's okay, Mr. Carlton," she asked hopefully.

"Will. You can call me Will," his eyes seemed to linger on Sonia a bit too long for Dean's own liking, and to Sam's amusement.

"Anyways yeah sure," he walked with them and led them around the property, and to the Lake, "Wild Life Services here, so I guess you're here about…," he swallowed thickly as his voice grew tight and heavy, "Sophie?"

Sonia nodded, "That's right we are. This latest case has us concerned."

Will led them out close to the docking point, where they could all see an elderly man, was sitting staring out at it. "Could you tell us how far out she was," Sonia asked him.

"She was about a 100 yards out," Will began as he stopped and face them, "It's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown," Dean asked quickly, narrowing his eyes skeptically.

"Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer. Practically grew up in that lake," Will turned and motioned to the lake with his head, "She's as safe out there as in her own bathtub," he explained.

"So no splashing, no signs of distress," Sam asked cautiously.

"No it's what I'm telling you," Will answered plainly.

"Did you see any shadows in the water?" Sam asked again, "Maybe some dark shape reached the surface," he suggested carefully.

"No. Again she was really far out there," Will explained patiently.

"What about neighbors?" Sonia asked suddenly as the idea emerged in her head, "Do you know anyone else who lives close enough to see anything?" The blond girl asked.

"No the only other closest is like 10 minutes away from here, and there aren't that many neighbors that live close by, a lot of them are hunters or just like to be left alone, and live really deep in the woods," Will explained glancing at her, his eyes lingering on her face again.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline," Dean asked sharply and professionally.

"No never, why? What'd you think's out there," Will frowned with interest and worry, tearing his gaze away from Sonia.

"Well, we'll let you know as soon as we do," Dean said turning around – looks like he couldn't wait to get away.

"If you can think of anything else, call us okay?" Sonia asked and handed him her number, which Will took slowly, "I will. Thank you," he looked up at her and smiled slightly.

Sonia smiled back at him and slowly turned and followed behind Dean, but Sam still stayed rooted to his spot, "What about your father?" This made Dean stop and look over his shoulder as he turned around making Sonia stop too.

"Can we talk to him," Sam asked hesitantly.

Will turned and looked over his shoulder reluctantly, where his dad was sitting on the dock staring out at the lake, then he turned back and sighed, "Look, if you don't mind, I mean he didn't see anything, and he's kinda been through a lot," he said worriedly.

"Yeah. We understand," Sam nodded sympathetically, as did Sonia. Will nodded back, but then his eyes flitted to Sonia gratefully.

"See you around again Will," Sonia said to him, and he nodded, "See ya' Agent Fischer."

"Sonia," she said to him with a friendly smile – Will seemed like a nice guy, and Sonia noticed how he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her, and kept glancing at her from time to time.

And Sonia had to admit that it was nice to get at least a little attention or to be liked.

Dean got to the Impala and as Sonia passed by, "Laying it on really thick there aren't ya'?" He lifted his eyes at her accusingly.

Sonia turned and gave him a weak glare, "What?" She asked in a quiet hiss.

"Dean not now," Sam said quietly as he slid inside the car. Dean pressed his lips in a frown, making them pucker angrily, as he let it go, and Sonia turned to walk to her car in a huff.

And now her good mood had soured again – so a guy was making eyes at her, what was wrong with that again?

She angrily revved up the engine and followed after them again, all the while thinking what Dean's problem was, while Dean was left feeling frustrated, annoyed and irritated.

They got to the Police Department, and Sonia got out first, slammed her door shut and stalked past Sam and Dean as they got out too, and she angrily threw the door open.

"Nice going Dean," Sam grumbled at his brother.

Dean threw his arms up outraged, "What," he snapped.

Sam just shook his head, and followed Sonia in, "Hi excuse me," Sam said and approached the counter, "We're with the U.S Wild Life Service a-," he was cut off.

"And we'd like to talk to the Sheriff, about the Sophie Carlton case," Dean said roughly in that gravelly voice of his.

An aged man stepped forward standing in his office doorway, somewhere in his 50s, "Hello, I'm Sheriff, Jake Devins, you said Sophie Carlton right?"

"Yes that's right," Dean nodded, "We're U.S Wild Life agents," he said and held up his badge.

Jake Devins frowned at that and turned to step out closer to them

"Now I'm sorry but why does the Wild Life Service care about an accidental drowning," the Sheriff Devins rounded the counter and came around to greet them, as he opened the small door and let them in behind it.

Sam stepped in first, "You sure it's accidental," he asked, as Dean and Sonia followed after him, "Will Carlton saw something grab his sister."

Sheriff Devins shook his head and led them to his office, "Like what," he asked as he gestured them to sit down.

Sonia preferred to stand, so she politely declined as she listened to the older man, "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake," he informed them, "There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person. Unless it was the Loch Ness monster," he joked sarcastically.

Dean's brows lifted up slightly at that possibility and he let out a light laugh at that, "Yeah. Right."

"Will Carlton was traumatized and sometimes the mind plays tricks," the Sheriff said, "Still," the man shook his head and sat down, as he explained how they had searched that entire lake, "We even ran a Sonar Sweep. Just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird though," Dean said leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees, "I mean that's like the third missing body this year," he pointed out.

"I know," Jake Devins agreed with him, "These are people from my town," he said in worry, "These are people I care about," he admitted.

"I know," Dean said understandingly.

The sheriff leaned back and threw his arms up, "Anyway," he sighed, "All this, it won't be a problem much longer," he shook his head.

Dean looked perplexed, as did Sam, while Sonia stared at them, "Why," she asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked after her.

"Well the dam of course," Sheriff Devins informed them.

Dean raised both browns and nodded, "Of course," he said in agreement, "The dam," he nodded at Sam and Sonia, "It sprung a leak," he murmured.

"It's falling apart," the older man corrected him, "And the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another 6 months, there won't be much of a lake. Won't be much a town either," Sheriff Devins leaned forward resting his elbows on his desk.

Sonia and Sam exchanged a brief look with each other then looked back at him, while Dean eyed him warily.

"But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that," the sheriff assumed.

Dean raised both brows and nodded, "Exactly."

They were interrupted by a knock, "Sorry," a high delicate, (nasally, to Sonia), voice spoke up from the doorway making them all look to see a thin, slight-looking waif-like slim woman in a white frilly top and pink skirt, with brunette hair, and matching dark eyes met them, "Am I interrupting? I can come back later."

Sam and Dean both got up, and seeing that Sonia was still standing, she didn't have to, but she eyed the woman with little interest.

"Gentleman," Sheriff said, then glanced at Sonia, "And Miss," he added, "This is my daughter," he introduced the woman.

Dean stepped forward first, "Pleasure to meet you," he grinned, and held his hand out for a handshake, "I'm Dean," he introduced himself.

"Andrea Barr. Hi," she grinned back at him pleasantly.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake," Sheriff Devins explained to the lady, Andrea.

Sonia watched Dean's brief interaction with Andrea, and twitched her nose slightly.

"Oh…," Andrea murmured looking from Dean to her father, to Sam, and finally she seemed to notice Sonia in the room.

Andrea held eye contact with Sonia a little bit longer, and saw Sonia's baby blue eyes stare at her – funny to Andrea it looked like the stunning blond was staring her down, or scrutinizing her in some way. Sonia then gave her a slight half smile and mouthed a 'hi' to her.

Then Sonia's eyes flitted down as she noticed movement behind Andrea, and smaller person emerge from behind her. A little boy with long unkempt hair and doe-like eyes came out and stared at them then looked down.

"Oh hey there," Dean noticed the boy and smiled at him. "What's your name?"

The boy didn't answer, just stared down at the ground, as he turned and left without a word.

Sonia wrinkled her brow at the peculiar behavior, and felt something splinter inside of her – that behavior reminded her of something that she hadn't remembered in awhile.

Andrea watched him, then turned and faced them and then turned to follow, the boy who was obviously her son. She turned them and gave them an apologetic smile then turned

"His name is Lucas," Sheriff Devins murmured lowly behind them.

Sam, Dean and Sonia watched him and his mom, as she handed him some crayons and paper, as she whispered to him quietly.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked as he turned to face the sheriff again, with Dean mimicking the movement, while Sonia's eyes remained glued onto Lucas.

"My grandson's been through a lot," Devins replied slowly as he stared at them, "We all have."

It was quiet again, and Sonia could feel the shift in the room; and now she could remember where she had seen that scared and nervous, withdrawn behavior before. It had been in herself a long time ago, and again in a friend of hers.

"Well," the sheriff stepped around his desk and walked towards the door, "If there's anything else I can do for you please let me know," he said.

Dean and Sam were the first to follow him out murmuring their agreements, while Sonia lingered back slightly but walked at a slower and leisurely pace, "Thanks." She said thinly.

"Hey you know now that you mentioned it," Dean brought up casually as he approached Andrea and her son, "Could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

The dark haired woman straightened up, and looked him up and down quickly, a movement which Sonia caught, as Andrea gave Dean directions on a good motel not far from here.

"You mind showin' us," Dean asked her with a little grin.

Sonia caught that and felt herself falling deeper into disappointment – maybe she did like Dean… Or at least the attention he'd give her from time to time, whenever he'd flirt with her.

Andrea gave a little airy laugh, "You want me to walk you two blocks?" And Sonia felt herself beginning to dislike this woman now.

Dean shrugged, "Not if it's any trouble," he added, at which Sonia snorted lightly under her nose.

Too bad, Sam had caught that gesture.

Sonia rolled her eyes, and walked out of the police department, deciding to get some air.

It was getting too crowded in there for her anyway.

She didn't have to wait long, since she was soon joined by the brothers, and Andrea again.

"So cute kid," Dean commented.

"Thanks," Andrea smiled a little as she led the way, well, not for Sonia, who matched her pace.

"Kids are the best huh?" Dean asked.

Sonia scoffed under her breath at that, "Since when did you think so," she murmured to herself.

Dean didn't even like the crying kid they had encountered in the last town they were in last week.

It looked like he heard her, and turned to give Sonia a scowl.

Lucky for him, Andrea didn't.

They finally got to the Lakefront Motel, "There it is," Andrea announced, then turned to face Dean, "Like I said 2 blocks. Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pick up-line," she smiled cheekily up at him.

Well, now~

Sonia felt laughter bubbling in her chest and spilling from her mouth, as Andrea walked past them, and leaving. "Enjoy your stay," Andrea called over her shoulder as she crossed the road.

"Real smooth, Dean Martin," Sonia laughed out, walking past Dean.

"Kids are the best," Sam grinned, taunting him, "You don't even like kids."

"I love kids," Dean insisted.

Sam shook his head, "Name 3 children that you even know?"

"That doesn't include your brother," Sonia added with a smirk.

Dean grew quiet and held his hand up, as he wracked his brain; Sam just shook his head again and dismissed Dean.

Sonia chuckled and followed after Sam, into the motel to check in. "I'm thinkin'," Dean hollered at them stubbornly as he scratched his head.

They signed in and were shown there room; Sonia was able to retrieve her car quickly, and park a bit closer, and brought her stuff into the room, as Sam cracked open his laptop, and looked up reports, "So there's 3 drowning victims this year," Sam summed up the report.

"And before that?" Dean asked rummaging through his clothes behind him.

"Uh yeah 6 more," Sam replied, "Spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up it's pace."

"You think it might be running out of time?" Sonia asked, "What about the victim pattern? Any of them have anything in common with each other?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't know, but it's worth looking into. Doesn't look like it. No relation it looks like."

"It's a small town so everyone probably knew each other, or had something in common," Sonia murmured.

"So what we gotta Lake monster on a binge," Dean tossed a shirt onto the bed.

Sam frowned, "This whole Lake Monster theory. It just bugs me," he shook his head while staring at the screen.

"Why," Sonia and Dean ended up asking in unison.

Dean glanced at her then moved over to stand behind Sam to look at the screen.

"Loch Ness. Lake Champlain. There are literally hundreds of eye witness accounts," Sam explained, "Here? Almost nothing," he sighed and clicked the mouse, "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

A screen suddenly with names came up and Dean pointed to one of them, "Wait. Barr. Christopher Barr. Where've I heard that name before?"

Sonia frowned and got up to look at it too. She stood next to Dean and glanced at the screen, as Sam read the article, "Christopher Barr, the victim in May." The screen flashed and photograph popped up on screen, "Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father," Sam stated, "Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued," Sam concluded.

Sonia frowned at that, and now understood, "He saw it happen," she whispered. Sam nodded at that, "…"

Dean looked conflicted and shook his head.

Sam zoomed in on the photograph and it showed a horrified and scared Lucas, "He saw what did this," Sonia murmured.

Sam nodded, "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all," he scratched his head.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out," Dean murmured quietly, drawing his brows together, "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Sonia nodded slowly in agreement then went to grab something out of her bag and pulled out a ponytail and pulled her hair back in a bun.

Then she walked to the door, "Where are you going?" That was Dean talking from behind her, "To go find Lucas and Andrea," she answered simply.

"And you know where to find them," Dean challenged her, moving closer to her.

At this Sam got up.

"Do you?" Sonia asked him back with a cute stubborn smirk.

Dean gave her a look, and smirked crookedly, at which Sonia huffed but let out a laugh, "She said they'd be at the park probably."

The older brother's brows shot up, "And how do you even know that?"

Sonia shrugged, "Well, where else would you take a kid out to, aside from fast food places, ball games, movies, or amusement parks?"

Sam grabbed his jacket and put it on, "Good point. C'mon then," he went and walked towards the door and opened it, "You coming," he asked Dean.

Dean's lips puckered in thought, which earned Sonia's attention for a moment, "Alright let's get goin'," he smirked, and followed after them.

They left the motel and as Sonia had mentioned, it was a small town, so the park wasn't far.

They found Andrea sitting on a park bench watching Lucas, who was busy hunching over something.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked politely as they approached her.

"I'm here with my son," Andrea smiled a little as she glanced at Lucas – Dean mimicked her movement, "Ah, mind if I say hi," he asked with a grin.

Dean walked off before Andrea could answer him. Andrea chuckled a little, "Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me." Sonia ignored that little comment, but Sam gave a look up at Sonia, who looked strangely somber, "I don't think that's what this is about," he smiled faintly.

Sonia moved and leaned against a tree watching Dean interact with Lucas, first by picking up a soldier, then dropping it lightly then motioning to the drawings. The whole time she watched them, Sonia felt something stirring in her; for a moment it felt like she just fell into some part of her childhood.

But it wasn't also just that – Sonia always had a tender spot for kids, and she never liked cases where a child was involved. Her phone rang suddenly and Sonia glanced down at it, thinking it was either Alex, her mom, or Rick, but she felt herself deflate, seeing a number she didn't recognize flash across the screen.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi, Agent Fis-, er I mean Sonia, it's Will. Will Carlton," a slightly nervous voice spoke on the other end of the line.

"Will, hi," Sonia smiled and walked away from Andrea and Sam. The younger brother turned and gave her a curious look, at which she just shrugged.

"Hi, um, listen, I think I just remembered something, but I don't wanna talk about it over the phone…I know this might be kinda' sudden and out of the blue, but, I was wonderin', if you're not busy…would you be interested in meeting with me…?" Will asked her.

Sonia felt her lips curve upwards in a smile, "Will, are you asking me out on a date?"

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line, "Well…," Will was growing shy now, "Dinner actually. Would you be interested in dinner? I'm cookin'. And I think you'd be able to meet and talk to my dad if you want…?" He suggested, probably remembering she was here strictly for a job.

Sonia smiled at that, and chuckled softly, "Will, as much as that's sweet of you to offer, and as good as that sounds, meeting with your dad, and all. I'm off the clock right now, so I'd love to come over just to hang out," she said with a cute smile.

"Wha-? Really?" Will asked incredulously and in relief.

"Yeah," Sonia giggled impishly, "And dinner sounds great," she said warmly. Honestly it's been way too long since she was asked out on a date, and it's not like she was currently attached so there shouldn't be a problem, at least to go on one harmless dinner date. And Will seemed like such a wonderful, sweet guy.

"Awesome. Cool, yeah. How does tonight sound say around 5, maybe 6-ish," Will asked her, and by the sound of his voice, he was grinning on the other end of the line.

"Tonight sounds great. If your dad's okay with the company I mean," Sonia smiled slowly and sincerely; Bill Carlton was still grieving after all, he did lose a daughter.

"Great, and yeah don't worry I'll talk to my dad. It'll do him some good, to have guests over and socialize. He'll make himself sick with it if he keeps to himself too much, don't you worry," Will smiled warmly.

"Okay great, then I'll just get ready and come over then," Sonia smiled softly at that, "Give your dad my best okay?"

"Yeah I will. See ya' then," Will said happily and hung up the phone.

Sonia snapped her phone shut, and stared at it with a bright smile – what could she say? It was nice to be liked.

Quietly she headed back over to Sam, and Andrea with a bounce in her step, who looked to be engrossed in a conversation, "It was hard for me, but a lot harder on him," Andrea sighed, as Sam stared at her and apologized to her.

Sonia immediately felt her happiness ebb away at that, and suddenly felt wrong feeling happy.

She stole a quick and furtive glance at Lucas and Dean; Dean was sitting there drawing something and talking quietly, while Lucas was far too engrossed in his drawing.

Dean then slowly got up and walked over to them, slowly. "I mean…," Andrea murmured weakly, as she swallowed thickly.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me," she continued, "Not since his dad's accident," she admitted.

Dean now stood in front of her, and Sonia stared at him then at Lucas, sympathetically, "I'm sorry…," she said surprising, not just Andrea, but Sam too – he got the impression that Sonia didn't like Andrea all that much, looked like he was wrong.

Andrea glanced at Sonia and nodded her thanks, "Thank you…"

"Yeah we heard," Dean nodded murmuring quietly, "Sorry."

Sonia glanced back at Lucas and saw him staring at the pad that Dean had drawn on, she didn't see Andrea give Dean a long stare.

"What are the doctors saying," Sam asked breaking their moment.

Andrea released a deep sigh at that, "That it's a kind of Post Traumatic Stress."

"That can't be easy," Sam sympathized, "For either of you."

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot," Andrea smiled as best as she could, finding light in this situation, but it slowly fell, "It's just…when I think about what Lucas went through," she admitted, "What he saw," Andrea trailed off watching him.

"Kids are strong," Dean said, after a look between him and Sam had passed, "You'd be surprised what they can deal with."

Sonia, who had been watching Lucas, saw him getting up, and walk over to them slowly.

"You know, he used to have such life," Andrea said with a smile crossing her arms, "He was hard to keep up with to tell you the truth," she chuckled, then glanced over at her son, "Now he just sits there drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish-"

By this time, Lucas had reached them and stood behind Dean now, "Hey sweetie," Andrea greeted him, and bent down, but the greeting met an empty one. Lucas instead was facing Dean and held up his picture out to him.

Andrea lifted her eyes in surprise, as she glanced at Dean slowly.

Sonia felt herself smile a little, then looked down at the picture, and blinked, "Did you draw that?" Sonia asked looking impressed. It was a picture of a house.

"Thanks," Dean said taking the picture, "Thanks Lucas."

"It looks really nice," Sonia commented staring at it, curiously.

Lucas ducked his head down and returned back to the bench, back to his crayons and toy soldiers, but he stole a quick look at Sonia then hurried back to his spot.

It looked like Dean had somehow reached Lucas, and the boy seemed to like him.

Sonia smiled and patted Dean's shoulder, and glanced at Sam and they all exchanged a look.

They soon left the park and Sonia made a beeline for the bathroom; she grabbed a towel and her bag in tow, the jumped into the shower stall and took a quick rinse, then wrapped a towel around herself, dried her hair and went to pick out some clothes. Maybe she should pick out something nice. She found a dress that she had packed in case of…any situation, but this would be a good occasion to wear it.

It was a teal colored knee-length dress that looked modest and sweet enough, good for dates and picnics.

As she put it on, Sonia stared at her reflection and wondered what to do about her hair. She combed through it and smiled a little – her soft straight blond hair was actually between a light honey, and a daffodil's. It was also something she got from her mother, but her eyes, Sonia noted, weren't like her mom's. The longer she stared at her reflection the more she couldn't help but admire her reflection, and she noticed, that she really did look beautiful.

If Valerie was here with her right now, she would be so proud of her.

Sonia finally decided to braid her hair, and finished tied it with a ponytail. She was satisfied with her appearance.

Now next came the shoes of course. Luckily she had pulled out a pair of brown low heeled shoes, and looked happy with her look. She put on some light make up, and looked herself over, and nodded – she looked great.

"Eat your heart out," she murmured to herself, then walked towards the bathroom, only in time to have Dean stand there getting ready to knock on it.

He stopped himself and saw her appearance, and had nearly gaped at her, "Uh…Sonia?"

It sounded like he was talking to a stranger, "Yeah Dean it's me," Sonia chuckled playfully. Sam was sitting at his laptop then turned and almost did a double take, making Sonia giggle softly.

"Do you think this will be appropriate," Sonia asked looking down at herself.

Dean's face soured slightly, "For what? Appropriate for what," he demanded with a frown.

Sonia smiled, "A date. I got asked out to come for dinner," her smile turned into a smirk.

Dean sputtered out, "A what? With who…?!" He sounded mildly surprised.

Sam smiled this time a little crookedly, "A date huh?"

"Yup and if you have to know it's with Will Carlton," Sonia answered going to grab white jacket that went with the teal dress.

"Uh well," Sam murmured, "You look really nice. Want me to drive you there," he asked her, after looking up at his brother, then back to her with a faintly bemused smile.

Sonia smiled, "No thanks, I can drive myself."

"Hold on are we just gonna be okay with this," Dean snapped, "This is a job," he glared at Sonia, who looked unaffected by it, "We're not here for fun," he narrowed his eyes at her accusingly.

"And what's that supposed to mean," Sonia asked.

Dean glowered at her, "You'll get too attached and distracted," he scolded angrily.

Sonia scowled, "So what? I should be like you then. I mean, look at yourself. Do you even see yourself from the side. I mean Haley, that bartender at Lynnwood, Andrea? And lets not forget you flirt with me one minute then the next you act like I'm your sister. Is that what it means to not get attached," she scoffed, "Not every hunter wants to live like that, you know?"

Dean suddenly glared at her, outraged, "Now just wait a damn second is that what this is about?"

"You know what you're not just a jerk," Sonia said, "You're a-," Dean cut her off, "What? What am I? Butthead? Is that the best you got," he challenged with a humorous and sarcastic smile.

She glared back at him – how dare he?

Sonia didn't want to think that was jealousy but he did look pretty hostile and visibly upset, though she couldn't help but feel her temper fire up, "No. You're a hypocrite," she retorted, "You said we're allowed to have fun. So, seeing as how you like being the leader here, I'm just doing what you say," she argued.

Dean's face was priceless at that, as he opened his mouth before she interrupted him again, "And besides it's not like I won't be doing my job. What else do you think we'll do there except for talk? A bit of advice to you Dean, I'm not you. Don't insult me like that. Oh and one more thing, maybe you should really follow your own code, about taking a job seriously."

Dean's fell open at that, and before he could say anything at all, Sonia brushed past him, and threw the door closed behind her.

Now it was just silent, with Sam going from looking at Dean intently, to glancing at the spot where Sonia stood.

"What the hell was that about!?" Dean snapped out loud, as he glared at the door.

Sam bit his lips and tried to fight back the smile, "It's not obvious enough to you?" Looks like he just figured it out.

"What isn't obvious," Dean demanded, looking clueless.

Sam just shook his head, "Never mind," he said and returned back to his computer.

_Meanwhile_

Sonia got into her car with a huff and closed the driver's side door, and pushed her key into the ignition revving up the engine. Dean had some nerve, lecturing her about this, while he was shamelessly flirting with every skirt that passed.

She deserved to get out and have some fun too didn't she?

If it was Sam who had taken an interest in someone, then Dean would only congratulate him, or something.

The 18 year old drove on towards the lake, but suddenly she noticed, that her car started to make strange noises. The steering wheel jammed, and there was a squelching, and a ruddy. Her car bumped up slightly, and stopped at an edgy halt.

Sonia frowned and tried to turn her key again – the car engine struggled, but it wouldn't start.

"What the-?" Sonia mumbled, and turned the key, but it was the same result.

Her frown deepened and Sonia pulled the key out of her car and stepped out, and closed the door. She walked around her car and to the hood of it, and carefully opened it, to check on it. Upon opening it, she saw steam rise from the engine, and reeled back in surprise.

How? How did this happen? She usually took care of her baby.

One thing was clear she had to call Bobby, to come and pick her up, then let her mom know.

Quickly she fished for her phone and called Bobby first, "Y'ello?" A gruff dry voice answered on the first ring, "Hi Bobby, this is Sonia Desjardins. Remember me?"

"Val's girl?" Bobby asked incredulously with clear surprise. Bobby Singer had known Valerie Desjardins, since they had worked countless jobs together. Val had told Sonia all about Bobby, and about his wife, Karen as well.

"Yeah the very same. Listen I'm sorry to call if this is a bad time, but I'm at Lake Manitoc Wisconsin, and something happened to my car?"

"You mean the ole' Blue beauty?" Bobby asked in surprise, "What happened?"

"Well, I just popped the hood and some smoke just came from the engine," Sonia started to explain the situation.

Once she finished Bobby cursed on the other end of the line, "Sounds like the engine's been flooded."

With those words Sonia felt a quiet dread fill her, "Flooded?"

"Yeah but listen, I'll be on my way to come pick it up. I'm not far from Wisconsin, so I'll pick it up along the way," Bobby assured me. "Great," Sonia nodded, "Thanks, Bobby, I appreciate this."

"No problem, see ya' later kid," Bobby said and hung up.

Sonia hung up and checked the time, dammit, she was late; looks like she'd have to walk there the rest of the way.

She was glad that she decided not to wear high heels at least, so she started out her trek through the path and finally found the Carlton cabin.

Sonia got to the front door, and knocked on it slowly and waited. There was no answer.

So she knocked again and waited, there was still no answer.

Her brows drew together as she reached out to touch the doorknob and twisted it only to realize it was locked.

She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was happening especially when she felt a shiver going up and down her spine, and a cold feeling rooting itself inside her.

"_**Hsss-hsss," **_the wind whistled a chilling whisper, and slightly high pitched whine in her ears, and Sonia shuddered involuntarily as she heard a chilling, thin childlike wispy lisping voice inside her head, _**"Come Play With Me…"**_

With that she decided to go around where she found a side door that led into the small kitchen, she opened it, and stopped dead in her tracks.

There was Will's body slumped over head first in the sink, and still, "Will!" She shrieked and ran to him and grabbed him and pulled him out; he felt cold and wet even though there was no water in the sink at allI. In this case Sonia was in a panicked frenzy, "Will," she yelled as she laid his body out on the ground and tapped his face lightly then leaned over pressing her mouth against his trying to give him CPR. It wasn't working! Without thinking clearly, Sonia grabbed her phone and quickly dialed 911, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried again to give him CPR, and tried to push down on his chest, to get his heart beating – during the time it took the ambulance and police to get to the Carlton place, Sonia had tried everything she could think of at least 10 times over, but it was no use…

Will was gone.

And it all happened so fast; the police came through both doors, apparently Will's dad, Bill was home the whole time and didn't hear his son drown in the kitchen, and had later gone up to his room, closed the door, and looked through his old photographs so he didn't hear his son drowning, and dying just a floor below him or Sonia coming in and trying to help him.

Sonia though didn't know what was worse; having to be questioned by the sheriff as if she was a suspect, being too late to save someone, or being forced to stay at the scene of the crime all night…

_The Next Morning…_

Dean glared at the clock – Sonia was gone all night, probably spent all of it with that Will guy. The whole night Dean was going over that fight yesterday, and what was said, and what Sammy said, he also couldn't understand why he didn't like the idea of Sonia and some guy on a date…

The door clicked open interrupting Dean's thoughts as he saw Sam stroll in exasperatedly – behind him was Sonia. "So how was your date," Dean taunted stubbornly. Sam closed the door behind him, "So…I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie."

Dean's jibe went unanswered; Sonia blankly stared ahead of her, which earned a frown from him. "What d'ya mean?" Dean asked turning from Sonia to look at Sam.

"I just drove past the Carlton house," Sam explained, "There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead. Sonia's the one who found him. It's where I picked her up from just now."

"He drowned? Wait what? Sonia," Dean's eyes were wide, as he felt a foreign feeling flood through him…worry?

"Happy," Sonia spat him then grabbed her bag and stalked to the bathroom, "Don't pretend that this isn't a good thing," she hissed at him, then slammed the door behind her.

"Sonia," Dean shouted but she didn't reply, and he sighed and turned to look at Sam, who's face looked unreadable, "Drowned," Dean asked incredulously.

"Yup, in the sink," Sam said flatly. Dean shook his head in disbelief, "What the hell?" He frowned and looked off at the wall then back at Sam, "So you're right this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else," Dean murmured.

"Yeah but what," Sam questioned.

"I dunno, water wraith maybe? Some kinda' demon? Something that controls water," Dean suggested then stopped as it dawned on him suddenly, "Water that comes from the same source."

"The lake," Sam murmured.

"Yeah," Dean agreed with a nod.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count," Sam stated, "The Lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time," Sam realized.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere," Dean added, "This is gonna happen again soon," Dean got up from the bed, and that was when Sam realized something else. "And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton," Sam concluded.

"And both his kids," Dean added.

"Makes sense now though," Sonia said coolly emerging from the bathroom changed out of her dress and into navy colored cargo pants, long loose dark gray v-neck t-shirt, and a fading lighter gray matching jacket. Her hair was tied back in messy unruly ponytail with loose blond strands of hair coming out, and some tucked behind her ears.

"What does," Dean asked her.

Sonia gave him a look, before answering, "My car's engine got flooded. I had to call in for help, and was late for the date. Now it makes sense why then. It didn't want me there interfering and was hoping to stall me, so I wouldn't get to him in time," she said calmly.

Dean stared at her then glanced at Sam who agreed softly, "That does make a lot of sense now," Sam murmured, "And also I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris? Bill Carlton's godson," he said.

Dean nodded, "Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit," Dean said and headed towards the door and headed out, "…."

"Yeah," Sam answered slowly.

The brothers got into the Impala and drove up to the crime scene. The ride there was in silence; Sam was sitting in the front passengers seat, while Dean was driving, Sonia was sitting quietly in the back. Without saying a word.

As they got out, Dean glanced over at Sonia, wondering if he should say something, "Hey Sonia…," The blond girl turned to look at him indifferently, "What," she said quietly in a withdrawn voice, that didn't sound like her at all. She was usually fiery, fierce, bubbly at times, upbeat and playfully sarcastic.

"I'm sorry," Dean murmured as Sam walked ahead of them.

"No you're not," Sonia said thinly, "You just don't wanna gloat about how you were right," she said.

"That's the thing," Dean's voice rose, "I wasn't okay just- never mind," he threw his arms up in frustration. He wasn't good at emotional sort of things.

"Besides it was my fault…I should have gotten there faster," Sonia murmured as they found Bill Carlton sitting on the deck by himself again.

They got to the deck where Bill was, "Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked quietly approaching him, "We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind…" The man that resembled and looked like Will only with faded graying hair, looked up at them then back at the lake slowly.

"We're from the department-," Dean began but was cut off by Bill, "I don't care who you're with," he said in a strong but sullen voice, "Any of you…I've answered enough questions today."

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you?" Sam asked carefully, "You ever see anything out there?"

Bill stared at the lake's surface, lost and grieving, but he remained silent.

"Mr. Carlton," Sam pressed on, "Sophie's drowning, and Will's death, we think they're might be a connection," Sam murmured, "To you or your family."

"My children are gone," Bill whispered distantly, "It's worse than dying," he said looking up at the three of them again.

Sonia nodded sagely, immediately thinking back to her own mom – what she must be thinking every time, she and Rick go off on a hunt, "You're right Mr. Carlton. It is," she whispered understandingly, "I can only imagine that what's worse than knowing your children are gone, is not knowing that they are, or what happened," Sonia murmured, at that Bill turned looking at her sharply, his eyes wide with an unnamed emotion and he looked horrified as if she just stabbed him – he shook visibly while taking a deep shaky breath.

Sam and Dean grew silent, and exchanged a look.

Bill slowly turned to look back at the lake again, "Go away. Please," he said hoarsely.

The brothers looked at Sonia then at each other and reluctantly did as he asked but walked back to the Impala, which was parked outside of the house. "What do you think," Sam asked slowly.

"I think the poor guy's been through hell," Dean observed. Sonia only shook her head, "Like you can't imagine," she mumbled under her breath.

"I also think he's not telling us something," Dean continued.

"So now what," Sam asked.

"W-why would you think that," Sonia asked incredulously.

Dean shook his head and lifted his shoulders, "And as for why, it's just a hunch, but it was…something I saw…," his voice trailed off as he glanced off to the side and looked perplexed.

"What is it?" Sam suddenly asked, noticing the change in his brother, after glancing at Sonia.

"Huh," Dean noted, "Maybe Bill's on the only one who knows something," he reached into his jacket and pulled out the picture Lucas had given him.

Slowly he glanced at Sam and Sonia, and motioned to the picture and Sonia realized it, "It's the same as the drawing," she whispered, then scowled, "We need to go see Lucas again," she stated then slid into the back without hesitation.

Dean nodded and got behind the wheel, and Sam slid back into the front seat; they drove to Andrea's house, while Sonia started trying to get all the pieces of this case together, these attacks weren't random, they were focused specifically on this family.

They got there and knocked on the door, Andrea answered it, and hesitated when she saw them, "Uh hi, can I help you."

Before the brothers could speak up, Sonia beat them too it, "Andrea, can we come in," she asked thinly.

Andrea frowned but nodded and slowly let them in, taking in Sonia's appearance, noting how exhausted but strong she looked

"We'd like to talk to Lucas," she said without missing a beat.

Andrea gaped at her, and pressed her lips together tightly, as she looked Sonia over; the blond looked weary, tired but determined and stubborn.

"I'm sorry but I don't think it's a good idea," Andrea said firmly in a tight voice.

"I just need to talk to him just for a few minutes," Dean pleaded.

Andrea turned to him, "He won't say anything," she insisted, "What good's it gonna do?"

"Andrea," Sam tried this time, "We think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there," he murmured.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all," she insisted.

"If they did then where are their bodies?" Sonia brought up her patience wearing thin.

Andrea stared at her, and felt anger bubbling inside of her.

"If that's what you really believe," Dean said diffusing the tension, "Then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility, that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son," he said firmly and unflinchingly.

They walked up to his room, where Lucas was drawing, and playing with his toy soldiers.

The boy was surrounded by papers, and drawings that he had done, Sonia noted, then she glanced up at Dean, "I wanna go with you," she said softly.

Andrea looked like she wanted to protest that, but Dean nodded and ushered for her to follow him.

Dean cautiously approached him and crouched down across from him, "Hey Lucas…Remember me?" He took a casual glance down as Sonia sat down on her knees tucking her legs underneath her, "This is my friend Sonia, from the park. She's here to see your awesome art skills," he motioned to her then glanced down at the pictures, he saw two of a bicycle, "Hey you know I uh, really wanted to thank you for the last drawing. Sonia liked it too. Told ya' chicks dig artists," he smiled, "She liked it so much she wanted to ask if you could do one for her."

Sonia gave him a look but then glanced over at Lucas and smiled, "Hi Lucas," she glanced down, "That's a nice bike you drew there," she gazed at him.

Lucas still looked engrossed in his artwork, like he didn't even hear him in the first place, this gave Dean a chance to continue, "But the thing is I…we, need your help again."

The boy didn't say anything and just continued coloring, so Dean reached into his jacket and pulled out the drawing of the house, and unfolded it, "How did you know to draw this?" He laid the drawing out on the ground.

"Did you know something bad was gonna happen," Dean asked him lowly. "Maybe you could nod yes or no for me," he suggested and glanced at Sonia, who was watching Lucas with quietly emphatic eyes.

"You're scared," Dean murmured watching Lucas, who continued to ignore him, "It's okay." He assured him, "I understand."

Sonia lifted her baby blue eyes to look up at Dean incredulously as he went on. "See when I was your age, I saw somethin' real bad happen to my mom. And I was scared too. I didn't feel like talking. Just like you," Dean whispered.

Sonia continued to gaze at Dean in quiet wonder, "But see my mom," Dean continued, "I know she wanted me to be brave."

She nodded, "Just like your dad would, Lucas," she said warmly and with feeling, "It's what he would have wanted," her voice softened gently.

Dean gazed at her then at him, "And I think about that everyday," he admitted quietly, "And I do my best to be brave," his voice got stronger at that, "And maybe, like Sonia said, your dad wants you to be brave too."

At that Lucas stopped and dropped his crayon slowly, as he went still.

"It's alright to be afraid Lucas," Sonia whispered, "It's okay to not know what to do at first," she said soothingly to him, agreeing with Dean, "But it's not alright to let it control you. To let it guide you," she murmured.

Lucas suddenly dared himself to look up at them both, his eyes traveling from one face to the other.

"Don't be afraid," Sonia whispered to him, and this time Dean glanced at her, and the look he was giving her was encouraging her to go on, "Whatever it is you saw, we'll stop it," she reassured him.

Lucas leaned back and stared up at them, then he looked down and picked up a drawing and held it out to them waiting for one of them to take it.

Sonia being the closest, cautiously reached out for it, "Thank you Lucas…very much," she smiled at him softly and warmly.

The boy gazed at her, his lips twitching a bit as his face colored faintly then he looked down and went back to his drawing, his mannerisms going from quiet, to shy suddenly.

Sonia noticed this and patted his hair gently then stood up with Dean and looked down at the drawing as Dean touched it to look at it – it looked like a drawing of a church, a house and fence with a bike and kid next to it.

"Thanks Lucas," Dean whispered to him.

They sauntered over to Andrea and Sam; Andrea looked stunned, while Sam looked a mixture of mildly amused to curious.

"I think he liked you," Sam commented with a little smile. Dean smirked a little, "Yeah sure looked like it. Seems like everybody does," he pointed out.

Sonia shrugged, "Well I wouldn't say that." She noticed Andrea staring at her hard. Sam seemed to notice whereas Dean didn't really, "Well we should get going. Thanks for this Andrea," he said.

Sonia nodded, "Yeah thank you for allowing us to take up some of your time," she said as politely as possibly.

Andrea smiled a thin-lipped tight smile, "Your welcome." And boy did that sound forced.

Sonia fought hard not to roll her eyes but instead gave Dean a 'you-see' look.

Dean's brows shot up in surprise as he grabbed Sonia's elbow and led them out, "Bye Andrea." Why did it feel like he was seconds from witnessing a catfight?

As they stepped out, Dean was still holding her elbow as he led her to the impala, and stopped just outside of it, "Hey Sonia?"

She turned to him curiously, "Yeah."

Dean stared at her, "Thanks for that. And I'm sorry," he said quietly, surprising her.

"About what?" She asked him.

"About Will," he said quickly in a murmur before letting her go and getting behind the wheel again. The trio were out of there and out on the road again.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died," Dean brought up.

"There are cases, going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to," Sam stated expertly while staring at the drawing, "Premonitions, psychic tendencies…"

"Well whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow," Dean asked. Sam shook his head, disagreeing, "I mean," Dean continued, "It's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns so if you got a better lead, please," he offered.

Sam threw his hand up but agreed quietly, "Alright, looks like we got another house to find," he muttered.

"The only problem there's about a thousand yellow 2 stories in this county alone," Dean grumbled.

Sonia was sitting in the backseat and was staring at the drawing over Sam's shoulder, "Yeah but how many of them next to a church," she pointed out curiously.

Sam narrowed his eyes and stared at it, "Yeah," he whispered as his brows drew together, "See this church?" He gestured to it, "Bet there's less than thousand of those around here," he agreed with Sonia.

"Uh, college-boy and blondie think they're so smart," Dean teased.

Sam snickered shaking his head, "…"

Sonia huffed, "That dumb blond theory is just a stereotype you know," she smirked a little at that.

Dean and Sam both shared a short laugh, until Sam stopped and his smile slipped off as he remembered the conversation with Dean and Lucas, "You know uh," he hesitated, "What you said about mom…," his voice trailed off laced with uncertainty.

His brother's face remained hard and unblinking as he stared at he road ahead, and Sonia felt like she was invading a private moment.

Sam gazed at him then looked away, "You never told me that before…"

"It's no big deal," Dean said casually.

To Sonia it sounded exactly the way it was. Dean glanced at Sam briefly and scoffed, "Oh god we're not gonna have to hug, or anything are we? I'd rather hug smart blondie," Dean joked lamely.

Sam shook his head, and grinned crookedly, Sonia just disguised a giggle with a light cough.

The rest of the ride was comfortable, it almost made Sonia forget for a moment what she had just faced last night.

They found the white painted church, which matched the description of Lucas's drawing. The trio looked across the street and spotted the yellow 2 story house, that was next to the church and the fence surrounding it.

Sam and Dean shared a glance then both glanced at Sonia, who stared at it for a moment before walking towards it.

They were greeted by a kind elderly lady.

"Well, we're sorry to bother you ma'am," Dean started out as they were invited inside, "But does a little boy live here by chance?"

Sonia watched the elderly woman's face fell and stilled completely, while Dean continued, "He might wear a blue ball cap," he described, "drives a red bicycle?"

The woman took a breath, "No sir. Not for a very long time," she shook her head slowly.

"Peter's been gone for 35 years now," Mrs. Sweeney recounted sadly as she turned to face a little boy's photograph, "The police never…I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him," she trailed off, "You know? It's worse than dying," she declared in a loud but quivering voice. At those words Sonia grew hard inside, remembering Bill Carlton's words, but also she couldn't help but think of Rick and then her mom, wondering if this was the state her mom was in whenever she and her brother would go off on hunts.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean had noticed the green toy soldiers on the counter

"Did he disappear from here? I mean from this house," Dean asked slowly after noticing the toy soldiers on a shelf.

"He was supposed to…ride his bike," Mrs. Sweeney cried a little, "straight home, after school," she ended weakly, "And he never showed up."

Sonia slowly turned away and a picture caught her eye, of Peter, and another boy, and the harder and longer she stared at it, the more familiar it looked, "…," she nudged Dean's arm gently, and it earned his attention to her.

She motioned with her head to the photograph and he followed her gaze too.

Sonia watched as he walked forward and took the photo down to look at it; she moved closer to him to look at it too.

He turned it over, and Sonia felt goosebumps all over, as she read the words, "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970," Dean read aloud.

Sonia glanced back at the Mrs. Sweeney, and the woman looked more bereaved and distraught now than ever. She walked over to her, and leaned forward saying something very quietly, that Dean and Sam couldn't even hear her.

Mrs. Sweeney looked up then let out a choked back sob and nodded, "Thank you..." she whispered in relief.

With that they thanked her, and left the Sweeney home. "What'd you say to her," Dean asked curiously as he slid back into the driver's seat.

Sonia shrugged, "Nothing, I just comforted her. I feel bad. She lost her only kid. How'd you feel," she brought up.

Dean decided to drop it for now, and they switched subjects abruptly.

"Okay this little boy, Peter Sweeney vanishes," Sam recounted as they drove, "And this is all connected to Bill Carlton," he concluded.

Dean agreed gruffly, "Yeah Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something huh?"

Sonia closed her eyes, "What would he have to hide if he knew what really happened to Peter."

"And the people he loves, they're all getting punished," Sam nodded glancing from his brother, to Sonia.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter," Dean said his eyes briefly flickering to Sonia, as he agreed with her.

Sonia shook her head, "And probably not just something," she murmured.

Sam frowned, "What if Bill killed him," he confirmed Sonia's opinion and suspicion.

Dean considered this, "Then Peter's spirit would be furious," he commented, "And he'd want revenge. It's possible."

They drove down the familiar path back to the Lake, and arrived to Lake Manitoc.

"Mr. Carlton," Sam shouted as he got out of the car.

Sonia heard a purring sound and turned to Dean, "You hearing that?" She asked him curiously.

"Yeah," Dean nodded and looked over his shoulder then paused as his face grew still; there was a boat on the lake, "Hey, check it out," Dean alerted them, looking back at them.

Sonia and Sam both turned their heads to the lake and saw Mr. Carlton steering his boat across the lake.

Though the most troubling for Sonia was the dead-set, determined and blank look on his face.

The boys took off after him, and Sonia followed after them to the docking bridge, immediately.

Sonia suddenly felt the ringing in her ears, as the boys shouted for him, and felt a cold chill, almost like wet cold fingers curling inside of her, and she knew they wouldn't get to him in time.

They yelled at him to turn the boat around – Bill Carlton glanced back at them over his shoulder, but it looked like he wouldn't.

Sonia felt her own eyes widen and her throat felt dry, it felt like a mental clock was counting down inside her head, and the minute it hit zero, a powerful force in the water knocked the boat upwards, flinging the man in it, out of it and the lake swallowed it up whole.

"_**Come play with me…," **_Sonia had heard the childlike deadly voice again.

_Later…_

They walked through the police station doors, and much to Sonia's annoyance they ran into Andrea Barr again. What was it about women like Andrea that got on her nerves? Oh, right they had no idea just how big of a danger they were in, while she was busy risking her life so they could live.

Or maybe it was the way she only seemed to greet, Sam and Dean, and made it obvious that she hadn't seen Sonia, "Sam. Dean, I didn't expect to see you here," she smiled that chipper grin of hers at them.

"Yeah hi to you too, Mrs. Bates," Sonia muttered under her breath and to herself. Sam caught that and gave her an amused smile. She just batted her lashes innocently at him.

Sam only shook his head, as they followed after Sheriff Devins. "Oh hi, Sonia," Andrea said with a polite smile.

Sonia gave her a thin smile back, "Yeah."

"So now you two are on a first name basis," the Sheriff asked, as he turned back to his daughter, "What are you doing here?"

Her reply was that she brought him dinner. Sheriff Devins stated that he didn't have time.

Andrea noticed the tense expressions all around her and understood, "I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the Lake?"

The Sheriff explained to her that he didn't know the truth yet, but believed it would be better if she went home.

Lucas's head suddenly shot up, and Sonia glanced at him in surprise, then he bolted from his seat, and lurched towards, Dean and Sonia, grabbing their sleeves with each hand.

"Lucas hey, what is it?" Dean asked, as Sonia reeled in surprise, and touched his hand and patted his shoulder, "Sweetheart what's wrong," she asked him.

Lucas grunted in frustration and fear as he tugged on their sleeves even harder as Andrea tried to detach him from them, while Dean assured him it would be okay. He let out a little cry and Sonia whispered something soothing to him, "It'll be okay Lucas," she said softly as Dean patted his head and said the same, while Andrea's arms encircled around her son.

Andrea quietly led Lucas away, but the boy wouldn't take his eyes off of Dean and Sonia; to her, his eyes looked pleading, and hopelessly desperate, and like he wanted to tell them something important.

In frustration Sheriff Devins threw his jacket off and stalked to his office, and they followed after him, "Okay just so we're clear, you see something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very a good swimmer by the way," he sounded skeptic about what they told him earlier, "Into the water, and you never see him again," he restated.

Dean looked at Sam and then Sonia, who was once again standing but shrugging at him, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"And I'm supposed to believe this?" The sheriff asked, "Even though I sonar-swept that entire lake, and what you're describing is impossible," he paused and glared at them, "And you're not really wildlife service."

Sonia's shoulders slacked at that in response as Dean gave him an incredulous look, "That's right, I checked," Devins said quietly. "Department's never heard of you 3."

"See? Now we can explain that," Dean tried only to be cut off.

"Enough," the sheriff said lowly and calmly, "Please. The only reason you're breathing free air, is, one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out his boat just before you did," he explained calmly, "So…we have a couple of options here," he nodded, looking at all of them, "I can arrest you for impersonating government officials, and hold you material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance, or we can chalk this all up to a bad day. You get into your cars, you put this town in your rear view mirror," his voice rose angrily as he pointed an angry finger at them, "And you don't ever darken my doorstep again," he growled.

Sonia just stared at him passively – she had faced a screaming or raging adult before, if anything she wasn't afraid of his ultimatum or his threats, in the past this had only incited 2 of the following reactions in her, sadness…and later anger.

Sam stared at him blankly, "Door number two sounds good. Sonia?"

"Yup," Sonia said popping the p at the end.

Dean nodded in agreement slowly lifting his shoulders at that.

"That's the one I pick," the sheriff snapped angrily.

They left the station quietly, got into the Impala and drove back to their motel – it was quiet between all of them, as they packed their belongings, and got back inside the Impala, and drove off. Honestly Sonia did not want to leave this town; it wasn't in her to leave something unfinished.

They passed down along then signs until they made it to an intersection, where a sign was directed to Milwaukee, and stopped at the red light.

"Green," Sam said to Dean. "Light's green," he clarified.

Sonia glanced at Dean seeing that he wasn't driving on the green light and frowned.

Dean clenched his jaw but slowly drove through it, and turned right. "Uh interstate's the other way," Sam reminded him.

"I know," Dean said.

"We're going back aren't we," Sonia asked slowly.

"Yeah we are," Dean answered.

They drove back to the town, but Sonia already knew where they would be going, cause there was a pit in her stomach and the ringing in her ears, was beginning to get louder. Something bad was happening right now…

"Could you please drive faster," Sonia asked Dean anxiously.

Dean glanced at her from his rearview mirror but nodded and stepped on the pedal.

"Guys," Sam said exasperatedly, "Dean, Sonia. Look this job I think it's over."

"I'm not so sure," Dean protested coolly.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney, and Peter's spirit got revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest," Sam argued mildly.

"Alright so what if we take off, and this thing isn't done," Dean asked, "What if we miss something, what if more people get hurt," Dean pointed out. Sam frowned stubbornly, "But why would you think that?"

Sonia shook her head, "Dean's right. It's not over. Not entirely. Bill couldn't have pulled this off alone. I mean he had to have had help," she murmured.

Another alarming thing, was the sheriff's behavior; if she didn't know any better, it was fear, that they were getting too close.

"And cause Lucas was really scared," Dean answered after shrugging faintly.

Sam gave him a flat look, "That's what this is about?"

Dean sighed, "I just don't wanna leave this town till I know that kid's okay," he explained.

"Me neither," Sonia agreed.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam stared at his brother surprised.

Dean glanced at him then turned to look back, "Shut up," he grumbled.

Sonia chuckled quietly to herself – one thing proved true, there was never a dull moment with these guys.

But at least now they stopped arguing, and in a matter of moments, they got to Andrea Barr's house.

They got out of the car, and walked to the door, waiting at it, "Are you sure about this," Sam asked skeptically, then mumbled something in protest

Dean didn't pay him any attention and went to ring the doorbell only for it to be thrown open by a panicked and near-hyperventilating Lucas, "Lucas," Sonia said in alarm. Dean reached out to touch his shoulders, "Lucas? Lucas," he moved closer, only for Lucas to run ahead of them. Sonia followed without being told the brothers were hot on their heels.

"_**Come play with me..!"**_

Sonia froze at the sound of the cold voice in her head, and shook it off, as she continued to follow.

The stairs were flooded with water from the bathroom, as Lucas led them to it – his mom was in there drowning now. Dean moved Lucas out of the way, as Sonia caught Lucas in her arms and held him as he clutched onto her fearfully. Dean kicked the door down, revealing the overflowing bathtub with the alarming green-black water.

Sam ran in, and went to pull Andrea's body out, while Dean held Lucas back comfortingly.

After a difficult struggle, Sam managed to pull Andrea's body out, and out of the spirit's grasp. Andrea coughed and sputtered out the water, half-sobbing. Sonia knew now that Dean was right for turning back, and that he was right all along.

**[First Person POV]**

The Next Morning…

Another case resulting in another all-nighter – this one consisted of me alternating between comforting, Lucas and then his mother (something I didn't particularly enjoy, seeing as she probably needed Dean's comfort only).

I managed to get Lucas to sleep, while Andrea, herself was having a nervous breakdown, and was being tended to by both the brothers.

When I came downstairs, I was greeted with Sam sitting across from Andrea, "Lucas is sleeping," I announced.

Andrea and Sam both looked at me and nodded, "Thank you," Andrea whispered faintly.

I nodded and noticed Dean wasn't present, "Where'd Dean go?" I asked.

"He's looking through some stuff," Sam answered.

I nodded and went to go look for him – Sam could comfort Andrea.

I went downstairs and heard ruffling sounds, "Dean?"

"Over here," Dean said loudly.

I looked over and saw him rummaging through some items and photo albums. I walked over to him, "Need a hand," I offered.

"Sure," Dean nodded as he went to look through more albums.

"So what are we looking for," I asked looking through the bindings of the books.

"Something that connects the sheriff, Bill Carlton and Peter Sweeney together," Dean answered.

"You mean something that puts them at the time, Peter went missing," I asked.

I got a nod in response, then he stopped moving when he found something, "Hey Sony, think I found something," he said to me, and I moved closer to him to look.

_Jake- 12 years old, _It was labeled.

I watched as he flipped through it, my eyes glued to the photos; they were all of Bill, Jake, and Peter. And now we had an answer.

"C'mon," Dean said leading me up the stairs, and I followed. We got back to Sam, and Andrea, and Dean laid the album out in front of her.

"You recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked her.

"What?" She whispered incredulously, then looked up at him, and back at it, "Oh um, no," she shook her head, "I mean…except that's my dad, right there. He must have been about 12 in these pictures," she admitted.

Dean looked back at us, "Chris Barr's drowning," he stated, "The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It was to the Sheriff."

"Bill and the sheriff. They were both involved with Peter," Sam corrected looking surprised.

"What about Chris," Andrea asked as Lucas suddenly appeared and walked to look out the window, "My dad. W-what-," she started sputtering in surprise and disbelief.

"Lucas," Dean called out hesitantly, and I turned to look at him, "Are you okay," I heard myself ask.

"Lucas what is it," Dean asked while the young boy stared outside; he surprised us by walking to the door and opening it and stepping out.

"I think he wants us to follow him," I murmur and move to go after him.

The others start following behind me; Dean matches my pace, as Sam walks behind us, and Andrea is struggling to move ahead of us to catch up to him as she calls her son's name.

He looked determined to get us here, and just like that he stopped on a plot of uneven grass, and dirt.

I stared down at it with a frown, it definitely looked out of place…almost like it didn't belong in the first place.

Lucas stared down at then looked up at us, mostly at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there okay," Dean said quietly as a look passed between him and the boy.

Andrea hesitated but grabbed her son's hand, and pulled him away carefully.

Now it was just the three of us, and it wasn't long before, we got some shovels and started digging at the fresh looking plot.

They scooped up dirt and grass laying it aside until Sam hit something. We all shared a glance and Sam dropped the shovel followed by Dean and they started digging and clawing at it with their hands.

Sam found a rubber and metal bar poking out, grabbed it and began pulling, while Dean moved the dirt aside, giving Sam room, I moved the dirt aside with my shovel.

Dean then helped pull it out, and once it was fully out, only then did I realize it was the bike that Lucas had drawn. "Peter's bike," Sam whispered.

"Who are you?" A low confronting voice snarled behind us, and I heard the distinct click of a gun being cocked.

We all turned and saw, Jake Devins aiming his gun at us.

Sam reacted first by slowly dropping the bike, "Put the gun down Jake," he murmured calmly.

The sheriff's hand was shaking as he pointed that gun at us, "How did you know that was there," he demanded.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter? Drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike?" Dean assumed, glaring at him. "You can't bury the truth Jake," he snapped. My brow furrowed in a glare as Dean added, "Nothing stays buried."

"You know his mother is still looking for her ONLY son," I hissed angrily. I could see sweat dot his brow nervously at that.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Jake said coolly but not lowering his weapon.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago," Dean said coldly, "That's what the hell we're talking about."

"Dad!" Andrea ran out frantically.

"And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit," Dean finished.

"It's gonna take Andrea," Sam said quietly, "Lucas, and everyone you love. It's gonna drown them, and it's gonna drag their bodies god knows where," he shook his head at him seriously, "So you can feel the same pain, Peter's mom felt. And then after that it's gonna take you," he said plainly, "And it's not gonna stop until it does."

"Yeah? How do you know that," Jake challenged him.

I felt anger rise in me, at seeing how smug he thought he was that he could get away with something like this.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton," Sam answered in a hard voice.

"Listen to yourself all of you. You're insane," he said in disbelief. He looked outraged and called us insane, until Dean interrupted him, "I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us," Dean stated clearly, "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere," he snapped, "Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake," he demanded.

"You did," I spat angrily, "It's much more convenient to hide a body by drowning it and letting it sink all the way to the very bottom, where it can decompose for almost 40 years until nothing's left, and go on living your pathetic life, like you didn't just take someone else's," I yell, surprising Andrea, "You and Bill are nothing but heartless murderers."

Andrea was visibly shaken, "Dad is any of this true?"

"No," he was quick to deny it, "Don't listen to them they're liars and they're dangerous."

"Liars," I asked with a humorless smile, "We found this bike buried here on your property. So yeah why don't you keep talking and we'll see who the liar is," I spat.

He looked at me angrily as Andrea spoke, "Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake," she said shakily, "Look at me," she demanded.

Jake slowly turned his face and looked at her, "Tell me…you didn't kill anyone," she pleaded.

The sheriff was cornered now, as he stammered, "…."

"Oh my god..," Andrea breathed out in shock.

Jake took a deep breath, "Billy and I were at the lake…," he began weakly, "Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him. But this time…it got rough," I stared at him coldly the entire time he was talking, "We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long," he sounded regretful about that at least, feeling some remorse, "And he drowned."

Andrea slowly lowered her gaze, reeling in shock, from what I could see, and I stared at him with a stony expression, "And," I asked in a hard tone.

"We let the body go, and it sank," Jake said remorsefully.

I glanced blandly at Dean and Sam; both looked the following, visibly frustrated, or angry, in Dean's case he looked disappointed.

"Oh Andrea," Jake breathed out shakily and pleadingly, "We were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake," as if that could make her (or any of us) really understand – I knew kids could be cruel, I mean bullying and fighting with someone was one thing, but deliberately holding someone's head underwater, until they stopped breathing…? That was murder. "But to say that I have anything to do with these drownings and, Chris…because of some ghost..? It's not rational."

"Neither was holding a boy's head underwater until he stopped breathing..," I grumble under my breath.

"Alright listen to me. All of you," Dean started up in his usual take-charge voice, "We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can right now."

I frowned then looked away and blinked as I saw a lone figure walking up a small hill, "Um guys…," I murmur.

Andrea stared at him then turned to look at me, and followed my gaze, and gasped when she saw that it was her son.

"Lucas!" The sheriff yelled, and in a heartbeat we all took off after him.

"Lucas," Dean yelled as Andrea shouted after him too.

"Stay where you are," I yelled as I ran after them in his direction.

We got to the shore in time enough to see Lucas being grabbed and pulled in forcefully. The sheriff suddenly paused when he saw a pale skinned dark headed boy poking his head out of the water, glaring at him.

I saw him too, and stopped, "No Peter…" I felt panic swelling inside my chest painfully.

His head sunk back into the water, and I found myself following after Sam and Dean, who jumped into the water. Andrea took off her jacket and was ready to jump in too, until I grabbed her shoulder roughly, "You'll be pulled in too," I snapped at her.

Sam resurfaced as she struggled away from me, "No Lucas!" She yelled shrilly. "Andrea just stay right there, we'll get him back," Sam said then dove back under.

Andrea was now crying and looking around frantically for her son, as I kept my hand on her shoulder. "Peter, if you can hear me," I frowned and glanced over my shoulder, "Please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the sheriff pleaded looking for Peter and Lucas.

"Dad no," Andrea protested.

"Please...Lucas...he's just a little boy," he begged, "Please…please, take me," he wept.

Sam and Dean both resurfaced after looking for Lucas, "Jake no!" Dean yelled. I moved closer and kneeled down, "Where are you, c'mon, c'mon, kid…Lucas," I searching the waters frantically.

I looked over and saw Jake being dragged down suddenly and didn't see him surface. I heard Andrea scream loudly next to me, for her dad, Sam dove under again, then came back up, Dean dove as well, and hadn't come up.

At this very moment it felt like it was all lost to us.

But like a miracle it happened when Dean had resurfaced but he wasn't alone this time and Lucas was with him, still breathing faintly. I held my hands out to help take him ashore, while Andrea didn't know whether to feel sorrow, at the loss of a father, or relief that her son was saved…

I don't think she would be able to choose if she was asked who she wanted to save most.

The Next Day…

It would have been easy to pretend that all of yesterday didn't happen, if we were anybody else, but we weren't – the only solace of yesterday was that we managed to save one life, at the expense of another.

The brothers and I packed up our belongings, I got a call from Bobby telling me that he got my car and drove it to his garage, so he could work on it.

I check to make sure I grab all my stuff, and walk out to find the brothers talking, "-not gonna save everyone," Sam said softly. I went and put my stuff in the back seat, "Don't feel too bad," I murmured, "It would have happened eventually, Peter was out for payback."

Dean nodded slowly, "I know…," he murmured.

"Sam! Dean! Sonia," the three of them heard Andrea's voice, and saw her approaching with Lucas holding a container of something.

"Hey," Dean greeted her and they walked over to her and her son.

"Glad we caught you," Andrea grinned at them, as I watched this with interest. Her eyes were glued on Dean, and again I felt the pang in my chest again. Maybe I did like him just a bit more than I was willing to admit. "We just um…, we made you lunch for the road," she smiled at the boys – and that alone is the reason why I wouldn't eat her cooking.

"Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself," Andrea commented, and I felt the corners of my lips lift up into a sweet smile as I faced Lucas, who was smiling shyly at me, then he looked away and at his mother, "Can I give it to them now," he asked quietly.

"Look at you talking," I appraised with a grin.

He grinned back as his mom agreed after kissing his head, and Dean took the plate, "C'mon Lucas. Let's load this in the car," he guided him to the Impala as I followed after them, leaving Sam and Andrea alone.

"These look good Lucas," I smile up at him, and the beaming smile he gave me, made my insides twist but in a good way. I always did have a soft spot for kids~

I might just try one, if Lucas really did make these.

I watched Dean crouch down in front of Lucas and interact with him, and smiled fondly, as he started teaching him some catch phrases, one of them being about Led Zeppelin, then they high-fived each other. "Take care of your mom okay?" Dean patted his shoulder, as Andrea and Sam approached them.

A giggle escaped my lips and Lucas glanced over at me and beamed as he jogged over to me.

I bent down to meet his eyelevel, "What's up Luke?"

He pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket, "This is for you," he said as I took it and unfolded it, and saw a yellow flower drawn on it. "Is that a daffodil?" I asked him with a smile and he nodded, "Yeah. The yellow reminded me of your hair," he gave me a dimpled grin, and I returned it cutely, "Thank you. I'll make sure to keep it safe," I said and folded it carefully and tucked it into my pocket. It looked like he might pursue art as a hobby now~

I leaned down and kissed Lucas's cheek sweetly, and pulled away to see his face burn a bright red as he smiled at me widely. Looks like Sam was right, the kid did have a crush on me.

"You take care now okay Lucas," I asked him and gave him one last hug. He nodded, "Yeah you too," he said; Lucas was such a sweet boy. I looked up to give Dean a smile only to see him being kissed by Andrea, and the smile on my face slipped off.

It was official, I had a deep and serious attraction for Dean Winchester, and I was jealous of the attention he gave to other women. I ripped my gaze away from the sight that made my guts twist, and looked back down at Lucas, "It's time for us to go Lucas. I hope to see you around," as long as his mom wasn't around, I added mentally. Dean's face looked awkward as he stared at Andrea but didn't comment on the kiss, and instead just faced Lucas, then scratched his head and that did give me some satisfaction, I guess.

"Sam move your ass. We'll run outta daylight before we hit the road," Dean said loudly, "You too Sony."

"Gladly," I murmured and brushed between the two coolly, making sure to slide past Andrea coldly. 

I climbed into the backseat, missing the amused look on Sam's face, as he watched us.

He climbed into the front seat, as Dean revved up the engine, and the brothers glanced at mother and son again.

The two of them waved at us, I gave a small wave back at Lucas and grinned at him.

As they drove I remembered something that we had to do before we left this town completely, "I need you guys to make a stop before we leave the state," I said firmly.

Dean glanced at her from his rear view mirror, "Where?"

I stared at him, remembering what I had said to Mrs. Sweeney when it was just us, "Mrs. Sweeney's house."

Sam glanced at me, "Why," he arched a brow.

I shrugged at him, "I made a promise to her that I kind of wanna keep," I admitted, "Just a quick stop and you don't even have to come in with me," I stated.

With that I won my case.

**[Third Person POV]**

Dean did as Sonia had asked and they stopped by at Mrs. Sweeney's home, he watched as Sonia walked inside. She insisted on talking to the mother alone; she was quiet throughout the ride there.

"What do you think Sonia promised Mrs. Sweeney," Sam asked softly as he watched Mrs. Sweeney and Sonia quietly talk through the window.

At that moment, Mrs. Sweeney's face crumbled and her eyes glassed over, and she let out a pitiful choked back sob, and clutched at Sonia's hands, while the young blond girl moved forward and quietly wrapped her arms around Mrs. Sweeney in a comforting hug.

"I think she promised her, that she'd find out what happened to Peter and come and tell her," Dean murmured watching this with interest and fascination.

No hunter, he knew, not even his dad, on rare occasions would take the time to come and give the victim answers or tell them the truth.

Sam nodded then glanced over at Dean and smirked faintly, "I saw that."

Dean turned his head and stared at Sam, "Saw what?"

The younger brother smirked, "You like her, don't you?" Dean glared at him in response, "Wha-? N-," he stopped himself, okay maybe he did like Sonia – there was something about her that drew him to her.

And it wasn't even the fact that she resembled his mother in some ways, it was other ways, "Okay…maybe I do…," Dean grumbled under his breath.

Sam never thought he'd see the day when his brother was seriously interested in a girl for more than a day, or in this case more than a week, "Have you….you know, talked to her?"

Dean let out a laugh, "Sammy even if I tried to talk to her, people like us don't tend to have good track records, and besides if you haven't noticed, she's kinda pissed at me right now and I don't know why."

Sam arched a brow, "Really?" He snorted, "Andrea kissed you, and Sonia saw," he said to him, "Sonia was upset and jealous. If you haven't noticed you have spent the past few weeks playing hot and cold with her. You flirt with her one minute, then the next you're hitting on someone else, and most of the time in front of her," he pointed out.

Dean scowled, "I'm not the boyfriend-type. Not like you," he retorted.

Sam shook his head, "It's just casual hanging out and dating, not a proposal. So you really don't have to be."

Dean's lips puckered in a frown at this, and Sam added, "Kinda' giving her mixed signals there, Dean. So she has every right to be pissed. Either tell her you like her or don't and I could just tell her she's wasting her time, so could you please make up your mind," Sam muttered.

"And why the hell would you do that," Dean asked hotly.

Sam shrugged, "I like her Dean. She and I have a lot in common. Speaking of which you should also make an effort to really get to know her," Sam smirked looking off into space.

Sonia then quietly came out of the Sweeney home and headed back to the Impala, "Kay ready to hit the road again. Any idea where we're going?" She was clueless to the whole conversation that went down just now.

Dean cleared his throat, "Just um, anywhere for now I guess." He watched as she ran her fingers through her gold blond locks, feeling entranced and drawn all over again, but shook it off, "Also Sony, there's something we gotta talk about, when we get back okay?"

Sonia arched a brow, but nodded, "Okay yeah sure…."

With that they drove off, and for the first time, the silence didn't seem as tense, but for now companionable. And both of them were thinking, how right it felt, to have it be like this. To have someone from outside the family, act as a friend, and partner for them; and it was a welcomed but unexpected change.


	4. Phantom Traveler

**4\. Phantom Traveler**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural it belongs to Eric Kripke, and the cast, but my co-author, LadyHimawari91 and I do own Sonia Desjardins and the rest of the OC characters.**_

**[Third Person]**

Sonia gazed at Dean's form sitting on the couch; right now it was just him and her, Sam was out getting some dinner for them. She stared at Dean, and her mind slowly went back to the conversation she had with him, after the case with Lucas Barr, his family and Peter Sweeney.

_She had climbed into the backseat of the Impala, Dean started up and again they drove in silence. Sam seemed to read both their minds and claimed to be hungry, so they stopped at a diner. Dean told Sam what he wanted, and so did Sonia – thus Sam had left them alone, in awkward silence._

_Sonia stared at Dean as he stared at her from his rear view mirror._

"_So…it was real nice what you did for Peter's mom," Dean commented, "Telling her what happened."_

_The 18 year old shifted uncomfortably, "Thanks. I guess," she said awkwardly._

_Another long silence followed after that – and it was beginning to agitate Dean, "Dean?" Sonia asked guilelessly and without clue, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"_

_Dean grunted under his breath, this was tougher than he thought it would be, "Yeah, look. Can we talk outside for a moment," he asked her._

_Sonia gave him a weird look but nodded and opened the car door sliding out, "Okay sure."_

_They both stepped out together, "So what is it?" Sonia turned to look at Dean, who stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was quiet for a split second, until he opened his mouth, "Sam told me what was wrong…you know, with the whole kiss thing?"_

_Sonia closed her eyes, "Sam's got a big mouth," she murmured under her breath._

_Dean only smirked, "Yeah he does, and he's also a shitty liar," he admitted, "But that's a story for another day," he added. "That's not the point. Point is…is it true I mean?"_

"_What?" Sonia asked facing him unflinchingly, as if this was a job, which Dean couldn't help but admire in her._

"_That…you were jealous…cause you might like me," he said slowly, and almost uncertainly. When Sonia didn't say anything and just stared at him, he actually felt himself sweat a little. _

"_Maybe…," Sonia admitted shyly, which didn't fit her at all, "But come on, Dean, it's never gonna work. I mean you obviously don't see me that way, and you're a player. I can't picture you as the boyfriend type," she mumbled quietly._

"_And how would you know that," Dean retorted, "What makes you think I don't like you too huh?"_

_Sonia blinked at that, "Wait…do you?" If Dean didn't know any better, he would say she almost looked hopeful at this._

"_I…yeah okay? Yeah I do…," he admitted slowly, and if he was the immature teenager he was in the past he would have visibly cringed at admitting this. He was after all Dean Winchester, and there were a lot of things he didn't do; one of them being, meet-the-parents, salads and vegan diets, and monogamous happy lovey-dovey relationships. But Sonia was different – almost all the girls he's met, he lied to them, or had lied to them to get them to sleep with him. They were a break, or get away from this lifestyle, and they couldn't even begin to know what Dean or his dad had faced down, but Sonia knew…and she didn't think he was crazy, nor did she judge him. Even with her kind of attitude, towards this situation, she still looked like she could get out of it at any time, and relax._

_And for the most part that was what attracted Dean to her the most; not her looks, (though it was an excellent factor), or anything else physical, but just her, and the fact that she was different and wasn't afraid to show it, with a…a beauty and strength that resonated from within, something that his mother once had._

_Sonia stared at him expectantly, "So…what do we do now?"_

_Dean gazed at her, and looked down then slowly moved closer and carefully took her hand, "…"_

_She looked down at their joined hands, and gave a cute shy little smile, then looked back up at him._

_He was smiling back at her crookedly, but cheekily, Sonia braved up and leaned forward pressing her lips against his, which he instantly reacted to by kissing back._

_They didn't see or notice, Sam watching them from the diner window, with a smug smile._

A faint buzzing interrupted her reverie, and Sonia reacted by going to answer it, "Hello," she whispered and stepped outside of the motel room. "Sonia?" That was her mom's voice – and Sonia knew her mom well enough to know what she was feeling, especially through phone conversations.

"Mom, hi," Sonia said charmingly with a cute grin.

"Hello, but never mind with that, where are you right now," she said in a firm voice; figures, Valerie Antoinette Desjardins was a woman of fire and brimstone, and had never let many things stop her before. She was abrasive, stubborn, cunning, most would describe her at times, as being rather hard-hearted, but then there was the side of her that only the family and close personal friends knew – that Valerie was incredibly, loyal to a fault, strong, a fierce, protective friend, and a woman who never took anything lying down.

"A motel room," Sonia answered innocently.

"I meant the state genius," Valerie specified, and Sonia could already tell, that her mom was rolling her eyes, but smirking.

Despite the personalities and strong similarities, Sonia and her mom hardly ever clashed, and got along together well as mother and daughter.

"Pennsylvania," Sonia answered leaning against the wall, she saw Sam walk towards her, with dinner – he saw her on the phone and nodded at her with a smile, she smiled back and nodded. He opened the door of their room and walked inside, and closed it, "And you don't have to worry. I'm not alone."

"Who else is with you," Val asked with interest.

Sonia took a deep breath before explaining, "I met the Winchester brothers along the way. John, their dad's gone missing and they're looking for him. And I have proof to believe that Rick is with him," Sonia said twirling a finger in her hair, a gesture she had, whenever she was nervous.

"Winchester huh?" Val asked slowly, "Then yeah, they gotta be John's boys. And he's probably in a different state by now," she hummed out a light sigh.

Sonia straightened up, standing a little taller, "You know where they are?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line, "Honestly? No, I don't. Sorry hummingbird," she said using Sonia's pet name for her, "but I did get a phone call from them awhile ago," Val explained.

Sonia let out a sigh, "Well, at least they're okay," she nodded slowly, "Oh and tell Rick the next time he calls, I wanna kill him for taking off without me."

"Will do," Val stated, "Then again it's not a surprise. With the way John came to see us, I knew Rick would follow," she admitted.

"What kind of job is it mom? And why don't his boys know anything about it," she asked with a frown.

Val was quiet once again, but gave a grunt, "John was asking about demons. Something about the Occult, and Demonology."

This answer only left Sonia with more questions – why not go for a demonologist, why go to her mother?

"Why you mom?" Sonia asked trying not to let her nervousness emit through her voice.

"I know a thing or two, you're forgetting," Val answered thinly, and Sonia couldn't shake off that her mom knew more than she was letting on, "I did major in theology and religious studies."

"Ah, right okay then," Sonia nodded, "Keep me updated if Rick and John call again. Okay?"

Val agreed, "I will sweetheart, I promise," she sounded like she was smiling on the other end of the line, and Sonia was filled with the longing to see her mom's smile, but before Val could hang up Sonia remembered something, "Mom…?" She hesitated, "I think…I more than like one of the Winchester brothers…"

Her mom was silent on the other end for a while, but the quiet didn't last long, "Alright. Really? Which one," Val asked with mild interest.

Sonia bit her lip, "The older one. Dean," she replied slowly.

"The dog? You're serious," Val demanded in a disbelieving and incredulous tone, probably wondering if she heard her right. It looked like she knew about Dean's reputation.

"I knew you were gonna react that way," Sonia sighed looking away – maybe she shouldn't have said anything, "Thanks for the support mom," she grumbled.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," Val said getting over the shock, "You know you can talk to me about it," Val offered, trying to reign in her temper and calm herself down. She could never stay mad at her own daughter.

"I'm starting to doubt that, thanks though mom," Sonia murmured.

Val huffed, "Well you can. So go on and talk to me," she insisted.

Sonia then heard the door open and saw Dean beckoning her inside, waving a bag of food, "Next time mom, I promise. I have to go," she said softly.

"Oh okay," Val complied, "Bye for now. Take care of yourself," she said.

"Don't I always," and with Sonia hung up. It was getting late in the evening, and Sonia saw that it was getting dark fast, winter was fast approaching in most states by now.

She stepped inside, and there were the boys staring at the T.V, taking out their dinner, "Hey," Dean greeted her with a smile, "Who's that you were on the phone with," he asked.

"My mom," Sonia answered as she moved to get herself a bite to eat.

Dean hummed with interest, "So how is she?" He asked.

Sonia nodded, "She's good. She got a phone call from Rick and your dad," she said to them and as expected both of their heads snapped in her direction.

"Really? What'd they want? Did she tell you where they were," Sam seemed to ask all this in one breath.

Dean was just watching her with a firm stare.

Sonia sighed, "She didn't tell me where they were, she just told me that John came to see her and he was asking some bizarre questions, like about demons, and religion. Didn't even tell her where he was going. Personally, she believes that they're both onto something," she admitted, "And it's gotta be big."

Sam deflated instantly at that, but looked slightly more assured now and comforted by this bit of news. Dean was smug and confident looking as always – he knew his dad would be just fine it seemed.

The rest of the evening was spent eating takeout, watching some funny sitcom, trading and sharing laughs and stories, until Sonia started to get sleepy.

Conveniently, Sonia was sitting next to Dean so she had ended up falling asleep with her head resting against his shoulder, and eventually he started getting tired too. So ignoring Sam's smug, and amused stare, he picked Sonia up and carried her to the bed, he would be sleeping on and lied down next to her, tucking her close to him. To say that this was all new to him, was a big understatement; it felt foreign but good all at the same time – like taking a trip out of the country and into Europe. This was new and undiscovered territory but he liked it.

Soon he dozed off too, holding Sonia tightly in his arms. The whole evening he could vaguely hear his brother still watching the T.V.

_The Next Morning…_

**[First Person POV]**

The sleep that I'd gotten was the best I've ever gotten – there were no weird dreams or nightmares at all. I felt warm and safe; as I opened my eyes, I realized that I was being held. Looking over my shoulder I saw Dean holding onto me, and he looked just as well rested as I felt.

I thought about moving but his arms were still around me, holding me in place.

Not wanting to wake him up, I just decided to stay in place, and just lie there awake and enjoy this moment while it lasted.

This wasn't completely new to me, since I used to do this a lot before – just lie awake and stare at the ceiling or at a window or the bedside lamp, and just think.

I'd think about my mom, and wonder how she was doing, and hope that she was alright, and safe. I'd think about my brother, Rick, and all my relatives, aunt "Char" or Charlotte, (aka. Shark as my friends and I would joke behind her back), my cousins, Marlene, Jennet, Roy, Louise, and Denis, or I'd think about my grandparents, Lucile, and Rickard, or my uncle Lou. I thought about my childhood, and everything that I enjoyed in it, unless you count the hunting I hardly ever had a bad memory, except for when my dad aimed a gun at my head when I was 2, but that was almost 17 years ago, and I honestly don't think about it too much. I thought about the happier times; my school and social life, all the friends I had, all my crushes, the boys I had gone out with, my first kiss from my first date, with a guy named, Tyler, or was it Ryan? Then there was all the fun I had doing extra curricular activities, like auditioning for school plays, or working in the drama club, even writing out my own plays – I even wrote some of my own manuscripts and screenplays and my brother, and friends would rehearse it together and put on a show just for fun~

I remembered playing with my housekeeper's kids, there was Elsie, Isabelle, Callum and Laura. It was definitely different from the conventional hunter upbringing; that is until, we all started training.

My thoughts were interrupted when I hear the door opening, and footsteps echoing inside. I feel Dean stir beside me and instantly know he's awake – especially when I see him reaching for something.

We both look simultaneously, only to see Sam looking down at us, "Morning sunshine," he smiles crookedly, while holding breakfast, and coffee.

Dean grunts and slowly lets me go so I can sit up, "What time is it?"

"Uh it's about 5:45," Sam answers casually.

"In the morning," Dean groans tiredly.

"Don't think there's really much of a difference," I mumble wiping my eyes.

"Yeah," Sam answers the question.

"Where does the day go," Dean grumbles lifting himself up.

I get out of bed as he turns over, "Did you get any sleep last night," Dean asks Sam.

Sam nods, "Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours."

"Liar," Dean mumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep, "I was up at 3 and you were watching the George Foreman info-mercial," he stated.

Sam made up some excuse as I got up to head to the bathroom – last thing I heard was Dean asking Sam when he got sleep, as I shut the door.

I did my morning routine, including changing clothes, brushing my teeth, washing my face, then brushing my hair.

I came out and Dean and Sam were sitting across from each other chatting, "So none of this keeps you up at night?"

"Nope," Dean said calmly sipping his coffee.

Sam frowned, "You're never afraid?"

"Nah, never," he answered back immediately.

"And you Sonia?" Sam asked turning to look at me.

I only smiled and shrugged in response, "I'm human aren't I?" I answered cryptically with an adorable smile.

Sam sighed then reached under Dean's pillow and pulled out a silver looking hunting knife.

I blinked slowly, "Maybe I should rethink this whole sleeping arrangement," I murmured thoughtfully. Dean only smirked at me and shrugged his shoulders at me, then reached out and took the knife from his hand, "That's not fair. Neither of you are being fair here."

"That is precaution," he looked at us both as he explained.

"Alright whatever. Too tired argue," Sam surrendered, and I chuckled and went to check my stuff, to make sure I had everything in place – guess being a hunter made me paranoid.

That was when someone's cellphone rang, looks like it was Dean's cause he was the one who answered it, "Hello?" He asked after staring it hesitantly, obviously he didn't recognize the number.

I looked up at him curiously wondered who it could have been myself.

His face changed, to one of recognition, "Ah right up in Catasauqua, Pennsylvania. The poltergeist thing," he reminisced. "It's not back is it?"

It sounded like an old client to me, probably calling to thank him or something, I thought to myself.

I watched as Dean's brows drew together in concern, "Well, what is it?" Didn't sound like a thank you to me – sounded like this client was having more problems.

I watched as Sam chewed quietly on his breakfast the whole time quietly watching his brother tensely. Dean nodded, "Yeah, okay I'll see you soon then. Yeah I know where," he said quickly and hung up, "We gotta go," he looked at us.

"Well, who was it? Why?" I asked as I went to pack leftover belongings, and my weapons.

"It was an old client we helped back out in Pennsylvania, Jerry Panowski, it was a poltergeist problem but now it's something else, and he sounds really weird about it," Dean said as he grabbed his stuff and got dressed in a hurry, "He wants to talk to us in person."

With that we got packed and got into the Impala and drove off in the direction of Pennsylvania, with me as usual now, sitting in the backseat.

There was mild talk along the way, but mostly just listening to music, and me just relaxing in the back as Dean drove. But this time gave me the chance to admire the view from the back, mostly Dean's view, that is~

Girls can be pervs too~

We got to the airport hangar, where Jerry Panowski, a middle aged and slowly balding but nice looking man greeted us, "Glad you could make it this fast," he smiled then noticed me, "Friend of yours?"

"Yeah, she's in the same line of work, just helping us out," Dean explained.

I stepped forward, "Sonia," I introduced myself holding out my hand.

Jerry nodded and shook it, introducing himself to me and then to Sam and led us in, "Thanks for making the trip so quick. I oughta be doin' you guys the favor, not the other way around," he stated as he led us into the hangar room and down a path through the maintenance room.

He glanced at Sam, "Dean and your dad really helped me out."

"Yeah he told me it was a poltergeist," Sam remembered Dean's earlier conversation.

I nodded quietly looking around with interest.

I heard someone make a comment about a poltergeist and how much they loved the movie, as they walked past us, and gave me a wink. I would have been offended if only I didn't see this funny~

I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping my lips, especially when Jerry retorted, "Hey no one's talking to you, keep walking," Jerry sighed then once we were out of earshot, he continued the conversation with us, "Damn right it was a poltergeist. Practically tore our house apart," he mumbled.

"Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad," Jerry trailed off glancing back at Dean, "I probably wouldn't be alive," he admitted.

And almost right on cue, Dean shot Sam a smirk as the younger brother turned to look at him.

As he led us on and we followed, Jerry made some conversation with Sam, like how he was off at college, "Your dad said you were away at college right?"

"Yeah I was," he answered, "Taking some time off," he explained.

Jerry glanced back, as he commented, "Well he was real proud of you I could tell," he observed, "He talked about you all the time."

Sam raised his brows, "He did?"

"You're surprised," I answered his question with a question of my own with an impish smile as Dean and I shared a glance and he snickered.

"You bet he did," Jerry nodded honestly, then turned to glance at Dean who broke our brief stare, "Oh hey you know I tried to get a hold of him but I couldn't. How's he doin' anyway?"

"He's uh…wrapped up in a job right now," Dean replied quickly – at least that was the partial truth.

Jerry made some kind of lame joke about how the old man was traded evenly for Sam, which Dean laughed at, and even I shared this laugh except for Sam, who refused, "Nah, not by a longshot."

Jerry brushed off his comment instead, "Got something I want you guys to hear," he said and led us into another room.

It was the video and recording room, "I listened to this. Well, it sounded like it was up your alley," he said and inserted a disk into the slot, of a voice recording machine of the cockpit voice recorder. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this," Jerry murmured, "It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia 2485. It was one of ours."

I leaned closer to listen better; it played all I could hear was the static, along with the mayday alert call, until the static drowned the voice out, then it turned almost electro-static, like there was interference, and then a loud static roar, like someone put a talking ham radio up to the microphone and it only created a loud and deafening cry. But someone was talking, and then it began to ring in my ears, and I heard it, a horrid and disgusting voice.

"_**NO…SURVIVORS!..."**_

I blinked, "What?" I whispered – that sounded really distinct and almost crystal clear.

"What, what?" Dean asked looking at me in concern, and I felt myself frowning, "You didn't hear that," I asked him slowly. It was so loud, how could he not hear it?

"Hear what? That noise just now you mean," Dean asked me curiously.

"But it spoke, just now," I frowned, "It wasn't a noise it was words," I said to him, "You didn't hear it?"

"Words?" Sam asked arching a brow at me; even Jerry was giving me a weird look, and suddenly I felt like I was going crazy.

"Never mind. Forget it." I murmured looking down, feeling embarrassed.

Dean nodded, "Fine…," he said slowly and reluctantly faced Jerry, as the recorder shut off.

Jerry shook his head, and lowered it, "Took off from here. Crashed about 200 miles south," he informed us, "Now they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why," he explained, "Over a 100 people on board, only 7 got out alive."

That last statement caught my attention – at least now I knew what it wanted, and that narrowed it down for me, which left me to come up with some quick theories of my own.

"The pilot was one," Jerry stated, "His name is Chuck Lambert, he's a good friend of mine," he admitted, "Chuck is uh… Well, he's pretty broken up about it," he confessed, "Like it was his fault," he added softly.

"Trust me…it wasn't," I hear myself say lowly, which earns a look from Jerry, one that I can only identify as empathy and thanks.

He just has no idea what I mean by that remark.

Sam nodded in agreement at what I said, "You don't think it was," he said understandingly.

"No," Jerry answered instantly, shaking his head. "I don't," he admitted.

Sam tapped his lips thoughtfully, "Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, uh, list of survivors," Sam listed until Dean interrupted, "And any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" He asked.

"The other stuff is no problem," Jerry answered honestly, "But the wreckage…fellas at NTSP have it locked down in an evidence warehouse," he said, "No way I got that kind of clearance."

Sam glanced at Dean, drawing his brows together, and I bit the inside of my cheek. Something in me felt a coil twist – I remembered the voice, and it chilled me, like nothing else ever had, and I suddenly felt skittish. This feeling felt like it was burrowing a hole in me, and I felt everything inside me sink, and I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't just a regular haunting or poltergeist that we had faced, like the Woman in White, or Peter Sweeney's ghosts, or the anything else I encountered in the past…but someone I know might have…

My mom.

Dean nodded slowly, pressing his lips together in thought, "No problem," he said, and I knew then and there he was already making a plan.

We all left the airport hangar, and I was in such a hurry to get out.

"Sone'! What's up," Dean asked catching up to me, as Sam trailed after us, "You okay?" Sam asked as his dark eyes filled with concern.

I nodded, "Yeah of course why wouldn't I be," I replied quickly.

Dean shook his head, "What was that back there huh?" Sam only nodded in agreement, "You said something about hearing words on the recording? You mean the pilot's words," he asked.

Now I was facing both brothers, and they were cornering me, "Look guys, I was probably just crazy, I mean I stayed up late last night too," I went and opened the back passenger seat, only to have a hand come down on it and shut it before I could enter.

I whipped around and saw Dean, the owner of the hand, looking at me, his eyes brewing with care and concern, "Sony, talk to us. You know you can tell us," he stated, as his lips curved downwards with a frown.

Sam nodded sagely, "We are all working together," he pointed out.

Releasing a sigh, I looked down, "Look…I heard someone say something…when that roaring noise came on through the static. And no it wasn't the pilot," I said, "It was a different voice. And it wasn't human sounding," I admitted lowly.

Sam frowned, and Dean slowly pulled his hand away from the door, letting me open it now, "Well, what did it sound like?" Sam asked in concern.

Dean nodded, watching me as his lips puckered in a thoughtful frown, and I could see his eyes burn with questions, one of them probably being, how I could hear the voice or the words in the first place.

"Like…I don't even know how to explain it," I admitted as I opened the door and climbed in, Sam slowly climbed into the front passenger's seat.

"Well, just try," Sam asked me quietly.

"Like…a well, a demon," I answered, "It just sounded really malevolent. Evil. Like it was intent on harming someone just for kicks," I muttered.

"Ooo-kay…," Dean sounded sufficiently skeptic about this, "So just pure evil…So on a scale between poltergeist, and the Grudge, what kinda evil we talking about here?" He asked me using his usual movie references.

I felt myself smile a little at that, "Somewhere in between, not quite Grudge, but not like Poltergeist," I answer.

Dean and his movies~

We eventually stopped at a store called "Copy Jack," and Dean walked in to buy fake ids.

Sam and I waited outside, and soon Dean came out, "You've been in there forever," Sam complained.

Dean held up the fake passes, " You can't rush perfection," he pointed out.

"Homeland Security?" Sam asked as he took his id, while Dean handed mine to me, "That's pretty illegal," he remarked. "Even for us."

I shrugged, "It helps people sleep at night," I admitted with an adorable grin. Dean walked around the car, "Yeah well? It's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times," he flashed a grin at me, "And also what she said."

They both climbed in, as I slid into the backseat, and leaned forward, resting my elbows on the back of their seats to look at them.

"Alright so what do'ya got?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder," Sam stated, pointing out the obvious.

"Listen," Sam ordered as he reached and clicked the mouse on his laptop to replay the recording, and it was the same voice and same words that I had heard in the original recording.

"**No survivors!"**

It hissed.

"No survivors," Dean repeated, arching both brows, then stealing a dubious glance at me, "What's that supposed to mean, there was 7 survivors."

The whole time his eyes seemed to flick towards me, probably wondering how I could hear the words and know this from the start. Sam, who hadn't said anything, just shook his head, "You got me," he admitted.

Dean sighed and looked up thoughtfully, "So what're you thinkin'? A haunted flight," he suggested.

Sam stared ahead too, "There's a long history of spirits, and death omens on planes, and ships, like Phantom travelers," he explained, "Or uh, remember Flight 401?"

Dean nodded, "Right. The one that crashed, and the airline sent and put some of its parts in other planes, then the spirits of the pilot and the co-pilot haunted those flights," he remembered.

Sam nodded, "Right."

"Yup," Dean nodded in agreement, as I started making my up my own theories.

"Maybe we got a similar deal," Sam suggested.

"We can't really be sure," I murmured.

Dean nodded in agreement too, "Right so survivors. Which one do you wanna talk to first?"

"Third on the list. Max Jaffey," Sam pointed on the list.

"Why him," Dean asked.

"Well, for one, he's from around here," Sam explained, "And two if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

I nodded my head slowly, "He's got a point."

Dean frowned as he looked up at him, "What makes you say that?"

Sam stared at the list, "Oh I spoke to his mother," he stated simply, "And she told me where to find him," he explained.

Mrs. Jaffey's direction had ended up leading us to Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital, which as Sam had pointed out, wasn't far from here.

We parked outside of it and went out to see Max, and finding him wasn't that hard. "Max Jaffey," I spoke up as we approached him, making him look up at us, "Yeah?" We were facing a young man with dark short curly hair, and light brown doe-like eyes.

"We're with Homeland Security and we'd like to speak to you about the flight, and what you went through," I explained as we stood beside him.

"I don't understand," Max frowned, "I already spoke with Homeland Security," he looked at all three of us, but stared at me a little too long. I glanced over at Sam and Dean, and the older brother looked less than happy, at Max's slight attention on me.

We got up and walked with him, as Dean took the ball from there, "Right, some new information has come up," he said, "So if you could just answer a couple questions?"

"Just before the plane went down," Sam started up, "Did you notice anything unusual?"

Max looked slightly frustrated but my guessing it was the adjusting to the cane that he was using to get around that was the problem, "Like what?"

"Strange lights, weird noises maybe," Dean listed off, "Voices?"

Max took a moment to look up at Dean, and looked away as he tried again to hobble-walk, "No, nothing," he said stiffly.

We found an outdoor table, and set of chairs and sat down together, as Dean hummed skeptically.

"Mr. Joffey," Dean started out casually, though Max didn't like that much, "Jaffey," he corrected him.

"Jaffey," Dean stated, "You checked yourself in here right?"

Max nodded once, and quickly.

Dean frowned and looked around, raising his brows, "Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash," Max pointed out obviously, and with a little attitude.

"Uh huh," Dean nodded slowly, "And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"

"I- I don't wanna talk about this anymore," Max declared stubbornly.

"See I think maybe you did see something up there," Dean persisted, but I laid my hand on his shoulder, "…," and nudged him but he wouldn't let up, as Sam glanced at him, "We need to know what?"

Max was facing away from Dean and turned back stubbornly, "No. No, I was delusional. Seeing things," he went on.

"More like in denial," I whispered to myself

Dean turned and looked at Sam, "He was seeing things," he repeated to him. He and Sam had a quiet exchange in which Sam pulled a face as Dean shook his head, then Sam turned back to Max, "It's okay. Then just tell us, what you thought you saw, please," he asked him in a calm voice.

I nodded, "Even if you believe you're hallucinating," I said softly.

Max glanced at me and bit his lip but glanced back at Sam and sighed, looking down at his lap, "There was this…," he hesitated, "Man…," he licked his bottom lip, "And uh, he had these," he started gesturing to his face, "eyes. These….black eyes," he said as his face scrunched slightly, "And I saw him…er, I thought I saw him," he corrected himself, "…..," he got quiet, and almost shaken to a point, that I reached out and touched his knee, "It's okay..," I whispered, "Go on, please."

Dean looked impatient especially at the small gesture, but brushed it off, "What," he asked quietly.

"He opened the emergency exit," he finished, looking up at Dean and I in disbelief. "That's….that's impossible," he added quickly in a stammer, "Right? I mean I looked it up, there's something like 2 tons of pressure on that door," he stated logically.

Dean looked at me and I just shrugged, and we both nodded slowly.

"This man," Sam said with interest, "Uh, did he seem to appear then disappear," he asked Max slowly, as the young man turned to look at him, "Rapidly? It would look something like a mirage," he added.

Max frowned at that, then let out a brief short scoff, "What are you? Nuts?" This earned a strange look from Sam, as Max went on impatiently, "He was a passenger, sitting right in front of me," he explained. This caused all three of us to look at each other. With that we got up and drove away from the hospital, and all I could think was how strange this was getting…

**[Third Person]**

The trio had left the hospital and went to their next stop, "So here we are," Sam stated, "George Phelps. Seat 20C," Sam murmured as Dean parked the car.

Dean just scoffed, as he got out of the car, "Man I don't care how strong you are," he shut the door beside him, "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight," he rested his elbows on top of the car.

Sam climbed out and closed the door, and Sonia echoed the gesture, "There are cases during extreme adrenaline, when a person seems to have extra strength and energy," Sonia pointed out.

Sam nodded, "Yeah but that's only if a person is angry or afraid," he pointed out, "Besides…," he shrugged slowly, "Not if you're human," he murmured.

Sonia glanced at him and frowned, "Well what else do we know can do that," she asked softly.

Sam slowly turned back to his partners, "Maybe this guy George was something else," he brought up, "A kind of creature maybe? In human form?" Sonia frowned at that thoughtfully, "Like a vampire or a werewolf? Some kind of demigod or entity?"

Sonia suddenly stopped as her voice trailed off for a moment thoughtfully, "…."

Dean shrugged, after glancing at Sonia, "Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" He gestured to the house behind them – typical Norman Rockwell environment.

"Doesn't look like any place a vampire or werewolf would stay at," Sonia remarked looking it up and down.

The trio all shrugged, walking to the front door, and were introduced to Mrs. Phelps, who led them inside. They sat in the living room, and Sam quietly picked up a photograph, "This is your late husband?" He asked softly.

Sonia sometimes envied Sam for getting so emphatic that he could get anyone to open up to him.

She nodded, "Yes, that was my George," she answered delicately – the woman sitting before them was pretty, with brunette chestnut hair, crinkling eyes, and smile lines around her mouth.

Dean took the ball from there, "And you said he was a dentist?"

Mrs. Phelps nodded slowly, "He was headed to a convention in Denver," she answered thinly. As Dean and Sonia exchanged a look which was soon shared with Sam, Mrs. Phelps continued, "Do you know that he was petrified to fly," she asked shakily.

Her mouth quivered, as she added softly, "For him to go like that," she trailed off, "…."

Sonia could see that George Phelp's death took a toll on his wife; she was still grieving him.

"How long were you married?" Sam asked carefully.

The older woman smiled with quivering lips, "Thirteen years," she reminisced fondly.

"And all that time," Sam stared out, "Did you ever notice anything…strange about him? Anything out of the ordinary?" The younger Winchester asked cautiously.

Dean turned his gaze back at her fluidly, as the widow frowned in thought, "Well…," Dean lifted his brow seeing her think this through, "He had acid reflux. If that's what you mean," she answered honestly.

Sonia smiled faintly and nodded at that, "Thank you that might help," she said to the wife, "Thank you for your time, but I think we should go now."

They bid Mrs. Phelps goodbye and started walking down the porch steps, "I mean it goes without saying, it just doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make sense, that the guy was as normal as they came or that he was able to open a 2-ton door," Sonia asked.

"Yeah, middle aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified," Dean agreed with Sonia, "You know what we need to do is get inside the NTSP warehouse, and check out the wreckage," Dean turned and faced both Sam and Sonia.

Sam sighed but nodded once, "Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we need to look the part," he stated.

Sonia smiled, "I'm overdue for some shopping and retail therapy anyways," she smirked and walked off to the Impala.

With that said, they ended up at an upscale store called "Mort's for Style."

They walked out of there after getting suits – needless to say Sonia felt like she was in a movie of Men in Black. She walked out with a nice black business pencil skirt, a white fancy silk blouse, tie and buttoned up blazer. The store owner insisted that because Sonia had such nice and lovely legs, she should show them off; Dean couldn't agree more.

The trio walked out together, with Dean remarking how they looked like something out of the Blues Brothers, to which Sam disagreed with.

"He's right, you don't," the blond smiled, "You're just missing the hats, and sunglasses."

Dean gave a fake amused laugh, "Haha~ and besides look at yourself," he motioned to her attire.

"What about it," Sonia asked looking down at herself, "I look good," she smiled, "Make any joke you want, you know I look great unlike you handsome," she said with an impish grin.

"Yeah you look more like a 7th grader at his first dance," Sam remarked, which made Sonia burst into giggles, "It's the hair," she pointed out.

Dean looked down at himself and scowled, "I hate this thing," he grumbled and stalked back to his car.

"Oh lighten up sourpuss," Sonia grinned following him back.

"Hey," Sam chuckled, "You want into that warehouse or not?" Dean scowled, and Sam and Sonia both knew that Sam won the argument there.

From there getting in was a breeze, all they did was flash their badges, for Sonia it was extra easy since she just smiled batted her lashes and they let her in quickly. Dean, Sam, and Sonia walked into the warehouse and saw what was left of the airplane. It was completely half-scrapped.

On cue Dean whipped out the EVP device, and started turning it on, while Sam and Sonia looked around. "What is that," Sam asked.

"It's an EMF meter. It reads Electromagnetic frequencies," Dean explained.

"Yeah I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted up Walkman," Sam asked.

Dean looked down, "Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade," he smirked. "Real proud of you there Dean," Sonia commented looking around, "I'm impressed."

Sam scoffed to himself, "Yeah. I can see that," he nodded slowly with a flat look, as Dean turned and started moving the device around.

They resumed the inspection and the whole time Sonia was going back on the details; this guy George Phelps, with ulcer conditions, and a fear of flying, opens a 2-ton door, that no ordinary human being alive can open, much less during flight, and next Sonia hears the voice on the cockpit recorder, when the others can't hear it and it's repeated on the EVP, and she ended up being right, that it wants no survivors, but Max Jaffey survives, and on top of all that…it only gets more suspicious, with Sonia's other additional senses. Last she checked Sonia could only remember one of many instances when she saw someone lift something heavy and big up…. It was her best friend and childhood playmate.

"Check out the emergency door handle," Dean's voice snapped Sonia out of her thoughts. Sounds like he found something.

Sonia and Sam moved closer to it as Dean touched the substance with his fingers and rubbed them together, "What is this stuff?"

"Only one way to find out," Sam murmured, fishing for a scalpel and small bottle.

Sonia watched as Dean frowned then wiped the substance off on Sam's shoulder, making Sonia giggle.

Dean turned and winked at her, which only made her grin.

Sam threw him an annoyed look and went back to the task at hand.

Suddenly all of them heard footsteps, "We need to leave," Sonia whispered urgently, and with that they were out the door.

They managed to sneak outside; that was when the alarm was sounded, and the three of them broke out into a run, and Sam and Dean had to climb over the door, and Sonia followed suit, with Dean's help, "You better not be looking at my ass," she grumbled.

"Normally I would if we're not being chased, but that's not the case right now," Dean quipped.

As they all climbed down Dean grabbed his blazer, "This monkey suit does come in handy," he grinned and they ran off to the Impala. With that they drove off right back to where Jerry was.

Sonia only felt like changing and letting down her hair, maybe putting on some sunglasses and wig – anything to hide from the real Homeland Security for the time being. All the while, Jerry observed the sample Sam had collected through a powerful microscope.

"Huh," Jerry hummed with interest, "This stuff is covered in sulfur."

Sam stared at him skeptically, "You sure?"

"Take a look yourself," Jerry motioned to him, "You fellas will excuse me I have an idiot to fire."

Sonia smiled, "The poltergeist loving one," she guessed adorably.

Jerry only smirked and walked out of the room.

With that Dean went to go take a look himself, "Hm, you know there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfur residue."

"Demonic possession," Sam guessed slowly.

"That would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up the emergency hatch," Dean admitted.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible," Sam conceded.

Dean just shook his head and made the remark and referenced poltergeist, but he had never heard or seen a demon possess someone just to crash an entire plane, "This goes way beyond floating above a bed, barfing pea soup, but to use a person to take down an entire plane?"

"You ever heard of something like this before," Sam asked him.

Dean shook his head slowly, "Never."

"What about you?" Sam turned to look at Sonia.

The blond only shook her head slowly, "Not to my knowledge….my mom might have though. But she never talked about it."

With that the boys frowned at each other and slowly left Jerry's office, "There's one thing I can't exactly figure out, well, actually a few things," Dean pointed out, "How'd you know what the voice was saying over the recording without the EVP, and how'd you even hear it," he asked her, "Last I checked no person I know can do that."

Sonia shrugged as they got into the car and drove away, "I don't even know how to explain it to you. I just….could do this since I was little I guess. See things and hear things," she admitted.

"What? Like a psychic?" Dean asked her with interest.

Sam looked interested, "Like the case with Lucas Barr," he whispered, "Maybe something happened that made you like this?" He suggested.

Sonia frowned a little at this, "Yeah maybe. But come on guys we got this thing to deal with for the time being," she said quickly not liking that the conversation was about her.

They both hummed in agreement, "Yeah," Dean agreed quickly and changed the subject, much to Sonia's relief.

As soon as they got to their motel room, Sonia went to change in the bathroom, into a pair of jeans, sneakers and white T-shirt, then came out, tying her hair back, "So what have you got Sam?"

"So every religion in every world culture, has the concept of demons, and demonic possessions, right? Christian, Native America," Sam listed off as Dean sat hunched over some books on the bed, while Sam sat at his laptop, "Hindu, you name it," Sam concluded.

Sonia nodded slowly, "Right," she answered steadily.

"Yeah but none of them describe anything like that," Dean clarified. Sam rebuffed that, "Well that's not exactly true, you see according to the Japanese belief, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and manmade," Sam quoted expertly.

"Like one can cause say tsunamis or mass fires," Sonia recalled, "Maybe even,…a destruction of an entire town. Like Pompeii," she remembered.

Sam nodded, "Right, one can cause earthquakes, another can cause disease," he went on.

"And this one causes plane crashes," Dean guessed raising his brows, as Sam sighed but didn't answer – that was answer enough for both Sonia and Dean.

Dean exhaled then looked down, "Alright so, what," he got to his feet and off the bed, "We have a demon that's evolved with the times, and it's a way to ratchet up the body count," he guessed again.

"Yeah," Sam whispered glancing back at the screen.

Sonia frowned and looked down, "Then it might have done this before," she murmured, to which Sam nodded, "Yeah…who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one..." he sighed glancing back at the screen, while Dean turned and shook his head at that.

Dean suddenly shook his head and let out a forced laugh, earning Sam's attention again, "What?"

Sam recognized when his brother had something on his mind, and by now Sonia did too; Dean really was an open book sometimes. The older Winchester scratched the back of his head, "I don't know man, this isn't our normal gig," he forced out a laugh.

Sonia shook her head at that, "Maybe not," she agreed, "But we know what's happening. Shouldn't we do something about it?"

Dean just shook his head, "I mean demons, they don't want anything. Just death and destruction for it's own sake, and this is big…I mean I wish dad was here," he suddenly admitted taking Sonia by surprise.

Sam just stared back at the screen, "Yeah…Me too," he whispered quietly.

Sonia looked down at that, "I wish my mom was here," she admitted boldly – if anyone knew anything about demons it was definitely Valerie.

That was when a cellphone rang, interrupting their thoughts. Dean flipped it open and answered, "Hello."

Sonia gazed at him, and bit her lip feeling anxiety gnaw at her insides; honestly she had never encountered demonic activity before, much less possession though Valerie, her grandparents, her dad, and her brother might have.

"Oh hi Jerry," Dean said then listened, and his face slowly became bleak, as his mouth fell open as he mouthed the words weakly, "Wha-? I'm sorry. What happened," he asked quickly, "Where'd this happen?" Sonia felt herself getting more nervous every second into this conversation now. Dean frowned, "I'll try ignore the irony in that. No nothing. Jerry hang in there alright? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean said reassuringly, then hung up.

"Dean, what is it?" Sonia braved up and asked.

Sam stared up at him, "Another crash," he guessed.

"Yeah," Dean answered, "Let's go," he ordered.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Nazareth," Dean replied.

"S'that where the crash happened?" Sonia asked as she grabbed her coat.

Dean nodded, and started to get ready, "Yeah."

With that, they got ready and saddled up to drive to Nazareth, without much conversation, and Sonia once again sitting in the backseat. They made it there in 30 minutes, found the same sample on there that had been on the previous wreckage, bottled it and drove back to Jerry to have it analyzed.

"Sulfur," Dean asked, or more like guessed as he stood behind Jerry as he looked through the microscope.

Jerry lifted his head and nodded, and Dean sighed, "Oh…well, that's great," he huffed, then turned back to Sam and Sonia; Sam was seated at the desk while Sonia was standing and leaning back against it, "Alright so that's 2 plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert," he stated, "This demon sounds like it was after him."

Sam added, "With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, then that would be the good news."

Dean frowned, "What's the bad news?"

"Chuck's plane went down exactly 40 minutes into flight, and get this, so did flight 2485," he stated.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean," Jerry asked looking at all their faces. Sonia shrugged, "It could mean something like biblical numerology, like a certain number that has some kind of significance like a countdown," she answered thoughtfully

"Exactly, like in Noah's arc it rained for 40 days. The number means death," Dean sighed looking from her to Sam.

"We went back, and there have been 6 plane crashes, in the past over the last decade that went down exactly 40 minutes in," Sam informed, as he gestured to the computer.

Dean raised his brows, "Any survivors," he inquired.

Sam shook his head, "No."

Sonia suddenly frowned, "No survivors?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah," he replied with a dragged out sigh, "Not until now at least. Not until flight 2485 for some reason."

"Until now," Sonia murmured, "Chuck Lambert survived the crash in the last one, then in the second one he didn't. Maybe it's not biblical anymore," she explained.

Dean gazed at her, "So you mean it's coming after the survivors? Like what? Like it's gotta vendetta or something?"

Sam nodded slowly, "The voice on the cockpit voice recorder. Remember what the voice said?"

Dean nodded once, "No survivors."

Sonia shook her head, "This thing whatever it is, it's on a mission. Max survived but as far as we know he won't be flying anytime soon, then there's Chuck Lambert, and now 5 other ones that survived," she concluded.

Dean licked his bottom lip in thought, "It's trying to finish the job," he murmured.

They left Jerry's office, and got back into the Impala, and Sam quickly grabbed his phone and started dialing the list of remaining survivors, making sure none of them would be flying, "Okay that takes care of Blayne Sanderson, and Denis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wildcard left is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker," Dean assumed.

Sam nodded, "Right. Her sister, Karen said her flight leaves at 8pm. It's her first night back on the job."

Dean sighed, "Uh that sounds like just our luck."

Sonia arched a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam shook his head, "Dean this is a 5-hour drive even with you behind the wheel."

Dean just stared ahead at the road, "Why don't you call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can head her off the path," he suggested.

"I already left her like 3 voice messages, she must have turned her cellphone off," Sam sighed, scratching his head. "God, we're never gonna make it."

"She must be getting ready to board," Sonia murmured.

"We'll make it," Dean said firmly without missing a beat, and with that Dean sped up the car, driving at what Sonia could only guess might have been at least 80 miles per hour, and they made it to the airport, and ran inside. She ran after the brothers, looking around for Amanda Walker as they searched and navigated through the light clusters and crowds of people.

They caught sight of the flight schedule and Sam pointed, "Right there. They're boarding in 30 minutes," he said quickly.

"Looks like we got here in time," Sonia commented.

"Okay. Which means we still have some cards to play," Dean whispered, "We need to find a phone," he walked forward, with Sam and Sonia trailing after him.

Dean found a public phone and asked to be connected to Amanda Walker, as Sam and Sonia stood behind him, watching him.

Finally Sonia caught a blond flight attendant coming out and answering a phone, and Dean started to spin his con, "Miss Walker, hi this is Doctor James Headfield from Saint Francis Memorial Hospital," Dean started out, "We have a Karen Walker here." And naturally Amanda became worried and visibly distressed from what Sonia could guess from her posture and stance, "Nothing serious just a minor car accident, but she was injured so-," Dean was cut off, as he waited for Amanda to finish.

"You what?" Dean asked flatly.

There was a pause, and by now Sonia could tell Dean was caught in the lie, as he forced a smile, "Uh, must he some mistake," he stopped then let out a nervous short laugh, "Guilty as charged."

"He's really sorry," Dean said lamely, and now Sonia knew he was trying to fabricate one lie after another.

She looked around and couldn't stop the ominous feeling from blooming in her chest and curling inside of her. This whole situation was making her nervous – simply because there were more potential victims involved, and it was obvious to her, that this Disaster demon could jump in and possess anyone, from a passenger to a pilot.

"N-no wait Amanda. Amanda," Dean tried to get something out, but then pulled the phone away from his ear. She had hung up on him.

Dean slammed the phone onto the receiver and cursed, "Dammit. It was so close," he paced slightly back and forth, as Sam shook his head, "Alright it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane."

"Sounds good to me," Sonia said quickly.

"W-wait. Just hold on a second," Dean protested.

"Dean," Sam said seriously, "The plane is leaving with over a 100 passengers on board. And if we're right that plane's gonna crash," he stated.

"I know," Dean argued raising his brows, as well as the decibel in his tone to a high hiss.

"Okay then we're getting on that plane, we need to find that demon, and exorcise it. Look I'll get the tickets, you and Sonia just go get whatever you can out of the trunk, whatever'll make it through security, meet me back here in 5 minutes," Sam said in a collected but alert tone.

I looked over at Dean and saw an unusually tense expression that didn't belong on his face, "Dean?" Sonia touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked arching a brow at his tense posture.

Dean threw his arms up in a silent argument, hesitating before he talked, "No," he answered. "Not really."

"Why," Sonia asked raising her brows.

"What's wrong," Sam asked in concern and surprise.

Dean sighed loudly, "Well I kind of have this problem with uh….," he raised his hand up then brought it down and Sonia got the message, as did Sam, "Flying," they asked in unison.

"It's never been an issue until now," Dean argued.

Sam deadpanned, "You're joking right?" His eyes searched his brother warily.

Sonia shook her head, "Doesn't look like it," she murmured as she studied Dean's face.

"Does it look like I'm joking," Dean asked frantically and in a hushed panic. Sonia rubbed his shoulder, "Nope." She popped the p at the end.

"Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam," Dean snapped.

Sam just slowly shook his head, "Alright uh, I'll go," he offered.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"I'll do this one on my own," Sam explained.

"I can do it," Sonia offered.

"Are you two nuts," Dean hissed looking from one to the other, "You said so yourself the plane's gonna crash."

"Look guys, we're missing a third option here," Sonia intervened getting tired of this argument, "Unless there's any other way you two can think of?"

Dean knew he was outnumbered, and threw his arms up in surrender, "Man…."

The argument from there had been won, as Sam went to go get 3 tickets, while Sonia walked with Dean back to the car and they got the things they could smuggle through airport security, "You gonna be okay Dean?" The athletic petite blond girl asked him softly.

Dean loaded his bag then handed her bag to her, "Ye-no," he answered honestly but sarcastically.

"We'll be okay," Sonia said then approached him and leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. "And if you want I'll sit next to you on the flight," she assured him.

What could she say~? Dean grew on her. He stopped, and paused at her gesture but let her, "Thanks." He gave her a brief smile, and a nod as she pulled away.

They packed what they could Dean looked the car, and they made it past security, meeting Sam and getting their tickets and boarding the plane. Sonia was seated between the brothers, Dean was stiffly reading a pamphlet and Sam got the window seat.

Sam leaned over with a faint smirk, "Just try to relax," he said to him quietly.

"Just try to shut up," Dean snapped.

"How about we try and not kill each other," Sonia interrupted the two of them.

The plane started to tremble slightly; they slowly started to drive onto the runway and were about to lift upwards to take off.

Dean was glaring ahead uneasily, Sam was having fun at his expense clearly, though what he didn't know was that Dean was gripping at Sonia's hand, and refusing to let go, as he mentally cursed this demon, Sam, and ever answering Jerry's phone call, in every direction.

**[First Person POV]**

Flying had never been a source of entertainment for me as much as flying with Dean now was. I should drag him on a plane from now on~ When our lives weren't in danger at least. I didn't know what was more funnier – that he was afraid of flying or that he was humming Metallica under his nose.

And Sam just noticed now, "You're humming Metallica?" He asked him incredulously, and I gazed at him the engine started up, and they prepared for lift off.

"What can I do to calm you down?" I insisted, feeling that he was tensing up again.

I stopped when I felt something else, it was running up my hip and thigh, I looked down and saw that his hand was no longer holding onto mine, and that it was now wrapped around me.

That's when I felt one of Dean's hands slide underneath the jacket I was holding for him and give my thigh a squeeze.

Now I was the one slowly tensing up.

His hands were really starting to go places they shouldn't be, in my opinion, but I let him... For now..

He must have started to realize that I was slowly loosening up. All he hoped for now is I was enjoying it and honestly I was.

"That sometimes calms me down," Dean mumbled as he continued his groping. "S'this bothering you?" he asked me, feeling self conscious suddenly.

I shook her head, and bit my lip, "n-no," I said lowly.

"I can stop if you want," Dean asked me lowly.

I glanced at him, feeling my eyes slightly clouded over, "n-no.. Don't..." I whispered.

Sam arched a brow at Dean, "Dude…really?"

Dean stared at him flatly, "Yeah.."

Sam sighed, "Look man, I get you're nervous, but you gotta stay focused." Dean nodded quietly, "Okay." "I mean we got 32 minutes and counting to track this thing down or whoever it's possessing anyway and perform a full on exorcism," Sam whispered. "If it's all the same, we need to do it in the air," I murmured looking between the two.

Dean huffed, "Yeah on a crowded plane that's gonna be easy," he quipped sarcastically.

"Just take it one step at a time alright," Sam advised, "You don't see her panicking," he motioned to me with his head.

I nodded, "Nothing to worry about here, just a matter of timing," I said calmly.

"Now," Sam started out with a nod, "Who is it possessing," he asked softly.

Dean thought for a moment; he theorized that it'd be someone with a weakness or an emotional distress. I nodded, "You're right, this thing wouldn't limit itself to just the pilots," I whispered to him as I watched Dean turn his head to look over at a flight attendant.

Sam agreed that it might have been Amanda, and just then a blond stewardess passed by us, and Dean got her attention, "Excuse me, are you Amanda?"

She smiled at him and shook her head, "No I'm not," she said pleasantly.

"Oh my mistake," Dean answered, and she nodded and continued her task. Dean turned and looked behind him and I followed his gaze curiously to see a girl with dark blond hair tied in a ponytail getting ready, "Okay well that's gotta be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her and I'll get a read on her mental state," I looked at him and so did Sam.

"What if she's already possessed," Sam asked, and I nodded in agreement with him.

"There's ways to test that," Dean answered after taking a pause – he bent down and opened his bag, revealing a bottle, "I brought Holy water."

Sam quickly snatched it and tucked it into his jacket, "No, I think we can go more subtle," he protested.

I nodded, "Sam's right Dean, there must be another way."

Sam nodded with me, "If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God," he reasoned logically. I couldn't help but smile a little at the irony; nothing about what we were doing was logical would be a sane person's thoughts.

"Huh, nice," Dean said then undid his seatbelt, and got up to walk over to her, but Sam stopped him, "Hey." Dean turned back to him, "What?"

"Say it in Latin," Sam murmured.

Dean agreed until Sam stopped him again, making him hiss, "What?"

"In Latin it's Christo," Sam murmured.

"Dude I know I'm not an idiot," Dean snapped, and I only leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

As he walked off, I sighed and shook my head, "He'll be alright," I mumbled, and at that moment we hit some turbulence and the plane rumbled, "Maybe…," I added quickly.

The two of us waited, and Sam turned to look at me, "You don't seem scared," Sam observed.

I shook my head, "That's cause I'm not really thinking about it," I murmured.

"So you never get scared either?" Sam asked me with interest.

"Why would I be? Generations before me in my family probably tackled down worse," I whispered. And that was when Dean rejoined us.

"Alright well, she's gotta be the most well adjusted person on the planet," he said sarcastically. "Did you say it? Christo?" I asked softly, as Sam stared at him intently.

Dean nodded stubbornly, "Yeah there's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

"So it can be anyone…anywhere," I murmured looking around at the passengers.

The plane rumbled again and Dean jumped, "C'mon that can't be normal!"

"Hey, hey it's just a little turbulence," Sam assured him.

"Sam this plane is going to crash so quit treating me like I'm freakin' four," Dean hissed.

"You need to calm down," Sam whispered calmly.

"Well I'm sorry I can't," he grumbled.

Sam disagreed, "Yes you can," he said lightly.

"Dude stow the touchy-feely, yoga crap-," Dean was cut off my Sam who warned him to be calm and quiet, "If you panic you're wide open for a demonic possession so you need to calm yourself down..!"

And at this point I had enough, "Dean if you don't calm down, you're gonna be the demon's target, we're not excluding anyone from the potential possession list, even ourselves. I'm scared too okay?" I said to him quietly, "So you need to calm down too. Just breathe," I whispered to him, and his eyes met mine.

The grope-fest didn't let up much but I felt his hand squeeze at my bum.

Dean leaned back and breathed out, and then inhaled and exhaled again, trying to calm himself down. Sam nodded, "Good," he said crisply, then went to get something out of his bag, "Now I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work," he explained, as he read the ritual name to us. I moved closer, "What is it Sam?" I whispered, and listened.

"What do we have to do," Dean asked listening with me.

Sam sighed, "It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body which makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful," he explained looking at us then back at the text.

Dean didn't seem to like the sound of that, "More powerful? How?" And instinctively he seemed to grab onto me again, and pull me closer than necessary. I felt like a stuffed animal.

"What do you mean?" I heard myself ask albeit a little nervously.

"Well it doesn't need to possess someone anymore, it can just wreak havoc on it's own," Sam explained, glancing back at us. Okay that's not good…

And Dean seemed to be reading my thoughts cause he voiced it, "Oh, and why is that a good thing?"

Sam looked back at the text, "Well, because the second part, sends the bastard back to Hell once and for all," he finished, and turning back to face us.

I looked between the brothers then heard Dean mutter, "First thing's first, we gotta find it."

We both nodded then I remembered, "Dean," I asked, "You still got that EMF thing?" Dean blinked and the same idea must have reached him as well, "Yeah," he grabbed it then got up.

I managed to pull herself together, and stopped him, "Wait," putting my own hand over his, giving it a squeeze, "if we pull this off, there's something I want to ask from you..." I whispered to Dean.

Dean nodded, "Okay, anything."

"After this I'll owe you big."

I nodded, leaning over kissing him deeply. It was rather obvious what I wanted now.

He kissed me back, leaning into it.

I smirked against his lips, "but only if we pull this job off," I teased, nipping at his lips.

Dean smirked against my lips, "You got it.

"Because as much as you want me, I want you as well," I admitted in a low whisper.

Dean nodded and pressed his brow against mine, "Well I won't deny that," he murmured against my lips. I don't think I'd ever get tired of what kissing him felt like to me.

He soon got up and walked to go do his job, and I smiled to myself – at least he was distracted now.

As Dean started to scan the plane…and the passengers, I watched him and looked at them all. No suspicious behavior so far. Then I glanced back at my watch, and nudged Sam, and pointed to it. He nodded and went to get up, "Switch seats. Move closer."

I nodded and moved inconspicuously to the third seat from the window, and watched them. He grabbed Dean's shoulder surprising him, then they whispered something to each other.

Suddenly I notice them both stiffen and they're both staring in the same direction, so I go to move closer, "Guys," I whisper, Sam moved his other hand, the one not holding his brother's shoulder and grabbed a hold of mine.

I looked down at the EMF and saw it flashing red lights, and looked up when someone came out of the lavatory. It was a co-pilot… "What is it," I heard Sam murmur.

"Christo," Dean said quietly but clearly.

The man paused and flinched visibly then turned and looked at us with pitch black eyes. It was here… He glared at us and then turned back and locked the door of the cockpit.

"We need to tell Amanda," I mutter softly, and I spot her and begin to walk towards her, Dean made a noise of agreement.

"She's never gonna believe this," Sam grumbled.

"Twelve minutes dude," Dean snapped.

We got to Amanda who was taking care of a specific task before she noticed us standing in the doorway, then smiled, "Oh hi, flight's not too bumpy for you I hope," she approached us. I smiled back at her faintly as Dean replied, "Actually that's kind of what we need to talk to you about."

Sam and I closed the curtains so we wouldn't be interrupted. "Um okay, what can I do for you," she asked looking at all three of us pleasantly.

Dean looked her then at us, "Alright this is gonna sound nuts, we just don't have time for the whole truth is out there speech b-," Sam interrupted him, "Alright, look we know you were on Flight 2485."

Amanda gave a faint frown looking at us all, "Who are you guys?"

"Someone who can help," I answered softly.

"We've spoken to some of the other survivors," Sam started out cautiously, "We know something brought down that plane and we know it wasn't mechanical failure."

"And we need your help, because we need to stop it from happening again, here," Dean said firmly.

Amanda then seemed to shut down in front of us, "Uh, I'm sorry I'm very busy I have to-"

She was about to leave but Dean stopped her, "Woah, wait a second," he stopped and she stepped back, "I'm not gonna hurt you okay? But listen the pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert," he brought up, "He's dead."

Amanda shook her head at that, and I intervened, "It's true…he died on another flight," I murmured, which made her stared at me.

"What? What? Chuck is dead," she looked at us incredulously, her voice rising in a slow panic.

"He died in a plane crash," Dean nodded backing up my claim, "Now that's two plane crashes in 2 months, that doesn't strike you as strange?"

Amanda looked torn at that, as she tried to find something to say.

"Look there was something wrong with 2485, now maybe you sensed it maybe you didn't but there's something wrong with this one too," Sam entreated her.

Dean looked at her pleadingly, "Amanda you have to believe us," he implored.

"We're telling the truth, Amanda please. You can tell something's wrong here can't you? There was something wrong, like a person maybe? A man? Their behavior," I pleaded to her.

And her eyes met mine and she faltered now – she believed us. She rubbed her brow, and exhaled, "On…on 2485, there was this-this man. He uh, had these eyes," she looked at all of us, and I nodded, "That's it," I said instantly.

"Yes that's exactly what we're talking about," Sam said with me.

"Well I don't understand, what are you asking me to do," she looked at all of us anxiously.

"Go get the co-pilot, we need you to bring him back here," Dean said to her firmly.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything," she questioned shrewdly.

"We don't have time to explain, we just need to talk to him," Dean replied quickly. I nodded, "Please Amanda," I begged softly. "Well, how am I supposed to go into the cockpit and ask-," Amanda panicked, until Sam interrupted her, "Whatever it takes just do whatever it takes," he said to her.

"Like something broke or whatever that'll bring him back here," I offered helpfully. She gave us a look, "You know that I could lose my job, if-," this time Dean interrupted her. "You could lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out," he whispered in a panic. I looked down at my watch, and we were running out of time, we only had 5 minutes left.

Amanda looked at us and pursed her lips together but breathed and nodded, "Okay…," with that she stepped out and went to get him, and I felt myself exhale at that.

We all moved to peak out from behind the curtain to see what was happening. Amanda knocked on the door, and the co-pilot answered it. I could see her saying something to him; he said something back, his lips moving fluidly, and she raised her hand up gesticulating probably to go along with what she said.

I then saw her leading him to us and reached into my pocket to feel for a vial of salt, that I snagged from my bag, whilst Dean handed Sam John's journal. Dean peeked through the slit of the curtain and stepped back, and Sam and I followed his example, and waited to get the jump on this demon.

"Now what's the problem," the demonically possessed co-pilot came in only to be punched in the face and ambushed by Dean. He pinned the man down on the ground and taped his mouth shut, while I stayed by Sam and Amanda.

"Wait! What are you doing? You said you were just going to talk to him," Amanda panicked. I touched her shoulder moving her back slightly, as Dean scoffed. "We are gonna talk to him." Sam poured the holy water over the co-pilot, who groaned and yelled from behind the tape, I put my arm in front of Amanda and moved a little in front of her. It looked like acid burning through the skin to me, as smoke rose from the wounds. I glanced over at Amanda and saw her freaking out, as she saw the wounds. Sam turned to her, and chided to her, "Look we need you calm," he tried to reassure her, and keep her calm, "Don't let anybody in, can you do that?"

"I-I…" She stammered, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Amanda," I said calmly, as did Sam, and she nodded frantically, "Okay, okay," she walked back out and I slid the curtain closed, and stood by it, "Sam, Dean," I motioned with my hand for them to carry on.

"Hurry up Sam, I don't know how much longer I can hold him off," Dean grunted as he swung another punch at him, and I pulled my vial of salt out. Sam started to recite the exorcism.

The demon shoved the bottle out of Sam's hand knocking it and pushed Sam and Dean back, ripping off the tape from his mouth and I sprinted into action and threw the salt in his face, it hissed and shoved at me. Dean jumped back on him and pinned him down completely with the weight of his own body, and Sam picked up the journal and kept reading.

The demon pushed Dean off of him, and grabbed Sam by the collar, "I know about your girlfriend. She must have died screaming. Even now she's burning," it hissed, and I grabbed his head and shoved the salt into his mouth, "Shut up!" I spat.

It shrieked and grunted, then Dean jumped on him and punched him hard, "Sam," Dean snapped. I looked at him and the damage was done, Sam was going to enjoy this next part.

"I got him," Sam finished the exorcism and we all pinned him down. I watched as a wispy black cloud smoked out of the man's mouth and out through an air duct.

"It's in the flight, hurry up we gotta finish it," Dean urged Sam to go get the book which was kicked away from us.

That was when I felt the gravity shift and I landed back onto my rump, and saw Dean do the same. We were falling!

It must have been an even worse calamity out there, I could hear shuffling and crashing and then stumbling and saw Dean attempting to stand only to be shoved back by the force of our fall. I heard yelps and shrieks and grunts only to realize they were coming from my own mouth, I felt a hand grab mine and looked up to see Dean attempting to either pull me up or pull me to him to protect me.

Nevertheless I moved and collided into him, as he sloppily caught me. I could hear yelling and hollering and looked up to see that it was coming from Dean.

It also didn't register to me that I was screaming too, as I struggled to hold onto something as the lights went on and off.

And by the shift in gravity now, I could tell we were doing a nose dive, there was a strange ringing in my ears, and for a moment I felt like I was deaf, and couldn't hear anything, but the roaring and murmuring of the terrified yells and shrieks outside, not even my own voice – I was thinking of my mom, and my brother, my grandparents, and my friends, and I could hear myself begging within my soul that this wouldn't be the end.

I wasn't sure what was happening now until I saw a flash of light…or lightning I wasn't entirely sure what that was, but suddenly I felt warm, and thought I saw a light reaching out to me, and the ringing in my ears got louder, until it sounded like bells, until it was almost like a voice. _**I have you now.**_

Following that came a terrifying hissing shriek, from what I could tell was the demon's.

And then. Nothing. I blinked at that, and touched my own ears wondering if I really heard that. And then suddenly it all stopped, and at that moment, I could feel us straighten out, and the danger was averted. We were going to be okay now.

We were safe.

I looked up at Dean and could have almost laughed at the face he made, or if I had noticed our close proximity I would have blushed, but instead, I just gave a short laugh and threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, which he returned practically in relief. I went and pulled Dean carefully to his feet, giving him a hug, "We're okay.. we'll be fine.." I cooed quietly.

I felt him level out his breathing and calm down.

Our flight smoothed out and resumed its normal flow. It was over and we were going to be okay now~

Dean helped pull me up, but was still holding my hand then looked at me, and led me out of there, we came out from behind the curtains, and looked around, the passengers were all right.

Some were relieved, and some were pretty shaken, like Dean, I looked over and saw a thin ray of light, and the ringing in my ears had dulled to almost nothing, I looked up at Dean, then at Sam, and was pretty sure, that neither him nor his brother had heard what I had.

Some time had passed but we landed, it didn't seem like the co-pilot remembered much of anything throughout the possession, or so he claimed. He probably didn't even remember getting on the flight.

I was standing by Sam and Dean as we watched Amanda give her testimony, and it looked like she was covering for us.

She then looked up at us and mouthed a thank you to all of us and smiled faintly. I felt myself smile back at her, Dean and Sam both nodded at her, and returned the smile.

Dean then turned and made his way past us, "Let's get outta here," he mumbled.

I followed after him and so did Sam, who had been quiet since the rest of the flight, "Sam?" I asked him.

"You okay," Dean asked huskily.

Sam walked in front of us then stopped, "Dean, Sonia. It knew, about Jessica," he said tersely.

"It was lying, Sam…it knew it would get to you," I whispered.

"She's right these things they read minds they lie," Dean agreed with me, "Alright that's all it was."

Sam breathed through his nose, "Yeah…," he whispered.

I reached out and patted his shoulder, "…." I found myself wishing I could say more to him to convince him otherwise, but I knew the brewing doubts in his head already.

"C'mon," Dean murmured, and brushed past Sam, I pulled my hand away and followed after him, soon Sam followed us. We met up with Jerry again, who thanked us and congratulated us, "Nobody knows what you guys did but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." He held his hand out to Sam and shook it then to me and then to Dean, "Your dad's gonna be real proud," he smiled at them, and at me.

He was beyond grateful for what the team did, "We didn't do much. It was actually mostly Sammy," I praised my friend.

Sam smiled quietly, "It was really nothing."

"See ya' around Jerry," Sam nodded with a forced half smile.

Jerry nodded and started to walk away, the same way we started to get into the Impala, until Dean remembered something, "Hey Jerry. I meant to ask you, how'd you get my cellphone number anyway? I've only had it for like 6 months."

"Your dad gave it to me," Jerry answered simply.

"What," Sam turned and looked at him.

From what I could see both of the brothers looked shocked by these news.

"Why didn't you talk to him," Dean asked.

"Well I didn't exactly talk to him," Jerry explained, "I called his number his voicemail said to give you a call," he nodded.

When neither of us said anything Jerry smiled, "Thanks again guys," and with that he walked away.

With that we drove away, and parked somewhere off the highway road, "This doesn't make any sense man, I mean I called dad's number like 50 times, it's been outta service," Sam shook his head, as I watched Dean dial the number.

Dean reached John's voicemail and it was exactly like Jerry had said, John did leave Dean's number as an emergency contact.

My eyes skirted over to Sam, and I saw his face turn hard – he got up from the car and stalked to the passenger side door and slid in angrily. Dean and I shared a glance, and I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort, "I know this isn't the time or the place to say this, but I just wanted to say…," I paused, "That you were really brave up there on that plane…I'm proud of you Dean."

Dean gave me a little smile as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket, "Thanks…" he got up and leaned forward pressing a kiss to my brow. I braved up, not really caring if Sam could see us from the rear view mirror, and leaned forward and kissed Dean square on his lips.

He kissed back and tangled his fingers in my hair, then pulled away, and gave me a light smile, "C'mon," he said.

"Dean," I suddenly said making him glance at me, "Yeah?" He asked.

"When you were up there….when the flight smoothed out," I started up, and wanted to ask him if he heard that same voice that I did in my head.

I stopped myself, and shook my head, "Nothing, never mind. I'm just tired..," I mumbled.

He nodded and went to the driver's side.

With that I climbed into the backseat of the impala and Dean got behind the wheel. I leaned my head back against the seat as he revved up the engine, and with that we drove off.

But I didn't much like the quiet that surrounded us now – Sam was angry…angrier than before, Dean was…Dean, and I had no idea, what I just stumbled upon, or just how big this was.

**[Third Person]**

Dean wasn't exactly sure how to feel about all this – Sam was pissed that much was clear, and Sonia was…still herself. When they got to a motel stop they agreed on 2 rooms, since Sam probably needed some time to cool off.

And the last thing Sonia wanted was to be breaking up another fight.

Sonia walked with Sam to his room, "Please get some sleep. You'll need it. Or I'll lock you in," she warned him playfully.

Sam exhaled, "Alright, Alright," he mumbled.

She nodded then walked with Dean to a room for the two of them, "You didn't change your mind did you?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Not one bit," he smirked at Sonia, as she moved closer to him.

"Good," she murmured and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, "I was thinking you changed your mind after that news about your dad," she moved her lips lower kissing down and along his jawline.

"Opposite. I feel like celebrating," Dean smirked letting his hands roam down along her back.

"Good," Sonia smirked and slipped her hands under his shirt.

He went and pulled his shirt off and moved on top of her – for her it felt almost surreal; the touches, the groping, and caressing. The pain didn't even register, until she felt him slip inside of her, making her jerk in surprise and pain. But it seemed miniscule, after the bliss that followed. From Dean snapping his hips back and forth, to his greedy mouth and tongue. To her it felt rough, needy almost, and hungry, with both of them craving and yearning for more. And then it was over, and Sonia found herself moving closer to Dean's body for warmth. He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him

Sonia curled up against him wrapping her arms around his waist and closing her eyes sleepily. Usually that would be it for Dean. He would leave and sneak out on the girl, but this felt different. Sonia's blonde curls were spread on her side of the pillow, and she was peacefully asleep. Dean tightened his arms around her and joined her.


	5. Bloody Mary

**5\. Bloody Mary**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural it belongs to Eric Kripke, but my co-author, LadyHimawari91 does own Sonia Desjardins and her family, and friends, I own the character Elsbeth Warner. Also I apologize for the ending of the last chapter; I'm not very good with love scenes, but with the help of my co-author, I hope to improve. **_

_**Also for those who are curious about the cast of OCs, I'll list off the following that will be making an appearance so far in Season 1, in order:**_

_**Sonia Desjardins- Brittany Snow**_

_**Valerie "Val" Desjardins- Jessica Lange**_

**[First Person POV]**

It had been a week since Dean and I shared…well, more than just a kiss – I still can't believe I went through with it. Dean and I didn't talk about it, at least not with Sam around, or…ever. If Dean had any clue he sure wasn't showing it, I mean.

I was certain that Dean knew it was a first time for me too, by the way he stared at me too long with a focused look, but other than that we still talked more, whether it was about a new job or even something else, like movies. Turned out Dean was a big movie buff; and by now I had already divulged to him that I liked Tim Burton movies, something he found amusing.

I wasn't exactly into labels, but from what I could tell and see we were either somewhere between really close friends and 2 people who were dating….on occasion. Dean's idea of date was going out to a diner, a bar (preferably with a pool table).

Or stay in the motel room and watch a movie, (with the optional making out and groping, if the movie sucks or if nothing else is on, though I don't know who'd make out during the news or those Oprah talk shows), or do other 'things.'

It was interesting, that Dean didn't mind talk shows – this way they had a lot of things to talk about outside of hunting at least~

It was nice holding a conversation with him at least, and it only proved to her that Dean was a lot smarter than he looked. There was definitely more to him, "So…," Dean started out one day when Sam was out, "Mind if I ask ya' something, Sone?"

Sonia turned back to him, glancing away from the T.V, "Yeah sure Dean. What about?"

Dean stared at her, "I'm uh…not good at this whole thing," he admitted with a quiet sigh, "This whole couple thing," he clarified.

Sonia gazed at him and touched his hand, "Hey," she murmured and gripped his hand, and to her surprise he gripped it back, "It's okay…just take your time," she said, "Tell me what's on your mind, Big Guy."

Dean looked back at the screen, "At the risk of sounding cheesy, like a schoolboy, and risking a chick flick moment, I'll just come out and say it. I…" he stammered then grumbled under his breath in frustration, this was going to be harder than he thought.

Sonia smiled at him, his stammering made him look cute actually, "Dean, do you like me?" She asked him simply.

The guy ducked his head down, feeling downright gun-shy, "Yeah okay, I do a lot. And I've been thinkin' about what happened between us…I…I don't want ya' thinkin' I'm some kind of bastard…," he sighed.

Sonia chuckled cutely and shook her head, "I don't. You'd only be one if I woke up alone after," she pointed out, "And you didn't. And since we're talking this out now, shows that you do actually care," she pointed out, "Look Dean, I don't wanna pressure you okay? So let's just take this at our own pace okay?" She suggested.

Though she knew Dean and Sam had been through a lot, what with losing their mother, and their dad always being gone and moving around a lot, she wouldn't push Dean, and she didn't want to feel like the clingy girlfriend; unbeknownst to her, Dean had somewhat similar thoughts circling around in his head, and a whole lot more he was afraid to tell her.

So after that little talk they managed to at least get somewhere at least. Of course that little talk gave Dean the confidence to state that he would be taking her out on a real first ever date, to which Sonia was surprised by but did not object to~

Sam was surprisingly alright with me and Dean together like this, and acting like a couple at times, though I can't say he paid much attention since he was dealing with problems of his own.

Like sleep. Or lack thereof.

Eating was no issue though, at least.

Like now, even as I was walking towards the Impala with coffee, a newspaper, and a bag of bagels, I could see Dean circling some ads in the newspaper, probably suspicious deaths in the area, and Sam was awake and looking around – by the looks of it roused from another nightmare.

"Hey guys," I greeted, while approaching them and leaning against the side of the Impala, "I brought breakfast and some coffee," I held up the bag.

"Hey Sonia," Sam greeted me first with a quick smile, "And thanks I could use some," he grabbed the bag and pulled out his plastic cup.

"And for you the paper," I smirked and dropped the paper on Dean's lap.

"Thanks good-lookin'," Dean winked at me and picked it up reading through it, as I went and bit into my bagel, while checking my cell. Nothing from Rick, Alex, or any of my contacts yet, which was a letdown.

I looked up as Dean circled a something in the newspaper, "We're going to Ohio," he announced.

Blinking I just stared at him, "Why? Is it another case?"

Dean nodded, "Yup, a man, named Steven Shoemaker died cause his eyes exploded, c'mon pack up," he stated then went to grab his bag and packed last minute things and I did too. Sam quietly picked up his own bag, then glanced at me, "You okay?" He asked me.

I arched a blond brow at him and gave him an incredulous look, "I should be asking you that," I felt a corner of my lip lift up in a faint smile.

Sam sighed, "If it's cause of me sleeping, I'm-," I decide to stop him right there, "You know it is. Look Sam, I get that what you've just been through isn't exactly something you get over quickly. She was your girlfriend, and I'm sure you loved her," I nodded in understanding, "But this isn't good for you, and it's a bit dangerous for us. Lack of sleep, means you're not on top of your game, and that also means mine or your brother's back isn't watched. And I know Dean hasn't said it yet, but we're all worried here," I murmur to him.

Sam nodded, "I know okay? And believe me I'm trying to get it together. I know it can be dangerous, just let me deal in my own way," he stated, "And I know you're worried thanks, and I know Dean is too," he said, "Thanks, but I'll deal with it," he said firmly.

I sigh, seeing that I'm not getting anywhere at the moment, "Yeah okay fine," I mumble then walk past him bag in tow, and coffee in my other hand and head out to the Impala.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked as he saw my face.

"You want an honest answer?" I ask him with a humorous cute smile.

Dean chuckled and moved closer to me, as he took my bag for me, "Relationships can only function with honesty, that's what makes them healthy," he grinned.

"Thank you Dr. Phil, Oprah, Jerry Springer, Steve Wilkos, and every other therapy majoring talk show host out there," I teased harmlessly.

He nudged me as he brushed past me, after putting my bag away then cupping my face in his hands, and moving closer until we heard a cough and pulled away seeing Sam stare at us in amusement.

Dean rolled his eyes, "We settin' off or what?" At least he could cover his embarrassment up quickly. I just ducked my head down and slid into the back as Sam got into the front passengers seat.

We drove in a comfortable silence unless someone started up some banter and conversation between all three of us, until Sam fell asleep cause of exhaustion and it was just Dean and I.

"So you never answered my question," Dean asked.

I sighed, "It's Sam."

I could see him frowning, "What about Sam?"

"He's not sleeping, and he's going to great lengths to keep himself awake that is until he crashes," I explained.

Dean only shook his head, "We'll talk to him about it when he's awake," he grumbled.

Soon we arrived at Toledo, Ohio. Dean had parked the car and that was when Sam was grunting in the front seat, and squirming, then gasping, and hyperventilating. Frowning I went to shake him awake.

Dean frowned and started to nudge, him and call out his name, "Sam! Wake up!" He said loudly and Sam snapped his eyes open.

Sam was finally awake but finally relaxed as he sat back up, and looked around, while Dean and I exchanged a look.

"I take it I was having a nightmare," Sam rasped out softly.

I nodded quietly, "Yeah," I mutter lightly.

"Yeah," Dean answered flatly, "Another one."

Sam took a breath, "Hey at least I got some sleep," he exhaled.

"You know sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this," Dean mumbled turning his head back to the paper.

Sam glanced over his shoulder, towards me, and past me then, "We're already here?" His eyes flickered to me.

"Yup welcome to Toledo, Ohio," Dean replied.

I watched as Sam picked up the newspaper, and stared at the ad, "So what do you think really happened to this guy?" He asked.

"It's what we're gonna find out," Dean answered as he put the journal and the file in the back, "Let's go," he went and opened the car door.

I went and did the same, following after them.

We walked into the coroner building, then entered the morgue's office, where we were greeted by a balding man sitting at a desk, "Hey."

"Hi," Dean greeted him.

"Can I help you," he asked looking all three of us over, before his eyes lingered too long on me, so I inched closer to Dean.

"Yeah we're the med students," Dean started out, "Sorry. Oh Dr. Feiklovitch didn't tell ya? We talked to him on the phone. We're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse," Dean explained his rehearsed con. "It's for our paper."

"Well, I'm sorry he's at lunch," the man smirked politely as he stated looking us over again. Mostly me…

"Oh well he said uh, you know what it doesn't matter," Dean shrugged, "You don't mind just showing us the body do you?" He asked.

"Sorry I can't, he'll be back in an hour, you can wait for him, if you want," he suggested.

"An hour," Dean repeated impatiently, "Oh, we gotta be heading back to Columbus by then," he glanced at us as we both nodded, "Is there a way we can do it now," I asked.

"Look man this paper is like half our grade," Dean explained, but he was cut off by the man again, "Look man, no," he exclaimed loudly, and shook his head.

Dean smirked and just grumbled something about hitting him in the face, as Sam just ushered him back to calm him down.

"Just calm down," I murmured to him, and Dean just smiled tightly, "I'm calm, I'm calm," he chuckled forcibly.

I glanced past him and at Sam as he reached and pulled out some 20s from his wallet, and placed it on the man's desk. Dean looked even more pissed than usual, as he sighed loudly. "Follow me," the guy quickly changed his mind, and I nodded and was about to walk after him but saw the boys in a silent argument, "Boys," I whisper.

Dean huffed, "I earned that money."

"You won it in a poker game," Sam corrected, then walked after the guy.

I shook my head, "You'll get it back, c'mon," I whispered.

We got to the corpse as Sam got into his interrogative routine, "Now the newspaper said that his daughter found him, that his eyes were bleeding."

We all stood around the body. "More than that. They were practically liquefied," he explained, as he lifted the blanket up showing us the face, and it was a sight.

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe someone did it to him?" Dean asked.

"Nope. Besides the daughter he was all alone," the coroner explained. And I looked at his empty eye sockets, "What about drugs, toxins," I asked.

The coroner laughed, "Lil' lady you know of any drug that can do that?" He gave me a once over, and I gave him my best bitch face, telling him to back off, but masked it with a frozen smile.

Sam broke the tension, "What's the uh, official cause of death," Sam asked looking down at Steven Shoemaker.

"Doc's not sure, he's thinkin' massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm," the man answered looking away from me, "Somethin' burst up in there that's for sure," he explained.

"What do ya' mean," Sam asked in a murmur.

The man leaned closer as he whispered, something about excessive intense bleeding, "This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen," he murmured quietly.

"But the eyes. What would cause something like that," Sam asked looking up at him with interest.

"Capillaries can burst, I see a lot of bloodshot eyes in stroke victims," the coroner explained, shaking his head.

"Yeah ya' ever see exploding eyeballs," Dean asked him skeptically.

I felt like I couldn't look at the corpse's face forever and just closed my eyes – looking at those eyeless sockets made me feel like I was being swallowed by a black hole, and then it felt cold in me again.

"That's a first for me," he answered, "But hey I'm not the doctor," he finished.

"You think we could take a look at that police report," Dean asked, after all 3 of us exchanged a look. "You know for our uh, paper," he added quickly.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that," he trailed off giving us a meaningful look. Of course, he wanted more money.

I could see Sam roll his eyes, and shake his head, like he was close to throwing a punch at this guy, and handed him the money. We got the police report, and with that we left the office.

"Might not be one of ours," Sam started out as we walked down the stairs, "Might be just a freak medical thing."

Dean disagreed, "How many times in dad's long and varied career, has it ever been just a freak medical thing? And not some sign of awful supernatural death?"

"In our case? Never," I mumbled out my answer.

"Almost never," Sam shook his head with a sigh, agreeing with us.

"Exactly," Dean nodded.

"Alright. Let's go talk to the daughter," Sam suggested.

And with that we knew where we'd head next.

**[Third Person POV]**

The trio arrived, and saw that there was already a service there, with mourners dressed in black, and Sonia could tell that they all stuck out.

Dean even made a comment about their clothing as they walked through the house, and asked where the Shoemaker girls were.

There they found two girls sitting with a group of their friends, and approached them.

Sonia observed the girls critically; there was a blond checking herself in her compact, and a girl with dirty blond hair sitting by a girl with short pixie-cut hair sitting with a younger girl.

"You must be Donna right?" Dean asked, as Sonia noticed Sam and Dean both being checked out by the blond girl with the mirror.

"Yeah," the short haired girl said quietly.

"Hi, uh we're really sorry," Sam offered his condolences, as Sonia only nodded, "All of us," she murmured, and gave the blond girl a look then rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," Donna said with a nod.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean, and that's Sonia," Sam introduced all of them, "We worked with your dad," he explained.

Donna looked like skeptic but didn't comment on it, "You did?" She asked after exchanging a look with the dark blond haired girl next to her.

"Yeah, this whole thing, I mean a stroke," Dean just shook his head, "…."

Her friend spoke up coldly, "I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." But was cut off by Donna, "It's okay. I'm okay," Donna insisted, then turned back to look at the trio.

"Were there ever any symptoms, dizziness, migraines," Dean asked curiously.

Sonia nodded, "Maybe something in his medical records that stood out," she asked lightly.

Donna shook her head slowly, "No."

That was when the young girl next to her turned and faced her, "That's because it wasn't a stroke."

"Lily don't say that," Donna comforted her.

"What," Sam asked softly.

Donna only shook her head, "I'm sorry she's just upset," she explained.

Sonia crouched down slightly, "What do you mean Lily?"

Lily looked stricken, "No. It happened because of me," she insisted.

Donna only shook her head, "Sweetie it didn't."

Sam frowned and crouched down beside Sonia, "Lily, why would you say something like that?"

Lily looked upset, "Right before he died, I said it," she admitted.

Sam stared at her, "You said what?"

"Bloody Mary, 3 times in the bathroom mirror," she looked down.

Sonia gazed at her then exchanged a look with Dean, who pursed his lips together, as Lily went on, "She took his eyes that's what she does." Donna once again interjected, "That's not why dad died. This isn't your fault," she chided to her.

Sonia nodded, "Your sister's right, Lily," she reassured her as the young girl looked up at her.

"Yeah she is," Dean agreed, "There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary," he claimed, "Your dad didn't say it, did he?"

"No, I don't think so," Lily answered looking a little relieved at that.

Sonia nodded – she knew what it was like for a child to carry around guilt that felt so heavy it weighed you down. Some days it still felt like that for her, so she tried not to think about it.

"Then it's not your fault," Sonia concluded for all of them, giving Lily a smile, who returned it hesitantly. The trio slowly excused themselves as Dean nodded then motioned for Sonia follow who did, and slipped her hand into his.

Suddenly they all excused themselves, now knowing where they should go; they went and decided to check the mirrors and the upstairs. "So….Bloody Mary?" Sonia asked arching her brow.

"Yup and watch how many times you say it," Dean joked with a smirk, as Sam matched his pace.

"It's supposed to be 3 times. Rick and I used to play it all the time when we were kids," Sonia admitted nodding her head.

"D'you do it?" Dean asked looking around with a frown.

"Nothing ever really happened," Sonia replied, "Well, no Rick made sure to scare the hell out of me, and I'd run to mom, and then he'd get it," she chuckled slightly.

Dean smirked, "Mama's girl?" He guessed.

"Mom just always babied me, and I'd tease Rick that mom loved me more," she smirked a little.

"Maybe that's why he'd play these pranks on you," Dean commented, and Sam snorted.

"She does love Rick, but with me it was always different," Sonia explained as they reached the top, "Or at least it seemed that way."

Sam pushed the door open and they looked around it; it appeared clean except for the blood smudges on the tile floor.

"The Bloody Mary legend," Sam murmured, "Did dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," Dean answered shaking his head.

Sonia frowned, "According to urban legend she's supposed to go after the one who said her name but it went after the dad..," she stated.

"Great," Sam commented, "Everywhere else, all over the country, kids have played…Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it," Sam bent down brushing the stained tiles, then got up.

Dean stepped inside, "Well maybe everywhere it's just a story but here, it's actually happening," he commented.

"The place where the legend began," Sam asked slowly.

Sonia blinked curiously, "Wait I'm sorry. I'm confused, I though the source of it was multiple but usually the same time period," she pointed out.

Dean shrugged, as Sam continued, "But according to the legend the person who says…," Dean opened the cabinet mirror, making Sam pause, then he quickly closed it, "The person who says you-know-what, gets it, but here…,"

His older brother nodded, "Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah right."

Sam nodded,

"Never heard anything like that before," Dean murmured.

Sonia frowned, "Maybe it's a vengeance ghost," she suggested.

"That too…," Dean hummed with interest, "But still the guy did die in front of a mirror," he pointed that out too, "Right in front of a mirror, and the daughter's right, the legend goes, you-know-who scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth checking into," Sam murmured. Sonia frowned suddenly, when she heard clicking, "Guys," she whispered.

Dean nudged Sam who moved towards the doorway, when they were greeted by Donna's friend, the dark haired blond, who's name Sonia didn't catch, "What are you doing up here?"

"We…," Dean glanced at Sam then Sonia, "We had to go to the bathroom," he said

The girl just stared at them, "Who are you?" She demanded.

Dean stared back, "Like we said downstairs, we work with Donna's dad."

"He was a day trader or something he worked by himself," she said firmly.

Dean shook his head, "No, I know I meant-," the girl cut him off again, "And all those weird questions downstairs? What was that?" she scoffed, "So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Go ahead and you'll be risking looking like a crazy nut," Sonia smirked at her challengingly.

The girl glanced at her and faltered, hesitating, and knowing that Sonia got to her.

"Alright, alright," Sam, being the peacekeeper intervened, "We think something happened to Donna's dad."

"Yeah a stroke," she said moodily.

And Sonia felt the corner of her mouth twitch in irritation. Girls like this, reminded her of why she never got along with them back in high school.

"It's not the sign of a typical stroke," Sam pointed out smartly – the girl looked down then up, as Sam continued, "We think it might be something else," he concluded.

"Like what?" she asked shaking her head faintly.

"Honestly?" Sam asked, "We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth," he admitted.

Dean took the bar from there, "So if you're gonna scream, go right ahead," he shrugged simply.

Sonia only smirked at her when the girl hesitated, and she nodded to herself, "That's what I thought…," she whispered smugly.

The girl frowned at her then looked back up, "Who are you? Cops?"

The three exchanged a look, as Dean answered, "Something like that," he nodded once. "Tell ya' what. Here," Sam said reaching into his pocket, "You think of anything. You or your friends ever notice anything strange, out of the ordinary," he scribbled his number down onto the paper, "Give us a call." He handed her the paper, and went to walk past her.

Sonia followed after him not even sparing the girl another glance. Dean followed after the two, staying behind with Sonia.

And together they left the Shoemaker house, and made their way to the local library, and archive section, as Dean started out, "Alright. Say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gotta be some sort of proof, right? A local woman who died nasty," Dean suggested.

Sonia nodded, "Probably. I mean the most I've heard of these legends went from the pirate, Bloody Mary Read, to a Mary who was a witch and lived in the 1600s," she murmured in thought.

Sam agreed with that, "Yeah. And a legend this widespread is hard, I mean there's 50 versions of who she actually is. Like Sonia said she might have been a witch, another version says she's a mutilated bride," he listed off, "There's a lot more."

Sonia arched her brows, "I don't think I've ever heard of the mutilated bride bit," she chimed in randomly.

Dean shrugged, "Alright, so what are we supposed to be looking for?" He asked as they turned a corner.

"Well," Sam replied, "Every version's got a few things in common. There's a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror," he explained.

"And she's wrathful. Usually an angry spirit," Sonia added.

Sam nodded, "That too," he agreed, "So we gotta search local newspapers, and public records as far back as they go," he stated, "If we can find a Mary who fits the bill."

Dean gazed at him, "That sounds annoying," he commented.

"Nah, it won't be so bad I'll as long as we-," Sam's voice trailed off as Sonia looked around and tapped him on the shoulder, "Boys," she said, then pointed to the computers.

Sam looked around, disappointed – all the computers were out of order, "Huh, I take it back," Sam shook his head approaching the computers, "This'll be very annoying."

Sonia only nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

The trio managed to check out some books, then made it back to their motel and started to research on their own. And that was how they spent the rest of the day, until Sam ended up crashing.

Now it was just Sonia and Dean doing the research, until Sonia decided she was tired and would take a shower then a nap.

As usual Dean would make a cute playful remark about how if she wanted him to join her.

Sonia glanced at him and smirked, "I'll think about it," she said playfully, "But you better keep on that research," she said and walked into the bathroom.

She showered and changed then stepped out and walked to hers and Dean's bed, and fell asleep, until the next time she'd wake up.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"I'm not sure. They were cops or detectives or something," Charlie explained feeling a little frustrated at all this as she drove home, "And that girl was a completely different story."

"I believe you if you tell me the girl's kind of a bitch, I mean you saw the way she was looking at me," the other blond girl huffed, "But whoever those guys were they were cute," she smirked.

"Jill," Charlie groaned at her.

"What? You didn't think so," Jill grinned provocatively.

"Yeah okay they were cute," Charlie admitted, "But still. Do you think something could have happened to Donna's dad?" She asked trying to get off the topic of those guys, since what they said about Mr. Shoemaker did seem off, and so did the cause of death.

"Maybe Lily was right," Jill taunted, "Maybe Bloody Mary got him," she joked lowering her voice to scare her.

Charlie only laughed it off, "Haha, very funny."

Jill sat down on her bed, "Wait I'm sorry," she reclined on her bed, "Was that fear I hear in your voice?"

"No," Charlie answered crisply, wishing Jill would be serious for once.

Her friend smirked and she got up, "Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now." She walked into her bathroom, still pressing the phone close to her ear.

"Jill, quit it," Charlie insisted.

"Oh no. I can't help myself," Jill drawled on, "I'm gonna say it. Bloody Mary… Bloody Mary… Bloody Mary."

"Jill?" Charlie asked. There was a long silence on the other end of the line until Charlie heard a scream which alarmed her, "Jill!?" Laughter followed after that, "You're such a freak. I'll call you tomorrow," she smirked and hung up on her friend.

Charlie sighed exasperatedly and closed her phone, as she stared ahead at the road.

In her room, Jill walked to her closet and proceeded to pull off her pants; unbeknownst to her a looming dark figure appeared behind her in the reflection of the closet mirror.

Jill then walked to her vanity and sat down and removed her earrings, setting them back in her jewelry box, still not noticing the dark bedraggled figure in the vanity mirror.

She got up and walked to her bathroom turning on the sink faucet. Combing her fingers through her blond locks she bent down for a second – her reflection didn't mimic her movements though.

Jill straightened up then looked at the mirror, as if she could sense the eyes on her. Her eyes met her own and she paused when she saw how it didn't look like herself, the gestures weren't the same; her own eyes were glaring at her coldly, until a sharp pain exploded behind them, she could see blood dripping down her own face in the mirror, and she gasped, and started to breathe heavily. Her vision was beginning to stain red, as she reached up to wipe the blood away. "You did it," her reflection whispered coldly, "You killed that boy…!"

She shook and couldn't stop her eyes from bleeding. Her breathing became shallower. The girl couldn't take in anymore air, as she fought to cease at least a little bit of it.

Yet somehow in the back of her mind, it did occur to her that she was dying, before she even realized she had collapsed onto the floor, in a pool of her own blood, before the mirror.

Her reflection still remained standing, as she smirked over the body.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

Sonia had woken up just before Sam and saw that Dean was still up sitting at the chair hunched over a book, "You're up still? Did you get any sleep at all?" She asked him.

Dean shrugged, "A little. I passed out here, then woke up and started working on it again," he murmured.

The blond haired girl got up, "You want some coffee and breakfast," she asked him.

He nodded, as he watched her get up then slip on a pair of jeans and a tank top – she wasn't really bothered since he had already seen her naked before.

She threw on her brown leather jacket, then walked past him and he stopped her by the hand, "Hey," he smirked up at her, then got off the chair.

"What?" Sonia smirked back at him tilting her head to the side curiously.

His response was the following; he leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a kiss that made Sonia feel like she was on a cloud. Moving his lips against hers his tongue licked at her bottom lip, making Sonia gasp and giving him the chance to slip his tongue inside and meet her own tongue.

Sonia wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, as she sucked lightly at his bottom lip. It was so strange how with each kiss, it always left her wanting and craving more.

He pulled away, much to their reluctance (and disappointment from both parties) and he still wore that smirk, "And that's a good morning," he groaned sensually, pressing his brow against hers, while brushing his lips against hers playfully and smiling.

Sonia chuckled and shook her head, then grabbed her wallet and pecked his cheek, "I'll be right back with breakfast."

She came back a few minutes later with 3 cups of coffee and some waffles to go.

Dean dug into the breakfast while still going over the research. And it had been around that time, when Sam gasped out of his slumber, panting breathlessly.

His brother and the blond girl looked over at him, "Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Sam croaked out.

"Cause I'm an awesome brother," Dean answered flatly.

Sonia shrugged at that, "You're cool," she smiled at that.

Dean snorted quietly but smiled at that, "So what'd you dream about?" He asked Sam.

Sam swallowed quietly, "Lollipops and candy canes," he mumbled staring up at the ceiling dully.

Dean scoffed under his breath, "Yeah. Sure," he muttered flatly.

Sonia only shook her head as Sam turned to look at them, "You find anything?" She sighed at his question, "I've researched up to the actual invention of the drink Bloody Mary itself. And am now tempted to try it myself," she grumbled.

Dean nodded with a snort of agreement, "I might take you up on that offer. Besides a whole new level of frustration," he slammed the book shut, " No. We looked up everything and got nothing."

Putting the book aside, he sighed, while Sam sat up in his bed, "A few local women," Dean started out, "A Laura and a Katherine committed suicide in front of a mirror," he listed off, "And a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave. But uh…," he scratched his nose and rubbed his mouth, "No Mary."

Sonia leaned her back against the wall as she watched the brothers.

"And like she said, the only thing left to research is the actual drink," Dean scoffed.

Sam sighed loudly and plopped himself back down onto the bed, "Maybe we just haven't found it yet," he muttered quietly.

"We've also been searching for strange deaths in the area," Dean continued, giving them both a brief look, "Eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing," he shook his head slowly, "Whatever's happening here, maybe just ain't Mary," he reasoned.

Sam's cellphone started ringing, right then, and he quickly answered it, "Hello?" He said. It was Charlie, and another murder had happened again. And this time it was closer than any of them thought. Her best friend, Jill, was dead – killed in the same manner Mr. Shoemaker was.

They met with Charlie at the local park, where the teen was sitting on a park bench, sobbing.

Dean sat on the bench next to her while Sonia and Sam stood, and they asked her what happened, and she told them what, "And they found her on the bathroom floor," she said shakily, "And h-her…e-eyes…they were gone," she sniffled looking up at all them.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered.

Charlie wiped a tear from her face, then looked up again, "And she said it," she cried, "I heard her say it."

Sonia bit the inside of her cheek at that – what exactly was so tempting about a legend like this if the rumor was that you'd die?

"But it couldn't be because of that," Charlie shook her head stubbornly.

You might be surprised, Sonia thought to herself.

"I'm insane right?" Charlie asked tearfully.

Dean shook his head once, "No, you're not insane," he assured her.

"God that makes me feel so much worse," Charlie looked less than comforted. "And how is that exactly. Not like you made her say it," Sonia murmured faintly.

Sam exchanged a look with Sonia and Dean, "Look," he started out, "We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained," Sam said softly.

"And we're gonna stop it," Dean looked back at Charlie, "But we could use your help," he added.

Charlie looked at them, as Sonia leaned against the tree behind them, and folded her arms across her chest, "Can you help us get into her room?" And just like that the teen girl was on board, and helped sneak the gang into Jill's room, while Charlie made up an excuse to Jill's mother why she wanted to be in her room.

The girl with dark blond hair locked the room, then helped them sneak through the window, Sam climbed in first then he helped Sonia in, and behind her Dean followed. "What'd you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked her, as he dug around in his bag.

Dean closed the window while Sonia set her bag on the bed.

"I just said I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things," Charlie replied, then shook her head, "I hate lying to her," she murmured putting a hand on her head.

Dean shut the curtains and turned back to her, "Trust us. It's for the greater good. Hit the lights," he said to her.

Charlie went and hit the lights while the brothers and Sonia assembled the gear they would need for this. The room went dark with a click, and Charlie approached them again, "What are you guys looking for?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it," Dean replied, looking up.

"Night vision," Sam murmured handing Dean a camera, which he took, then pressed a button on it and handed it back to Sam.

The camera still stayed on Dean, and he decided to make a joke of it and turned, "Do I look like Paris Hilton," he smirked.

"You wish, though some things might fit," Sonia snorted playfully as she looked over at Dean and let out a little giggle.

Sam went and opened Jill's closet looking through the camera "So I don't get it. The first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did," he stated, "How's she choosing them?" He wondered, as he recorded over the closet mirror.

Dean walked around the room with the EMF, "Beats me."

"Maybe it's not by choice?" Sonia murmured thoughtfully, "Mary might be tied to them somehow? Some kind of family curse? Could even be a cursed object?"

"That might be it too," Dean nodded in agreement. Sam shut the closet door then walked away from it

Sonia looked around the room then felt the bed, and glanced at the bathroom, and walked in there, she glanced at the mirror, and frowned. Like in the previous crime scene, it looked undisturbed, much like the rest of the bathroom. She looked down and saw a red fading stain on the bathroom sink that was in front of the mirror – carefully she brushed her fingers against the smooth porcelain and felt her head assaulted by images, and hurried whispers, and hisses, which all abruptly died down, once she withdrew her hands from it.

"Sonia?" She heard Sam's voice in the doorway, and turned to look at him, "Are you okay?" Sam asked her cautiously.

The blond girl gazed at him and nodded quickly, "Yeah I'm-," she looked back at the mirror then something caught her eye. It was the space between the bottom of the mirror, and the sink, "Sam," Sonia said quickly, and motioned for him to come closer as she pointed at it.

Sam moved closer and looked at the spot through the night vision lens; there was a splattered mess dripping down from under it.

"Hey," Sam called out to Dean and Charlie.

"There's a blacklight in the trunk right," Sam asked as he approached Dean and Charlie.

Dean's response was drawing one out, which was answer enough – Sam picked it up and carried it out of the bathroom then placed it on the bed face first. Dean tossed the light to Sam who caught it, while Sonia stood hovering behind Sam's back watching him.

The younger brother then proceeded to strip the brown paper from the back and they all saw that it was clean, at least to the untrained eyes.

He scanned the light over it carefully; there was a handprint on the back then a name.

_Gary Bryman._

Charlie repeated the name out loud in question. Sam looked up at her, "You know who that is?" he asked her.

She thought for a second and shook her head, "No."

They all exchanged a look, and Sonia stepped in, "I'm on it." Sam looked at her and nodded, "Okay. "I'll go with you," he said quietly.

Dean had agreed to stay with Charlie, as he looked between his brother, and his….girlfriend(?). So maybe they were starting to get more involved, something that Dean hardly ever did, but he was convinced that Sonia was different.

But he'd think about that in depth later. He stayed to watch out for Charlie for the time being, while his brother and his girl got the answers.

Sonia was on the laptop looking up some articles until she found it, "Sam I got a hit," she said.

Sam stepped from behind her, and read through the article; Sonia scoffed, "Let's go tell, Charlie what her so-called friend did," she gritted out in a hard and biting tone.

Before Sam could say anything, Sonia went to scan and copy the article then hit print.

Sonia grabbed the papers angrily and stormed off, leaving Sam to try and catch up with her. And it was a spectacle since he was so much taller than her and she was smaller. When they finally got there, Sam managed to catch up and approach Charlie and Dean, "So Gary Bryman…was an 8 year old boy," he had a piece of paper with him, "Two years ago, he was killed in a hit and run, the car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver," Sam explained. Sonia stood behind him stone-faced, and she all but shoved the papers at Charlie, "Take a look at what your soc called 'best friend' did."

Charlie frowned and looked down at the papers at her lap, "Oh my god….Jill drove that car…," she whispered. Sonia scoffed, "What a surprise? A girl like that," she sneered.

Dean gave Sonia an alarmed look, "Sone?" He looked confused and slightly offended. Charlie reeled back, "Excuse me," she hissed in outrage.

"It's really no surprise," Sonia said coldly.

Dean frowned, "Sonia," he said sharply, "Enough with that."

Sonia gave him a cool look, and he shook his head at her then turned back to Charlie, "We need to get back to your friend Donna's house," he said firmly.

They made a trip to Donna's house while she was out, and they scanned over the bathroom mirror, where Mr. Shoemaker had died and found another unseen name. _Linda Shoemaker._

"Looks like there's a pattern after all," Sonia murmured, and only when Donna was present did they start asking her questions. Especially ones that Donna were starting to feel were too personal.

"Why are you asking me all this," Donna asked incredulously, narrowing her eyes at them.

"We're sorry but it's important," Sam insisted carefully.

Donna pursed her lips, "Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? And she overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident and that's it," she stated firmly.

A pregnant and tense silence passed and Sonia was only grateful that it was broken just not by the sentence it was broken by, "I think you should leave," Donna said crisply.

"Alright Donna just lis-," Dean tried to explain himself, until Donna cut him off, "Just get out of my house," she yelled at them, then brushed past them and ran up the stairs. "Oh my god…," Charlie murmured, "Do you really think her dad could have killed her mom?"

"Well, your friend killed a little boy, so I wouldn't put past Mr. Shoemaker either," Sonia pointed out scathingly.

Charlie glanced at her and looked like she wanted to scream at her, but stopped when Dean gave them both a look. Sam nodded, "Maybe," he admitted. Charlie swallowed but straightened herself, "I think I should stick around," she stated.

Sam nodded slowly, and Dean agreed, "Alright just whatever you do don't-," Charlie nodded quickly, "Believe me. I won't say it."

Sonia scoffed and turned to walk out of the house and back to the Impala. Dean followed after her, "Okay you wanna tell me what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you attacking her at every turn," Dean grabbed Sonia's elbow and pulled her aside, "I didn't think bitch was your style."

"Then shows how little you know me," Sonia snapped back.

Dean glared at her, "Okay, yes her friend Jill killed a kid, and it may or may not have been an accident," Sonia shook her head at that, but Dean went on, "But Charlie didn't know, and she wasn't the one driving the car. What is this? The 16th Century, where you're immediately guilty by association?" Dean fumed at her.

"No, Dean this isn't that okay? And for the record I don't give a crap about any of that. But it's different when it's a kid involved. You never had cases that involved a kid," Sonia glared up at him.

"Of course I did, and yeah I admit it's a lot different but this isn't that, it's entirely different," Dean argued back with her.

"No it really isn't Dean. Look you don't get it so just forget it-," Sonia turned to walk back to the Impala, and that was when Sam came out of the house, "Guys?" He asked.

"Okay you're right I don't get it, so explain it to me, then," Dean said forcing her to look at him.

"When a kid is a victim of violence it leaves an impact okay? And it was in the area, and yeah maybe Charlie is innocent and she wouldn't the know the feeling, but I would," Sonia snapped, "From someone who had a gun pointed at them when she was 2, I know exactly what it's like," she hissed then brushed past Dean, after she tore her arm out of his grip then got into the Impala.

Dean just stared at her in a stunned silence. Sam stared at him, "What was that all about?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know…" Dean murmured – but he would find out soon, just for now he'd give Sonia her space.

They got back to their motel after an comfortably quiet drive. Sam and Dean went back to their research, and Sonia quietly helped them out, but chose not to say anymore on the matter of her outrage, until she decided to go take a shower, while the boys continued.

"So," Sam started out casually, "What was all that outside, and those little comments?" He asked.

Dean shook his head, "Don't know. I wish did know though. I'll talk to her later about it," he muttered.

All the while, when she was in the shower, Sonia had only time to reflect; she hadn't meant to blurt all of that out, even that part of her past. If anything she hadn't wanted anyone to know – it was still a wonder how she could remember it so clearly and at such a young age as that. But facing down the black hole of a barrel of a gun wasn't something most people forgot, not even toddlers. And Sonia was certain that no matter how old she got, no matter how far back she would push it, she wouldn't ever forget that particular moment in her life. That moment had sparked so much inside of her; most children couldn't remember anything before the ages of 3 and 4 and when they did experience and create their first memories, countless others would follow, and their life would unfold before them, but for Sonia that moment would mark the beginning of her life along with so much more.

A knock on the bathroom door jerked her out of her thoughts and Sonia heard Sam's voice, "Sonia? You okay in there?" He sounded concerned, so Sonia decided to let him relax, "Yeah Sam, I'm fine. What's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Sonia. Everything's fine. We got a hit on something. I'll tell you when you get out okay," Sam asked, "See you out soon."

"Okay," Sonia said then rinsed off her hair and lathered her body cleanly. She stepped out after turning off the nozzles, and wrapped a towel around herself.

The 18 year old combed through her hair then went to slip on some sleeping shorts, and a large oversized t-shirt, then started drying her hair off; this whole day had left her drained, and all she wanted was to crawl under the covers and have herself a deep sleep.

She brushed her hair then went to open the door, "Hey boys," the blond girl stepped out of the bathroom, "So Sam said you guys got something?"

Dean glanced at her from the laptop and nodded, "Yeah. Turns out there's a Mary Worthington," he explained, "Lived in Fort Wayne, Indiana. And she was found dead in front of a mirror. Take a look at this," he got up and showed her some pictures of the case.

They were black and white and she could see a woman's body on the floor, a stained mirror right next to her, and from what she could tell were letters: **T-R-E. **

"What's that," Sonia whispered pointing to the letters.

Dean shook his head, "No idea, but we also got a lead on one of the detectives in charge of the case, we're gonna see him tomorrow," he said.

Sonia nodded, "Okay, sounds like a plan," the blond girl stretched, "I'm just gonna turn in for tonight," she murmured, "It's getting late, and I can barely keep my eyes open."

Sam nodded, "Yeah I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

With that he got up and walked to the bathroom, leaving Dean and Sonia on their own for the time being. Dean turned to her, "So are we still fighting and do I have to sleep on the floor, or do you mind sharing a bed?" He asked her and she wasn't sure if she was sarcastic or not.

Sonia rolled her eyes, "I'm not mad. I had time to cool down," she said, "I'm sorry…for the things I said," I muttered.

Dean gazed at her, "It's fine. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to anyways."

The blond girl nodded and went to sit down on the bed, as it grew quiet between them again. Dean moved to sit down next to her, "What did you mean by what you said though? You had a gun pointed at you when you were 2?"

"Leave it alone Dean," Sonia said, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Dean gazed at her, "When do you wanna talk about it?" He stared at her meaningfully and seriously.

The 18 year old stared up at him – she searched his hazel light green eyes, "When I'm ready. Just right now I'm not. What I said it was because I was angry," she admitted quietly, "Just let me think things through," she whispered.

The older Winchester brother stared back at her, "Fine. Whenever you feel like talking…let me know," he said quietly patting her shoulder.

Sonia nodded looking grateful, "Thank you…," she whispered, giving him a shy smile.

And Dean felt his chest constrict slightly; he remembered in the photographs he had of his mom, she'd smile like that too.

Suddenly, Dean leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers deeply.

He moved his mouth against hers eagerly, ravaging it hungrily – Sonia tried to keep and inside she couldn't understand this sudden hunger and desperation Dean poured into this kiss, but she didn't mind; this drive only instilled her with a fire of her own.

He soon pulled her up and scooted her onto his lap as his hands slipped under her shirt – he felt the soft skin of her back and how heated it was getting. Groaning against her lips, after she nipped at his bottom lip, he moved them so she was lying beneath him with her pinning her down to the bed, still holding the kiss. Since breathing was an issue for both of them, Dean broke the kiss then trailed his lips down to her neck as his other hand wandered down to her sleep shorts. He nipped at the skin of her neck, leaving a few light marks. They were so engrossed in this, as Dean started getting ready to pull off her shorts, until they both heard the toilet flushing, reminding them that Sam was still here.

"We should stop for now," Sonia murmured, "Sam'll come back soon." Dean hovered above her, and nodded, "Yeah…we should get back to this later," he said then he leaned down and pressed one more kiss to her lips.

Before he knew it Sonia fell asleep, and soon Sam had gone and fell asleep in his bed. It wasn't long before Dean had fallen into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of his home, and a family was broken, yet one that he still longed for.

* * *

Next Morning: Fort Wayne, Indiana

They had arrived there early in the morning, and managed to track down retired detective, "I was on the job for 35 years," he started out after he realized what they wanted from him, "Detective for most of that. Everybody packs it in with a few loose ends. But the Mary Worthington murder…," his face grew pensively hard, "That one still gets me."

"Well, what exactly happened?" Dean asked as he sauntered around the room.

"You people said you were reporters," the older dark skinned retired lawman said giving them a scrutinizing look.

Sam took the ball from there, "We know Mary was 19, lived by herself, won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress," he listed off, "And we know the night of March 29th, someone broke into her apartment and murdered her."

"Cut out her eyes with a knife," Sam added.

The former detective nodded slowly, "That's right…," he murmured.

"Maybe she had someone that hated her or was jealous of her. A jilted lover," Sonia suggested quietly.

Dean nodded in agreement, "Exactly. So see, when ask you what happened, we wanna know what you think happened?" Dean specified.

The older man went and pulled the old case out along, "Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He rummaged through the files and papers then got to a photograph, "Now see that there, T-R-E," he pointed to the letters drawn out on the mirror

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer," he stated looking to all their faces.

"You know who it was," Sam asked quietly.

He looked down, "Not for sure," the former detective answered, "But there was a local man," he went on, "A surgeon, Trevor Sampson," he pulled out an old photograph of a man with shades on, and suit and bow tie, "And I think he cut her up good," he concluded.

"No why would he do something like that," Sam inquired with interest.

"Her diary mentioned a man she was seeing. She called him by his initial, T," the older man explained, "Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell T's wife about their affair."

"Yeah but how do you know it was this guy, Sampson that killed her," Dean asked this time.

Sonia nodded, "It could have been someone trying to cover their tracks by using her hand to write the letters out and frame this Sampson guy," she suggested.

"That might have been it, but if the killer did that, then why stop at T-R-E, why not finish," the detective asked Sonia, who shrugged, "Maybe they heard someone or something coming and were in a hurry. Like I said a jilted lover or stalker?"

"Missy you would make a hell of a detective," the man smirked crookedly at her. Sonia smiled sweetly at that, "Thanks~"

He slowly shook his head, "But it's hard to say," he sighed then looked at the file again, "But the way her eyes were cut out, it was professional."

Dean nodded looking between Sonia and the retiree detective, "But you could never prove it," he understood.

"No prints, no witnesses," he admitted, "He was meticulous."

The older brother glanced at Sam and Sonia briefly before turning back to the older man, "Is he still alive?"

"No," the veteran officer answered, then sighed as he sat down, "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments, trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could," his eyes flitted from one face to another.

"Where's she buried," Sam asked then.

"She wasn't," the veteran replied, "She was cremated."

Sonia frowned at that – this job got even more frustrating, and it looked like Dean shared the same sentiment.

"What about that mirror," Dean asked, "It's not in some evidence lock up somewhere is it," gesturing to the mirror Mary died in front of.

"No," the older man shook his head gruffly as he leaned back into his chair, "It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

Sonia and Dean exchanged a look this time, as Sam asked for the names of the family.

The man gave them the names and numbers, and with that they left his home, having more than they did before, "I think I see a pattern now," Sonia murmured as they got inside the car and drove off.

"What is it?" Dean asked, "Aside from Mary killing people with murder secrets."

The blond haired girl shook her head as her brows drew together thoughtfully, "Mary knew her killer, and tried to expose him. Linda Shoemaker knew her killer, and you heard Donna, she overdosed on sleeping pills. Whether her husband drugged her, or he drove her to it, I don't know, but she must have known something about him, that was personal, or he just wanted her out of the way, for financial reasons, but the point is he got her out of the way, because she was in his way somehow. Like Mary was with Trevor," Sonia finished.

"And what about Gary Bryman and Jill," Sam asked, "With the case of the hit and run, they've never met each other before," Sam pointed out.

"Maybe, maybe not, it's a small town, but in that case, Jill still ran him over with her car, and got away with it. I'll bet you anything Gary Bryman saw her just as she hit him, and still knew the face of his killer, but didn't have the strength to expose her, like with Mary, when she could barely expose Trevor."

For Dean it suddenly clicked, "They had all seen the faces of their killers," he murmured.

Sonia nodded, "And wanted to expose them but couldn't, that's another thing they all had in common," she murmured as Sam started to dial Mary's brother, Mr. Worthington.

Much to their disappointment, Mr. Worthington no longer had the mirror, which Sam learned after he hung up.

"So?" Dean asked Sam.

"So that was Mary's brother," Sam explained, "The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it," he said flatly, "One week ago," he added, "To a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo," he sighed turning back to look at Dean.

Sonia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, as Dean shook his head, "So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" He asked.

"Looks like it," Sonia sighed rubbing her temple.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow," Sam commented.

"Isn't there an old superstition that mirrors can capture spirits," Dean brings up with interest.

Sonia remembered that, "Cameras too," she added cleverly, "But then there's lots of legends about mirrors. Like how Sam said they show the real you, your real nature. This added to the myth about how vampires or demons have no reflection, since they don't have souls according to these superstitions. The absence of a reflection reveals their nature. I mean in Judaism, Islam, Orthodox, and various other religions there's the Seven-Day Mourning period, where if the mirrors aren't covered up, the spirit of the deceased might become trapped in one, and won't be able to cross over into the afterlife. Other cultures state that a mirror should be covered up at night, when everyone's asleep. It's to make sure the dreamer's 'wandering soul' doesn't end up getting trapped in one. In the Croatian culture a mirror is supposed to be buried with the dead, to keep the spirit from wandering and evil from rising," Sonia summarized.

Dean was glancing at her from his rear view mirror, and Sam was glancing at her over his shoulder appraisingly and incredulously. "What?" Sonia shrugged, "I read it somewhere."

Sam nodded slowly, "Right…what she said. When someone would die in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so the ghosts wouldn't get trapped," he murmured, "Like she said," he added.

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror and it draws in her spirit," Dean assumed.

Sam still didn't understand something though, "Yeah but how can she move through like a hundred different mirrors?"

"I dunno," Dean replied simply, "But if the mirror's a source I say we find it and smash it."

Sonia hummed thoughtfully and shrugged, "Sounds like the best plan right now."

Sam reluctantly agreed, "Yeah…I dunno. Maybe…"

Just then his cellphone rang, "Yeah hello?" He paused as his face grew serious, "Charlie?"

The teenage girl had become a target of Bloody Mary it looked like, and had a meltdown in her school.

They had gone to pick her up and by the time they got to her she was already in tears; they drove back to their motel room, and Sonia escorted Charlie inside.

The girl sat on the bed and curled up into a ball as they covered all the mirrors and glass up, any reflective surface, which was enough to see Mary.

Sam then went to go sit by Charlie's side, "Hey…," he murmured quietly, "It's okay," he comforted her, "Open up your eyes Charlie, it's okay." Charlie slowly started to lift her head up as Sam continued to soothe her, "Now listen you're gonna stay right here, on this bed," he instructed softly, "And you're not gonna look at glass or anything else that has a reflection okay? Now as long as you do that, she cannot get you."

Charlie slowly turned to look at him, "But I can't keep that up forever," she whimpered out weakly, and quietly then she lowered her hands, "I'm gonna die aren't I?"

"No," Sam answered firmly, "No. Not anytime soon," he insisted.

Sonia nodded, "We'll stop her, like we said," she murmured looking around for anymore reflective surfaces, "Bathroom's the only place with a mirror but I'm closing it," she warned quietly.

Charlie nodded faintly, "Thanks," she rasped out.

Dean then moved and sat down across from her, "Alright Charlie. We need to know what happened," he said firmly.

"We were in the bathroom, Donna said it," she whispered, rolling back on the balls of her heels anxiously.

"That's not what we're talking about," Dean shook his head slowly.

Sonia nodded with him, "We mean in your past," she said carefully and lightly. Charlie looked at them both, her eyes brimming and glazing over with tears.

"Something happened didn't it?" Dean guessed, "In your life," he added, "A secret. Where someone got hurt."

"And she's haunting you now cause of it," Sonia whispered softly. Charlie's lips quivered at that. Dean exchanged a look with Sonia and Sam, then glanced back at Charlie, "Can you tell us about it?"

"I had this boyfriend," Charlie started out hesitantly, "I loved him," she admitted, "But he kinda scared me too. Ya' know?" She looked at all three of their faces entreating them to understand.

Sonia nodded slowly at that as she listened to Charlie go on, "And uh…one night, at his house, we got in this fight. And I broke up with him," she confessed, "And he got upset and he said, he needed me, and he loved me," she held herself tighter as if to keep from falling apart, "And he said, 'Charlie if you walk out that door, I'm gonna kill myself.' And you know what I said?" Her face began to crumble, "I said go ahead," her voice cracked, "And I left…," She looked up at them, "How could I say that…?" She shook her head in disbelief, "How could I leave him like that…? I just…I didn't believe him, you know? I should've," she whispered out weakly, looking down guiltily, "I really am no different than Jill…and you," she turned to look back at Sonia, "Have every right to think badly of me…," she admitted.

Sonia only shook her head, "There's a difference, she drove over the boy, and you didn't know any better," she said simply, "You couldn't have known. It's not all your fault…Not all of it at least," she mumbled.

Charlie lowered her head and a few weak sobs escaped her. Sonia reached out and touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry," she said softly, "It'll be okay," she reassured her.

After much arguing, and persistence on Sonia's part, they agreed to go to Toledo together, while Charlie promised not to look in any mirrors, and later that evening they set off in heavy rain to the antique store in Ohio.

"Now her boyfriend killin' himself, that's not really Charlie's fault," Dean pointed out.

Sam stared ahead numbly, "You know as well as I do, spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean," he said flatly, "Charlie had a secret. Someone dying. That's good enough for Mary," he explained.

Dean shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

"You know I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror," Sam commented.

Dean turned to look at him, "Why? What do ya' mean?" He asked.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? She moves around from mirror to mirror, so who's to say she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever," Sam pointed out.

Dean frowned then looked back ahead, as the rain was beating down against the windows as Sam continued, "So maybe we should try to pin her down. You know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it," Sam explained fully.

Sonia frowned, "And how do you plan to do that?" She asked with interest.

"And how do you know that's gonna work," Dean added to the list of questions, one of which Sonia had just asked.

Sam gave a low murmur explaining how he wasn't sure it would work completely, and this only brought up another question for Dean, "Who's gonna summon her?"

"I will," Sam answered curtly.

Sonia glanced at him, "Sam…why?"

Dean only shook his head. "She'll come after me," Sam insisted.

This only frustrated Dean, "Ah, you know what? That's it," he snapped gruffly and pulled the car off to the side stubbornly.

Dean turned to face him, "This is about Jessica isn't it?" He demanded. When Sam didn't answer, Dean frowned, "Ya' think that's your dirty little secret? That ya' killed her somehow," he assumed, "Sam this has gotta stop man," he shook his head exasperatedly.

Sam's eyes flickered down and he still didn't say anything. Dean sighed, "I mean the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night," he listed, "It's gonna kill you."

"And it's not going to work," Sonia murmured.

"And how are you so sure," Sam stared at her darkly.

"Because we already know about it," Sonia answered, "And you weren't the one that killed her."

At that Sam retreated back into himself

"Exactly," Dean agreed loudly, "Now listen to me. It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her," he argued, "Alright. Why don't you take a swing at me? I'm the one who dragged you away from her in the first place," he pointed out sharply, making Sam look at him finally.

"I don't blame you," Sam said softly.

Dean gazed at him, "Well you shouldn't blame yourself, cause there's nothing you could have done," he said.

"I could have warned her," Sam argued.

"About what?" Dean raised his voice, "You didn't know it was gonna happen," he argued back.

Sam turned away to look ahead, "And besides, like Sonia said, all of this isn't a secret, we know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway," he shook his head.

"No you don't," Sam whispered lowly.

"I don't what?" Dean asked.

Sonia stared at the brothers curiously, "What is it Sam?"

"You guys don't know all about it," Sam murmured, "I haven't told ya' everything," he shook his head.

Dean stared at him his brows drawn together, creating a crease in his brows, "What are ya' talking about?"

"Well it wouldn't be a secret if I told ya' would it," Sam said bitterly.

Dean gave him a look then still refused, "No. I don't like it," he declared. Sonia shook her head slowly, "Me neither."

The older brother glared at Sam sternly, "It's not gonna happen forget it."

"Dean that girl back there is going to die," Sam stated crisply, "Unless we do something about it," he added, "And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that."

"He's got a point," Sonia mumbled sheepishly.

Sam nodded, "Now we're doin' this," he said firmly, causing Dean to glare at him, "You've got to let me do this," Sam persisted.

And just like that Dean caved in, and started up the car, driving to the store in silence. They found it and Sam managed to pick the lock, and they got in. There were not only antiques everywhere but there were other mirrors – and to Sonia this looked like the attic in her house. It was creepy at night too.

Sam shined the flashlight as Dean and Sonia looked around, and Sonia was vaguely aware of a clock ticking somewhere to her right, "Well, that's just great," Dean commented.

Dean took out the newspaper photograph of the Mary's mirror and the crime scene, and announced that they should start looking.

They started searching and had briefly split up. Sonia walked around trying to see her way in this darkened room, and suddenly stopped when she felt something cold crawl up her spine and almost a high pitched static sound in between her ears.

And just like that the whispers started all speaking all at once – she briefly thought she heard a giggle amongst them. Then a lisping, whispered hushed voice hiss to her, _**"Heeerree…Heere…"**_

Sonia started to follow the domineering more distinct voice and heard it one last time, _**"Here!" **_She didn't even hear Dean's voice wondering aloud if they had already sold it or not, nor the fact that this store had a silent alarm.

She gasped, whirling around, and found herself face to face with the same mirror from the clipping. She had found it!

"Sonia," a quiet soft voice murmured behind her, making her jerk in surprise. To her relief it was Sam, "You found it," he asked in surprise.

The blond haired girl stared at him then back at it, "Yeah…," she admitted breathlessly.

"I don't think so," Sam answered Dean's suggestion, looking the mirror over with his flashlight.

Dean approached them and stood behind Sonia then looked back down at the photograph, "That's it…," he sighed and turned back to look at Sam, "You sure about this?"

Sam gave him a straight-faced look and Dean shrugged, as Sam handed him he flashlight. The younger Winchester approached the mirror, with his brother following after him. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary," Sam took a deep breath and raised his weapon, "Bloody Mary."

Sonia closed her eyes and bit her lip, then as she opened them she saw a light reflect off the mirror's surface, and it looked like Dean did too. It looked like the police got here already.

"I'll go check that out, you guys stay here, be careful," Dean said then quickly pecked Sonia's cheek and went to go see who or what it was. "Smash anything that moves," he ordered them both.

Sonia stared after Dean's back worriedly, and then back at Sam who raised the crow bar again, "Sonia step back," the younger brother ordered her. Sonia did as he said and backed up.

The blond girl looked over at Dean and saw him duck behind a set of drawers. He turned back and faced her, and motioned for her to come to him. Frowning, she did, and he handed her the crow bar, "Here take this." He said to her, and she nodded, taking it into her hands, then Dean urged her to go back to Sam.

She did but then felt the drop in temperature and it felt cold, like an ice box, "Sam? She's here," Sonia whispered.

Sam nodded, "I know…," he whispered. Sonia looked around and gasped, seeing Mary's reflection in the different mirrors, "Sam," she whispered shrilly. And just like that Sam swung his crow bar and smashed it. Mary got away and into another one.

"Sam behind you," Sonia warned him and he smashed it too.

"C'mon," Sam whispered, "Come into this," he hissed facing Mary's mirror, and waited.

Sonia moved behind him, but Sam held his hand up to keep her back, "Don't," he ordered, "Let me. Go watch out for Dean," he ordered her.

"No," she argued quickly, "I ca-," she shook her head.

"Just go, I'll be fine," he insisted, "Make sure the cops don't come in here," he snapped. And just like that Sonia decided to comply and watch out for the police, and be lookout.

She watched Dean stall the police, probably making something up for them, then she heard a clanking sound, and it sounded like the crowbar had been dropped. The blond felt tempted to go back there and help Sam, especially when she heard the cold words that followed:

"_**It's your fault. You killed Jessica." **_

She hoped Dean would get here soon or stall them long enough so they could leave. She cursed under her breath when she saw that Dean was dealing with 2 cops instead of one.

"_**You never told her the truth, who you really were…"**_

"Sam!" Sonia shouted once she saw him on the ground holding himself, with the blood tear trails on his cheeks.

Sam ducked down and Sonia smashed the mirror, with the crow bar. Dean ran in just in time then bent down dropping the crow bar, and lifted Sam's head up to check on him, "Sammy? Sammy?!"

Sonia bent down to look at the two brothers, and examine Sam, "You okay?"

His younger brother looked up at him, "Its Sam," he said softly, "And yeah I am…thanks Sonia," he whispered.

Dean sighed, and went to help Sam to his feet, as Sonia held his other side, "C'mon. You're okay," he mumbled and they started to move out of there. The young blond girl grabbed Sam's dropped and forgotten crow bar and walked out with them.

Suddenly Sonia stopped walking as she felt the coldness again, and this time cutting into her skin and a higher pitched whine in her ears. She slowly turned around, "Guys…?!" She said loudly, gripping Sam's crow bar.

Mary had crawled out of her smashed mirror, with her broken and discolored body, and she got to her feet and started to stagger towards them.

Sonia gasped and held her eyes as she felt them sting sharply with bloody rivulets. The trio sunk to their knees, grunting painfully, "Dean," Sonia shouted for him, "The mirror," she yelled.

Dean looked to the side and grabbed it, then held it up in front of the angry spirit.

Mary froze in her tracks and stared at herself, as her reflection spoke to her darkly, as it accused her of killing all those people, and painting her as the villain. The form of Mary soon melted away into the shards of her broken mirror and Dean smashed the mirror that he had just used.

They all sat up, Sam grunted and Dean looked at all the broke mirrors, "Hey Sam? Sonia?" He rasped to them.

"Yeah," Sam asked.

Sonia wiped at her cheeks smudging the blood, "What?"

"That's gotta be like what?….600 years of bad luck?" Dean asked looking at them both, and maybe for Sonia it felt like it was no joking matter but she still felt like she should point out the obvious. "Don't flatter yourself. You guys broke 4, that's 28 years of bad luck," Sonia muttered cleverly.

Dean laughed at that, and Sam shook his head and chuckled weakly. Dean went and helped pull her up and checked her over, "I'm okay," she assured him, "Go help Sammy," she said jokingly.

* * *

The Next Day…

The following day the trio had driven back for Charlie and assured her it was finally all over, and they had taken her home. Charlie had never looked more relieved, and happy to hear that she was going to live, but on the ride to her house she was still quiet.

Dean stopped the Impala outside her house then turned and looked back at her, "So this is really over?" She asked quietly.

Dean nodded, "Yeah it's over," he answered.

Sonia nodded, "Yup for good." She agreed with him.

Charlie looked at the three and smiled at them gratefully, "Thank you."

Dean and her shook hands, then she stepped out of his car, and started to head back to her house, until Sam called her name. She turned around to look at him perplexed.

"Your boyfriend's death. You really should just try to forgive yourself," he suggested, "No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it," he said quietly, "Sometimes bad things just happen," his voice trailed off. Charlie gazed at him then smiled faintly and weakly, then turned and headed towards her house.

Sonia smiled slightly at that – Sam should really follow his own advice.

Apparently Dean read her mind cause he swatted at his brother playfully, "That's good advice," he commented.

The blond girl nodded, "You should listen to it yourself."

Sam and Dean smirked at each other, and Dean looked over and gave Sonia a quick and knowing wink, before starting up the car and driving out of the community. Sonia leaned back against her seat and stared at the back of Dean's head.

"Hey Sam," she heard Dean murmur quietly.

"Yeah," Sam asked.

"Now that this is all over," Dean started out, "I want you to tell me what that secret was," he said.

"Yeah, Sam," Sonia mumbled, "What's that about," she asked quietly.

She saw Sam turn to stare ahead, and by the moving of his cheek, she could see that he was smiling, at least a little, "Look," he murmured, "You're my brother, and I'd die for you," he confessed, "But there's some things I need to keep to myself," Sam turned to look at him with a crooked faint smirk.

Dean didn't press the issue further and just stared on ahead again; Sonia looked off to her right and paused when she saw figure in white, and to her, the figure looked like she was glowing.

Sam suddenly sat up and looked tense – and Sonia now knew that not only could Sam see her too, but that this figure enveloped in light, was also Jessica Moore.

Jessica looked at him and smiled faintly, then in the blink of an eye she was gone.

Sam was still staring and Sonia glanced at him with hooded eyes, "You okay there Sammy?" She asked from the back seat.

Sam glanced at her, "Y-yeah…I'm fine….just thought I saw a trick of the light or something," he murmured.

Sonia closed her eyes and felt wise beyond her years, "I think that trick of the light is really proud of you for what you did today," she smiled leaning her head to the side, "Get yourself some rest Sammy," she sighed.

Sam only nodded and leaned back, as Dean took a quick glance between the two, feeling like even though Sam wasn't telling him things, and him and Sonia growing closer that things would be okay from here.

He gave Sonia a smile from his rear view mirror, only to catch her gaze and have the smile returned, looks like she shared the same thinking.

As for Sam, he suddenly wondered if he was the only one who saw that 'Light.'


	6. Skin

**6\. Skin**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural it belongs to Eric Kripke&amp; Co. But my co-author, muse and best friend, does own Sonia Desjardins, and I own one of the other future OCs, one who is Sonia's childhood best friend (certain names may be changed though). And also I apologize for taking this long to update, I got busy with college and finishing up my degree, and have been looking at employment and internships. I have also been preoccupied with family and friends as well. I just got a part time job as well, and I do apologize if it seems to take up all my time, but I'm not giving up on this. This also wasn't my favorite episode, but I just wanted to give a shout out to LadyHimawari91 and to congratulate you on your fanfics too, and how much I love them. But I will try to update as much as I can, also look for new fanfiction stories that I might post up. I also wanted to wish everyone Happy holidays, since I'm a bit late on my deadlines, but with a new job, I'll do my best, and promise I haven't forgot any of the projects I promised to post.**_

**[Third Person POV]**

**St. Louis, MO**

_The woman looked up at him, hoping and praying he wouldn't do this; from the corner of her eye she could see the blade gleam in the reflection of what dim lighting there was _

_The SWAT team was hurrying through the house with their guns ready, as they looked for the criminal. They found him in one of the rooms with his victim gagged and tied to a chair, as he was trying to get away through the window. _

_They tried to calm her down as she sobbed weakly into her gag, while they untied her – once she was free and the gag was loosened she pointed frantically to where her captor had gone. _

_They found him and tried to shout at him, "Freeze!" "Drop the knife!" "Keep your hands where I can see 'em!" And so on, but he refused to listen. _

_He just turned to look at them, flashing a knife in his hand. It was... Dean Winchester...?_

_One Week Earlier…_

The Impala pulled up into the gas station, while the radio blasted some music that Dean liked. "Alright I figured we'd hit Tootencary by lunch, then head south," Dean drawled casually, while Sam stared downwards, "Bisbee by midnight," his voice trailed off as he glanced at Sam, as to why he was so quiet.

Sonia was relaxing in the back looking between the two, then looked to the side with interest, wondering if she could grab a quick snack.

"Sam wears women's underwear," Dean said flatly, hoping to get his brother's attention.

"Does he really," Sonia asked with an impish cute cheeky smirk.

Dean smirked and shrugged, "Maybe."

The younger brother was staring at his messenger sidekick, checking through his emails, "I've been listening, I'm just busy," Sam murmured distractedly.

"Busy doing what?" Dean asked with mild interest as he got out of the car.

"Whatcha doing?" Sonia leaned forward from her usual spot in the back seat. She was now peeking over Sam's shoulder, curiously.

"Reading emails," Sam answered simply.

"Emails from who?" Dean asked glancing back at him and bending down.

"From my friends at Stanford," Sam replied nonchalantly.

"You're kidding," there was a chuckle in Dean's voice as he went to fill up the tank. "You still keep in touch with your college buddies?"

"Why not," Sam asked turning to look in Dean's direction.

"Well.." Dean said as he fumbled around the car, "what exactly do you tell them?"

That seemed like a legitimate reason to not stay in touch with them, Sonia mused, though not a legitimately strong one.

"Where you been? Whatcha' been doing," Dean added with a smirk leaning against it then.

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother," Sam smirked up at him.

"I needed some time off after Jess," he added, and his smirk dropped then.

"Ah, so you lie to them?" Dean nodded in understanding.

"He just doesn't tell them the full truth," Sonia said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam nods, "Yeah exactly, they don't need to know every detail of my life," he explained, and wondered if he sounded defensive.

Dean stared at Sam flatly, "Yeah that's called lying."

Sonia sighed, "Oh, come on, Dean," She pouted playfully at him through her window.

"Oh hey guys I get it, telling the truth is far worse," Dean chuckled uneasily shaking his head. He didn't know whose puppy look was better Sam's or Sonia's.

Sonia batted her lashes at him adorably, "Exactly. We'll get put away for life."

"And what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life," Sam asked. Now it just felt like his girl and his brother ganging up on him~

"On the other hand Dean does have a point though... In our job, it's risky getting too close to people.. They could get hurt," Sonia sighed quietly.

She was used to this sort of thing by now, getting double-teamed by the brothers, and expected to pick a side – it was the same with her brother and her cousins, especially her best friends growing up.

Dean shrugged at that, but glanced at Sonia and nodded, "..."

"You're serious," Sam asked getting a little annoyed. "Sorry.." Sonia leaned back into her seat.

"Look it sucks, you just can't get too close to people period," Dean said simply.

Sam sighed, "You're kind of antisocial you know that," he asked them.

Dean was a hypocrite.. What about him and Sonia? He could only wonder if Sonia still had any normal friends, from college and high school. Sonia reached her hand out of her window and ran her fingers down Dean's arm. She gave him a little warm smile.

Dean turned and gave her a little half smile.

"Yeah whatever," Dean murmured and leaned back shifting closer to Sonia's touch.

Sam turned back to his messenger then frowned, and whispered out, "God..."

"What," Dean asked moving and going over to read what Sam was reading.

Sonia turned to look as well.

"This email, from this girl, Rebecca Warren. One of those friends of mine," Sam explained.

"She hot," Dean joked nudging his brother.

Sonia pinched Dean's side, hearing this.

Sam glanced at him gave him a flat look, "I went to school with her and her brother Zach," Dean jumped hissing a little and gave her a mock hurt look.

"She says Zach's been charged with murder," Sam went on, ignoring their mini spat.

Sonia pouted and stuck out her tongue at Dean.

Dean gave her a wink and shrugged. He wasn't asking for himself, he was asking for his brother.

Who knows? Maybe this girl was just his brother's type.

"He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it ...but sounds like the cops have a pretty good case," Sam murmured.

"What kind of fiends do you have..?" Sonia blinked

"Exactly dude, what kind of people do you hang out with," Dean agreed looking at the text.

"No guys, I know Zach he's no killer," Sam insisted shaking his head.

"But if the police have a good case against him..." Sonia pointed out

"And you probably know Zach as well as he knows you," Dean added.

"They're in St. Louis, we're going," Sam said.

Sonia blinked and looked at Dean.

Dean gave a silent forced laugh, "Sorry about your buddy, but this doesn't sound like our kind of problem," he stated.

"It is our problem. They're my friends," Sam argued with him levelly.

"It's 400 miles behind us, Sam..." Dean started to say, but Sam gave him the 'look'. And with that they were off.

Sonia couldn't help but wonder, would Dean ever listen to her like this? Probably not; Sammy was his brother after all. Her relationship with Dean was still questionable.

And she wasn't exactly sure if it could be called 'hot-&amp;-cold,' exactly.

She wasn't a fling anymore, but she wasn't his official girlfriend either.

She wasn't sure what she was to him, yet..

Sure he looked at other girls but he didn't flirt with them in front of her at least. Sonia looked at the back of his head as he drove down the road. A part of her wanted to ask what exactly he thought of her, but the other part knew it wasn't a good idea. She doubted he'd want to talk. And in front of his brother most of all...she remembered how her mother had always told her that boys were different, but either way no one liked being seen as vulnerable. Maybe if they were alone, or whenever... She knew she shouldn't rush Dean.

Dean continued to stare ahead, his mind a million miles away and on a million different of those things definitely was the blonde in the backseat.

It took longer than expected but thankfully to little traffic they made it to St. Louis. They found the house, Rebecca and her brother lived in and Sam knocked on the door.

A pretty blond answered it. "Oh my god Sam," she grinned up at him.

"Well if it isn't little Becky," Sam greeted his friend fondly, as he moved to pull her into a hug.

"You can cut the little Becky crap," the blonde smiled, hugging Sam instantly. "I didn't think you'd come here.." She admitted.

"Hi, I'm Dean, older brother," Dean held out his hand to Rebecca.

Dean gave her his usual up and down while shaking her hand, but strangely seemed plain compared to Sonia. She wasn't as...what was the word? Alluring...

Sonia gave a little fake cough from behind the brothers.

Dean let go of Rebecca's hand, "Nice to meet you," Rebecca said politely.

She glanced at Sonia, and smiled, "Hi I'm Rebecca Warren and you are...?"

"I'm Sonia Desjardins, a friend of Sam's," Sonia said with a polite smile as she held out a hand to Rebecca.

"Tell us what happened," Sam said softly leaning forward against the counter of the island. Sonia nodded slowly, interested in Becca's side of the story.

"Well um...Zach...came home and found Emily tied to a chair," Becca said as she drew closer to the gang.

"And she was beaten up and bloody," she admitted, "And so he called 911, and the police...they showed up and they arrested him," she looked like she was descending back into heartbreak.

Sonia looked at Dean. She had to admit - he was right, it didn't sound like their kind of case.

"But the thing is that the only way that Zach could have killed Emily was if he was in two places at the same time," Becca murmured sadly and in disbelief.

"The police...they have a video," Becca went on, as she slowly eyed the 3 of them, "It's from the security tape from across the street," she explained, sniffling quietly.

"And it shows Zach coming home at 10:30," Becca added.

"Now Emily was killed, just after that," Becca stated, "But I swear he, was here with me having a few beers at least until after midnight," Becca admitted.

Sounded believable enough, if not for the fact that she was his sister, and without a doubt would cover for him and be his alibi.

Sonia frowned at hearing this

"We could look around, if you want," Sam offered quietly

"What can you do..?" Becca said carefully.

"Well, me - not much, but Dean and Sonia, they're cops," Sam said with a little smile.

"Right, partners," Sonia said carefully.

Dean nodded, "We're off the clock but yeah," Dean agreed.

Sonia nodded, "usually we're from..." She said, trying to think of a place that would sound convincing and where she wouldn't check.

"And it's detective actually," Dean gave a quiet laugh.

"Really," Becca looked from Dean to Sonia, "Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona," Dean answered fluidly.

"But we're off duty now," Dean glanced from Sam to Becca with a smile.

Sonia glanced at Dean. Interesting.. A work place romance is exactly what they were having.

Probably when they were off duty...

"You guys…that's so nice to offer but...but I just...just don't know," Becca sighed lowly shaking her head.

"Maybe we can find something that the police missed," Sonia said slowly, "Dean and I are pretty good at that," she added, patting Dean's back.

Sam nodded with them, "Beck I know Zach didn't do this, now we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent," he stared at her imploringly.

Becca looked at them and sighed giving in, "Okay...I'm gonna go get the keys."

Becca walked out of the room to go get them. Dean walked around and faced Sam, whistling, "You're a real straight shooter with your friends," he said lowly.

"What if she looks us up?" Sonia asked quietly.

"Look Zach and Becky need our help," Sam murmured.

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem. Sonia's right what if she does look us up. It's not that hard to make a phone call," Dean pointed out.

"Two places at once," Sam pointed out adamantly, "We've looked into less."

Dean sighed and shrugged giving in. Sonia nodded as well; both brothers did have valid points – whatever the case was, she didn't want to be double teamed between them.

Sonia decided that she might as well think this through. What sort of creature, if it was one, could be responsible for such an ordeal?

Maybe a shape shifter...? Well, if not that then maybe some kind of double, twin...look alike...a doppelgänger maybe...?

She'd have to talk to Dean to share her suspicions. Looking at the crime scene should help.

Dean parked the car, and the 4 of them got out of the Impala.

Becca had said that she'd come with them.

She looked up at Dean, "You're sure this is okay?" She crossed her arms around herself.

"Yeah," Dean answered, "We are officers of the law," he stated, straightening his back.

Dean then made move to walk ahead and Becca followed after him, as did Sam and Sonia.

Dean picked the lock of the place and pushed the door open.

The brothers went under the yellow police tape, and looked around the apartment.

Sam looked over at Becca, "Becky you wanna wait outside," he asked her softly.

Becca shook her head, "No...I wanna help," and she crossed the yellow tape.

They all looked around, there was blood spattered and smeared almost everywhere.

"Poor girl.." Sonia murmured to herself.

Becca nodded in agreement as she took a shaky breath.

"Tell us what else the police said," Sam lowered his voice, while Dean continued his search.

"Well,...there's no sign of a break in," Becca said shakily, "And they say that Emily let her attacker in."

"And the lawyers...they're already talking about a plea bargain," Becca's eyes drifted to one of the number tags of the crime scene nervously.

She saw more blood stains smeared on the walls, and breathed out a quiet sob, "Oh god…"

"Look Beck, if Zach didn't do this," Sam started out, "It means someone else did."

"Any idea who," Sam asked her softly.

Becca shook her head at first then paused, "Um...there was something. About a week before...somebody broke in here,...stole some clothes...Zach's clothes," Becca recalled. "And the police...they don't think it's anything..," Becca rolled her eyes with a sniffle, "I mean we're not that far from downtown...," Becca sighed, "I mean sometimes, people get robbed...," her voice trailed off.

Sam nodded slowly then stopped as he noticed something.

There was a sudden loud barking sound outside, and Dean went to look and see what it was.

Sonia went to the door to see a black dog, "it's okay, buddy," she said quietly to the dog.

The mutt gave a growl and gave another bark, then moved again.

"That used to be the sweetest dog," Becca said sadly.

"What happened," Dean asked.

"He just changed," Becca answered.

"Do you remember when he changed," he asked again. "I guess around the time of the murder," Becca replied.

"He must be a witness.." Sonia nodded.

"You're sure...? Seriously," Becca asked slowly and incredulously.

Dean nodded slowly staring at the dog again then at Sonia and gave her a nod.

"They have eyes too, Becca. They just can't explain to us what it is that happened.." Sonia nodded, looking at the dog the whole time. She felt bad for him too, having to witness his owner get killed, and not be able to do anything.

The dog barked some more and tried to get through the fence, then whined. "It's okay..." Sonia cooed quietly to the dog, looking into its eyes.

The dog glanced at her then whined and stared at the fence. Becca and Dean retreated back inside the house, leaving Sonia to follow after Dean. Sam was staring at a photograph of himself, Zach and Becca together on the refrigerator.

Dean approached Sam, and stole a glance at Sonia and motioned for her to follow him. "So the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zach's girlfriend was killed," he whispered.

Sam raised his brows, "Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal," Sam admitted.

Sonia remembered any pet that she had, sometimes would.

"Maybe Fido saw something," Dean suggested lowly. Sonia nodded, "You know it," she agreed.

Sam fought back a smirk, "So you guys, think maybe this is our kind of problem?"

Sonia sighed, "Might be..." she said lowly.

"No probably not," Dean shook his head again, "But we should look at the security tape, just to make sure," he added, and Sam smiled nodding in agreement.

"Should we go, partner?" Sonia asked with a faint smirk.

Dean nodded, "Yeah we need that footage."

Becca soon approached them, and Dean turned to her, "So the tape, uh the security footage? Think your lawyers can get their hands on it? See we just don't have this kind of jurisdiction," Dean said.

Becca managed a smile, "Already got it," she glanced at Sam, "I don't wanna say something in front of a cop," she admitted.

"I stole it off the lawyer's desk," she went on sheepishly, "I just had to see it for myself," she said as she glanced at Sonia pleadingly.

"Hey, it's what I would do if it was my brother. Mine is a troublemaker.." Sonia chuckled.

Becca relaxed at that and smiled slightly, "I bet...always making us worry."

"But he's my big brother, he's the one usually keeping an eye on me," she admitted.

Becca nodded nostalgically but fondly, "That too..," she sighed.

Sonia grinned, "Same goes for those two," she motioned at the Winchesters.

"Guess that's the thing about big brothers, they're willing to get in trouble if it means keeping you out of it," Becca smiled a little at her.

She had no idea how right she was...

Sonia looked over at Dean. She kind of wanted to stay with him more, but now that they were on a job, she knew it wasn't an option. They needed to see the tape anyway to know what to make of this case. She however still walked after Dean, trying to keep close to him.

Dean walked with her, matching her pace, "So...any ideas on what this might be," he whispered to her as he watched Sam and Becca talk.

"If this is our case, I'm thinking maybe doppelgänger or shifter... Evil twin?" Sonia whispered quietly.

"You know that last one sounds completely dramatic," he admitted, "Like something off of Lifetime," he chuckled a little, "But that doppelgänger and shifter theory, might actually be a good theory," he murmured to her lowly.

Sonia gave him a little smile. "It is my job," she said, rubbing her arm and nodding.

"And we make one kickass team," he grinned at her,"Heh, it's like a superhero league," he laughed huskily.

Sonia nodded, with a smile of her own, "I know, huh?" She chuckled quietly, touching his fingers just slightly with her own. Dean smiled and slid his fingers against hers.

Sonia smiled warmly at this gesture and gave his hand a tender squeeze.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb against her hand as he gripped back.

Sonia looked up at him, at his lips specifically. She wanted to kiss him, but Sam and Becca were right there... She didn't want them to see.

Dean stared at her, looking her over but smiled and gave her a promising look.

Sonia silently nodded, in understanding and gave him a smile. Dean gave her hand another squeeze and rubbed her thumb against her hand again.

They drove back to Becca's house, and sat on the couch while Sam remained standing, watching the footage carefully.

"Here he comes," Becca said softly watching Zach make his way up to the location.

Sonia leaned forward a little, curiously.

"22:04, that's just after 10," Dean said looking down at Becca from the screen, "You said time of death was around 10:30," Dean added.

Sonia nudged Dean and motioned to something she thought was strange on the footage.

Zach's eyes...

"Our lawyers hired some kind of expert," Becca explained, "He says the tape's authentic, it wasn't tampered with.

Dean glanced at Sonia then back to where she was staring and froze.

Sam glanced at Becca and smiled, "Hey Beck, can we take those beers now," he asked.

"Sure," Becca said, "Sonia did you want something other than beer," she asked her.

"You got chips?" Sonia asked.

"I got chips. But what do you think this is? Hooters," Becca smirked, laughing quietly, before going to get the refreshments.

Dean grinned, "I wish," he murmured to himself.

"Thank you," Sonia smiled, "I like her."

"Yeah you would," Dean chuckled, though he kept his own remark to himself, 'That's a first.' Dean got off the couch and moved closer, "What is it?"

"Check this out," Sam said moving closer with him.

Sam slowed the tape down to where they could see Zach's face and his eyes glowed.

"I was telling Dean that maybe it could be a shifter or doppelgänger.." Sonia said quietly.

"The doppelgänger part would make sense," Sam admitted, "But I don't think they're eyes glow like that. They're technically human supposedly," Sam admitted.

"It might be just a camera flare," Dean murmured in thought.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen," Sam commented.

"You know a lot of cultures can believe that a camera can catch a glimpse of the soul," Sam added.

Dean nodded, "Right."

"Remember that dog that was freaking out? Maybe it saw this thing," Sam motioned to the screen, "Some kind of dark double of Zach's something that is him but isn't it," Sam admitted.

"So like Sonia said a doppelgänger," Dean offered.

"That'd explain how he was at 2 places at once," Sam sighed.

Dean sighed, "Don't know about you guys but my eyes are starting to close after looking at this thing," he grumbled.

Sonia patted his back, "Maybe we should turn in for tonight? Sleep on it..?" She offered to the boys.

Sam nodded, "Yeah let's do that, maybe I can ask Becca if she's got any spare rooms."

"A place like this – she better," Sonia chuckled to herself. Dean shrugged, "Maybe she'll feel better not being alone," he offered, agreeing silently with Sonia; he could do with spending at least one night in a regular house, instead of a cheap motel room, and he could be on alert, if this thing targeted Becca.

Sonia nodded in agreement, "Right.."

Sam nodded and went to go talk to Becca.

Sonia took her chance and moved closer to Dean to sneak a kiss to his lips.

Dean smirked and kissed her back, leaning into it. Sonia nipped at his lips then pulled away, smirking mischievously. Dean grinned at her.

Sam came back in, "Becca agreed to let us stay," he said.

Sam nodded, "So how do you guys wanna do the rooms," he asked them. Personally he preferred a night without any pheromones stewing in the air.

Dean smirked, "Well it's obvious how the rooms should be," he joked, earning an eye roll from Sam, "So not what I wanna hear before passing out," he grumbled.

Becca finally came back with snacks, and they proceeded to discuss on what to do next (though the gang still kept their supernatural theories to themselves) but they did discuss the timing, until it was getting too late, and Becca was getting tired, to which Sonia advised that she get some rest and clear her head for tomorrow. Becca showed them to their rooms, and of course, at Dean's request gave him and Sonia a room for the two of them and Sam his own room (much to his own relief).

"What do you think this might be?" Dean asked her now that they were alone, as he started to take off his shirt, while Sonia was getting their stuff settled in.

The blond haired girl shrugged, "Honestly? I wanna say that there was nothing wrong with that camera, and there's very few things that can do that thing with their eyes," she admitted. "You face down anything like that?"

Dean thought for a moment, "Well there was a skin walker," he answered vaguely, while he wracked his brain, "But how'd you know there's nothing wrong with the camera?"

Sonia smirked a little, "My cousin and best friend knows her camera, they're a hobby, she taught me whatever I needed know, so I could operate my camera. They can't make eyes flare up like that, there's no known glitch out there like that."

"Okay Miss Smarty-pants," Dean chuckled, removing his jeans and shirt next, "Well at least we solved that mystery. Now onto another mystery," he smirked and moved to sprawl across the bed, plopping his head onto the pillow.

"We already talked about the possibilities of what this thing could be," Sonia chuckled.

Dean snickered, "Not that mystery." He grinned at her, propping himself up on his elbow, and that just made him look really appealing in that low dim lighting.

"Oh there's another one I don't know about," she asked, "What mystery is that?" Sonia asked with a snicker.

"Why you still have your clothes on," Dean replied jokingly, making Sonia snort out in laughter, "And why you're not in bed now," he added humorously.

"That's two mysteries," Sonia smirked at him.

Dean laughed, "Details," he waved his hand at that sarcastically, "Now get over here," he smirked back at her.

Sonia chuckled and moved towards him, and started unzipping her jeans, and slipping out of them.

_The Next Morning_

They woke up extra early that morning, got dressed, had a bite to eat and piled into the Impala to get back to the crime scene to look for clues that the police might have missed. Sam sat in the front passenger seat, as Sonia moved to sit in the back, while Dean as always was the designated driver.

Once they got there, Sam got out with Dean following after, with Sonia, being the last one to slide out. "Alright," Dean drawled out, "So what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?"

"I realized something," Sam answered; Sonia didn't appreciate being woken up early, but did her best to hide her irritation, since Sam had thought up something related to their current case, "The videotape shows the killer coming in, but not coming out," Sam explained, while Dean held his coffee, "So he came out the backdoor," he suggested as he took a sip of it.

"Right. So there should be a trail to follow," Sam said over his shoulder as he walked ahead of them, "A trail the police would never pursue," he added.

"Wouldn't, or one they wouldn't be able to see," Sonia commented, to which Sam agreed with silently.

"Cause they think the killer never left. They caught your friend Zach inside," Dean stated, leaning against the hood of the Impala, as Sam investigated. Sonia stuffed her hands in her sweater pockets and moved forward towards Sam, fingering the small knife she had hidden there.

"Still don't know what we're doing here at 5:30 in the morning," Dean grumbled against his coffee cup.

Sonia smiled faintly at that, "Looking for anything before the real killer comes back to clean up the trail, and before it has a chance to go cold, and saving Zach's life before they lock an innocent guy up," she listed all of the explanation in detail.

Dean smirked, "You really should have been a detective," he joked.

"I know right," Sonia grinned at that.

Sam looked around the red dumpster then inspected the fence, until something caught his eye, which didn't go unnoticed by Sonia, "Sam? You see something?" She asked him, as she followed his gaze inquisitively.

There was a dried bloodstain on wooden electricity pole, on the metallic tube, which Sam instantly identified. Sonia moved closer to him to take a look at it, but wisely didn't touch it.

"Somebody came this way," Sam observed cleverly.

"Maybe the trail ends, I don't see anything over here," Dean drawled out leisurely as he looked around. Sam looked up and Sonia looked over her shoulder to spot maybe any small drops of blood leading to the pole.

It was then ambulance sirens sounded out, gaining the trio's attention; it raced past them and Sonia and the brothers shared a look together, "There's a trail," Sonia stated quietly.

They piled back into the Impala and followed after it then parked away from a crowd gathering around a moderately nice looking house. They climbed out and walked towards the gathering crowd; Dean looked at a girl standing close to them – looked like she was one of the neighbors. She had mocha skin and dark hair tied into a high ponytail.

"What happened?" Dean asked with interest, as Sam and Sonia observed the scene, but they all heard the story.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her," she answered delicately.

"Really?" Sam asked slowly.

She nodded, "I used to see him go to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello," the woman shook her head, "He seemed like such a nice guy," she murmured.

They watched as an Asian man wearing a suit was being assisted into a police car.

Sonia was already beginning to plan ahead in her mind, and nudged Sam, "C'mon," she urged him, "Let's go see the house," she whispered. This was a fresh crime scene and there was more of a chance to find more clues and answers.

Sam nodded and motioned for her to go with Dean, "See what you can find out," he whispered, "I'll look around."

Sonia nodded and followed in the direction that Dean went into and started to conduct her own search and ask others questions. Apparently all of the neighbors were shocked, until she approached one, a middle-aged man who was taking out the trash, said he saw Alex coming back, car nowhere in sight, before the attack, and he didn't see him come back out, until sometime later he had seen what looked like Alex's car pull up in front of the house, but dismissed it as something else.

"Hey," Dean approached her, as she stepped away from the witness, "Find out anything?" Sonia nodded, "Something useful," she said in thought, "We'll both tell Sam together," she added, wanting to tell them both at the same time. They both spotted Sam and went to talk to him together.

"Hey remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem," Dean asked as he approached Sam with Sonia behind him, as Sam nodded quietly.

Dean pursed his lips and nodded, "Definitely our kind of problem," he stated firmly.

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked.

"I just talked to the patrol man first on the scene, and Sonia talked to some of the witnesses. They said something that close to the same thing. He heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving back home from a business trip when his wife was attacked," Dean said as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder motioning to the patrolman.

Sonia nodded, "And one of the neighbors that I talked to said he saw Alex coming back before the attack and not coming out, though he didn't see Alex's car pull up, until much later when he heard it, and took a glance out his window but thought it was nothing," she told the brothers.

"So, he was at two places at once," Sam assumed instantly.

Dean nodded in response quickly, "Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house. Police thinks he's a nutjob," he adds, shrugging his shoulders.

Sam ponders, this and Sonia has the same thing on her mind, as Sam voices his opinion, "Two dark doubles, attacking loved ones in the same way," Sam murmured in thought. Sonia glanced at Sam as he paced in thought, "Last I checked, doppelgangers travel through familial lines, Alex and Zach are far from related, unless you count this attack and being framed," she mused cleverly.

Both of the brothers agreed with her, "And they've got nothing in common," Dean muttered to himself, "But it could be the same thing doing it too," he concluded.

Sam turned around and faced them, "Shape shifter," he assumed, to which Dean shrugged, "Something that can make itself look like anyone," he summed up, as Sonia nodded, "Never actually faced down one, but I've read a lot about them, there's tons of lore about them from almost every corner of the world." She said in thought.

Dean nodded, "Every culture in the world has a shape shifter lore," he agreed with her, "Legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men," he stated.

Sam nodded once, "Right. Skin walkers, werewolves," he listed off, as Dean went on, "Well yeah two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessing we got a shape shifter prowling the neighborhood."

Sam looked pensive as he looked upwards, while Sonia stared at the ground in thought; how could this thing just walk out without being seen by anyone? "Let me ask you this. In all this shape shifter lore, can any of them fly?"

Dean thought through this, before answering, "Not that I know of. Sonia?" He turned to her, as the blond bit her lip in thought, "My cousin told me, that only if they were really good at shifting, and it would have to be short distances cause keeping that form can take a lot out of them, and flying is a strenuous enough activity for them."

Sam was looking up as he sauntered ahead of them, "I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building, and headed off this way," he informed them of this finding.

Dean hummed as he commented on that while Sonia was engrossed in what her cousin had told her after encountering a shifter. Sam and Dean spoke of this, and Sonia quickly snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention back to their case, "Like at Zach's house, the trail suddenly ends," Sam concluded, "And whatever it just disappeared."

Dean paused as he thought of another possibility and it had suddenly dawned on Sonia just now, "Well there's another way to go. Down," he added.

And together the trio both looked down and saw the sewer lid right behind Sam's feet. They got it open, while Sonia kept a lookout, and Dean went down first, followed by Sam then finally Sonia joined them. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she quickly scanned her surroundings, observing how wet it was and how it reeked of water, and other fluids and whatnot, and it looked dank. Dean was also doing the same thing, looking and walking towards different directions. Sam stared behind them, as Sonia slowly followed after Dean, as Sam pointed out how this must run by Zach's house too.

"The Shape shifter could be using the sewer system to get around," Sam stated as he got to Dean and Sonia, while Dean looked ahead of them, "I think you're right," the older brother stated, and Sonia followed his gaze, squinted and made a face.

"Look at this," Dean observed as he crouched down, and pulled out a pocket knife – before them was a pile of unidentifiable sludge that looked like melted down rubber, skin, blood, and something else. "Shape shifters are disgusting," she said what they were all thinking.

"You know, I just had a sick thought, when the shape shifter changes shape, maybe it sheds," Dean muttered dipping his knife in the sludge and lifted it up to see closer.

"That is sick," Sam agreed in a murmur, also pulling a face.

"Let's just go," Sonia murmured, as she stood up to her full height and headed back towards the sewer ladder. The brothers agreed and followed her out, and back up to the surface. Dean made a beeline for the Impala, opening his trunk to grab equipment, as he commented, "One thing I learned from dad, no matter what kind of shape shifter it is, there is one sure way to kill it," he rummaged through this things until he found what he was looking for, a pack of bullets.

"Silver bullet to the heart," both Sam and Sonia voiced it in unison, then glanced at each other and smiled faintly. Dean smirked up at them, "That's right," with that, he returned to load the weapons in and pocket some spares for emergency.

While they were getting ready, Sam's phone started to ring. He went to answer it right away, and stepped aside while Dean and Sonia got ready.

Dean and Sonia started looking at the weapons as Sonia searched through her own bag that Dean let her put into his trunk. She looked up at Sam when she heard him mutter something about wanting to help, and she saw his shoulders sink.

Dean held up a handgun and smiled at her, which she returned, "You're gonna need that," she giggled under her breath.

Sam hung up the phone, and he looked away dejected. Apparently it was Becca and she found out that Dean and Sonia were no detectives and told Sam off.

His brother closed the trunk as Sonia stepped back, and he approached his younger brother, "I hate to say it but that's exactly what I'm talking about. You lie to your friends, because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked," Dean said sagely.

It really amazed Sonia, how most of the times, Dean seemed to magically know what was going on with his brother, without Sam saying anything – although Sam hardly made it a point to hide his feelings, since she noticed that he tended to wear his emotions on his sleeves.

"It's just...it'd be easier if-," Dean went on to say only to be cut off by Sam, "If I was like you," Sam finished for him.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and gave an easygoing smile, "Hey man like it or not, we're not like other people," he shook his head simply, "But I'll tell you one thing, this whole gig," he pulled out the gun showing it to him, "It ain't without perks." He held the gun out to Sam, offering it to him.

Sam stared at his brother then took the gun, whilst Sonia started to grab a small silver knife with her as well just in case, and her gun too, and followed after the brothers, as Sam tucked the gun in his pants to hide. The trio made their way back down to the sewers again, and explored where the possible home and hideout might be. They shined their flashlights, while Sonia held a mini-pocket one in her hands. The tunnel pathways were dank, wet, and they reeked. She could hear the pipes next to her creaking, and the faint and distant squeaking of rats somewhere nearby, but still this wasn't too bad. Sonia was only glad that she wasn't taller, so she didn't have to worry about claustrophobia at least; Sam was the tallest of them and his head was just below the tunnel ceilings. She could hear Sam walking next to her as he let her go ahead of him, as he turned to glance behind them just in case. At least this way she knew Sam had her back covered, as well as Dean's. They stepped over a small sewer stream, with Dean holding his hand out to help her cross, which she was grateful for and made another turn. Sam pulled out his gun and stepped ahead of them and walked forward.

"I think we're close to its lair," Dean stated.

Sam was pointing the gun in front of him, "Why do you say that?" Sonia noticed something next to Sam, simply by smell and wrinkled her nose.

"Cause there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face," he answered for himself and Sonia, causing Sam to back away and cough, "Oh god," Sam shined his flashlight on it.

"Gross," Sonia murmured, "Shifters really are disgusting aren't they?"

Dean snickered, "Well your cousin would know," he replied cleverly.

Sam looked around and saw what looked to be more of the bile, which Sonia looked away from and breathed, "It's rancid."

Dean hummed, "And looks like he's lived here for a while."

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with," Sam muttered as he shined the flashlight around.

Sonia turned her head and gasped as she and Sam saw the shifter standing behind Dean, white eyes flaring up. "Dean!" Sam shouted and Sonia gasped, as the shifter hit Dean then ran off.

Sonia went to tend to Dean while Sam fired at the Shifter, and missed each time. Dean grunted as Sonia helped him sit up and Sam stopped his attack to help him stand. He clutched his shoulder, and grunted, "Get the son of a bitch," he snapped, and just like that Sam took off.

Sonia helped Dean take off after Sam and the shifter – the blond was only surprised at how fast this creature was.

They followed it up to an opening and climbed out of the sewer with Sam, going on ahead then Sonia climbed up, and then she helped Dean. She looked around as she was doing so, hearing Dean grunt as he straightened up.

"Now what," Sonia asked looking around, perfect…

"Split up," Dean ordered then he split up with them in a different direction, while Sam headed in a different one and Sonia headed opposite of them. One thought was circling her mind as she did so, this thing could be anyone…

Sonia walked past some shops, and a store with television sets, and turned around, until she spotted Sam, "Hey," she hollered for him, "Did you find it?"

Sam shook his head, "No. You?"

She shook her head, "You know getting people's eyes to flare up is not as easy as it looks. Not like I could shine a flashlight in their eyes," she replied sassily.

Sam snorted back a laugh at that, "We don't need people thinking we're that different from them," he snickered.

"Hey," they heard a familiar voice calling to them from behind and saw Dean approach them, as he shrugged his shoulders in question, "Anything?"

Sam shook his head and glanced at Sonia, "No he's gone."

Dean pursed his lips and looked around, "Let's get back to the car," he said. Sam agreed and walked ahead of them with Sonia walking behind him.

She could hear a car honking behind them and glanced at it as it turned in their direction the walked on ahead.

The three hunters made their way back to the Impala as Sam asked if the shifter had possibly found another way underground, and Sonia could only think on this answer, "Well we just have to deduce on how many entrances are there into the sewers," she stated. Dean nodded, "Heh, probably then if ya' look at it that way," he agreed with her, then approached the car, "Ya' got the keys?" He asked Sam as he approached the Impala and wanted to pop open the hood.

Sam reached into his pocket and paused, a look that Sonia caught, and immediately it put her on alert. It was a good thing she was raised by someone like Valerie. "Hey didn't dad once face a shifter in San Antonio?" Sonia raised a brow at this and put her own hands into her pockets too.

"No it was Austin," Dean corrected him, as he stared him down, "and it turned out to not be a shape shifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection," he explained.

Sonia stared at the brothers with interest at that, and wondered what Sam was thinking; she had remembered her cousin telling her that when a shifter took the shape of someone, it immediately assumed their identity right down to the last detail including quirks. Could that mean it also knew the person's memories?

Sam shook his head tiredly and closed his eyes, "Oh right," he smiled faintly and tossed him the keys, "Here you go."

Dean caught them and smiled at him, then at Sonia, only to see her gazing at him with an unreadable look. "What?" Something was off…didn't he hurt that arm?

Sonia shrugged, "Nothing," she said quietly.

He shrugged it off and went to the hood of the car. He went to open it, and Sam glanced at Sam and nodded at her then at Dean and shook his head at her. Sonia saw the look on his face, and her eyes widened, as she realized her hunch was right. That wasn't Dean…!

They grabbed their guns, and Sonia quietly made her way around the car, so they could surround this thing.

"Don't move," she heard Sam shout, after he loaded his gun and pointed it at the fake Dean.

"What have you done with him," Sam demanded. Sonia clicked her gun and cocked it at him, as Dean looked over his shoulder at her, "Dudes chill. It's me alright?" He tried to convince them.

Sam shook his head, "No I don't think so," he scowled, "Where's my brother?" He demanded again.

"You're about to shoot him," Dean quipped.

"Really? Or he could be finishing the job for us," Sonia hummed, "Though this is really creepy and uncanny."

"Guys calm down," 'Dean' urged them.

"You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt," Sam snapped.

"Yeah it's better," 'Dean' answered quickly, "What you want me to do? Cry?"

"You're not my brother," Sam hissed angrily.

"Why don't you pull the trigger and find out?" 'Dean' challenged him, "Dude you know me," he insisted.

Sam glared at him as 'Dean' drew closer to him, "Don't," he refused.

Then in the blink of an eye, 'Dean' swung at Sam and knocked him out cold; out of reflex, Sonia fired at 'Dean' but the bullet grazed his shoulder, causing him to hiss, and turn his attention on her, "And what am I gonna do with you?" He smirked as he drew closer. "He sure does know how to pick 'em. Though with you it's obvious why. Man's got mommy issues, picks a girl who looks just like her," he taunted with a sick laugh.

Sonia fumed as she went to fire again, but he grabbed at the gun, and somehow overpowered her.

He pinned her down and stared into her eyes, "What are you?" He whispered curiously before smirking crookedly and knocking her out cold too.

* * *

Sam slowly started to regain consciousness and realized he couldn't move any part of him, noticing it was due to him being tied up. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings as he looked around to find Sonia, and his brother – he instantly noticed movement, and saw the Dean whom he quickly remembered was the shifter sauntering around his hideout, and come into view. The shifter Dean was carrying some rope and other items in his arms and Sam saw it notice him, as he stared him down. The creature, which resembled his brother, drew closer, his face looking perplexed and, what Sam could only describe as alert and quick. The Shifter was now standing before Sam, then before he could blink, the shifter backhanded him roughly, causing Sam's head to snap to the side, as he grunted. The thing even hit like his brother… This was morbid even for Sam to deal with.

"Where is he," Sam grunted out roughly, "Where is Dean? Where's Sonia," he demanded.

The shifter walked about his hideout calmly, "I wouldn't worry about them. I'd worry about you. As for the girl…," the shifter smirked, his brother's smirk, as his voice trailed off.

"Where is he?" Sam asked with a grunt. "What have you done with Sonia?"

"You don't really wanna know," The shifter smirked at him,"I swear," he sneered, "The more I learn about you and your family...I thought I came from a bad background," he chuckled and shook his head. 'Dean' smirked at him as he held up a long knife and tossed it into a fire, then paused and held his head, hearing old memories and thoughts that Dean wouldn't normally have that provided information about the person he shifted into.

He tapped his temple gingerly and shook his head, and glanced at Sam, "He sure got issues, man. And it's not just the whole disturbing Oedipus, Freudian love for his mama. He's got issues with you too." He smirked as he approached Sam. "You got to go to college. He had to stay home," he started.

He snorted, "I mean, 'I' had to stay home. With dad," he sneered, "You don't think I had dreams of my own?" He asked Sam, playing the guilt card.

"Dad needed me. Where the hell were you," he asked Sam.

He snickered then glanced at Sonia's form, "I tell ya' one thing though, some of 'my' dreams are a bit graphic you know?"

"Don't you go there," Sam frowned.

"Go where," 'Dean' asked innocently, "You mean...over there?" He asked innocently getting closer to Sonia.

"When Dean finds out…" Sam warned

'Dean' laughed, "I just did," he joked.

He crouched down next to Sonia, and reached out to touch her hair, "I've killed and tortured a lot of girls...and all of them, exactly the same. All begging for their life," he smirked, "But something feels different about this one," he smirked.

Sonia opened her eyes a little, and realized, she was staring at the fake Dean. She tried to say something, but couldn't since she was gagged.

"Hello again sweetheart. Enjoy your nap," fake Dean grinned at her as he reached out to caress her cheek.

"Hope you didn't scar," he said.

Sam struggled and coldly glared at 'Dean', "Where is my brother?" He asked levelly.

Fake Dean left her side for a moment, until he was standing in front of Sam, and bent down to his eye level, "I'm your brother."

"Deep down. I'm just jealous," fake Dean admitted. "You have friends, you could have a life. Me? They all know I'm a freak, and sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me," he said distantly. "Even you," fake Dean glanced over at Sonia.

Sonia glared at him. This Dean – for sure. As unbelievable at it was, she realized that she cared about him, and even admitted to herself that she loved him. He had to know that she did. So this freak had another thing coming.

"What are you talking about," Sam demanded hoarsely.

Shifter Dean sniffed, "You left. Hell I did everything dad asked me and he ditched me too. No explanation, no nothing, just poof-," he made a disappearing sound, then gave Sam a belligerent stare, "Left me with your sorry ass…Well that is until you came along…," he smirked thinly at Sonia, "Hot, smart girl hunter, looking for her brother, who ditched her too," he snorted, "Maybe cause we're both freaks, was why…you're not normal either," he sneered.

Fake Dean got up and smirked, "After all this life," he stalked over to Sam, "It's not without it's perks," his eyes wandered over to Sonia and his smirk returned, "I meet the nicest people," he laughed out, "Like little Becky. Oh, and you," he walked over to Sonia and touched her hair. Hearing all these things from 'Dean's' mouth and in his voice only made it all the more uneasy and disgusting for her, even if it was a shifter.

She squirmed under his touch and that only made him smile, "I see he decided to bang you when he had the chance," he teased as he lowered himself down to face her, and touched her face, which only made her struggle harder. Fake Dean only laughed at her attempts to free herself. "I think I might save you for last...after I take care of another nuisance. Does the name Becca mean something to any of you," he stood up with a sick laugh, "Let's see what happens," he hissed, and covered him up.

The Fake Dean finally got his things together and went to Rebecca's house; Sam was left alone with Sonia. The blonde was quiet as she thought about everything that was said. Did Dean fall for her only because she reminded him of his deceased mother…?

And there was more to this – even this shifter freak told her that she was something different. That there was something up with her…

And Sonia could only wonder what was wrong with her…

That alone made her shudder, to register that this freak was interested, and even attracted to her.

Sam heard shuffling, "Sam? It better be you not that freak of nature," he heard Dean's voice.

"Yeah, it's me…He went to Becca's, looking like you," Sam grunted as he tried to get himself loose.

"We'll he's not stupid, he picked the handsome one," Dean said, as he tried to do the same.

Sam paused and glanced at him flatly. Really? Sonia looked in his direction, but remained quiet.

Dean must have noticed that Sonia was too quiet, and turned his head to glance at her, "Hey. Sonia you alright? What'd the freak do?"

Sonia shook her head, trying to spit out the cloth that he had used to gag her, "I'm fine," she said quietly. She tried to reach down to her boots, to get out her hidden pocketknife, hoping to cut free. Looks like the freak wasn't as efficient as he liked to think – she thanked her hunter instincts and training.

Dean squinted his eyes at her, "What are you doing over there?" He asked her.

"I'm tied up, what do you think I'm doing?" Sonia said. It came out rather snappishly, and then she bit her lip. She had to get a grip, that thing wasn't Dean and this wasn't his fault.

Dean stared at her, narrowing his eyes, "I'm gonna ask what the hell your problem is, after this is over," he rolled his eyes.

Sonia frowned and nodded quietly, knowing it was going to come back to this anyway. Dean grunted, struggling with his binds too, whilst Sonia managed to cut herself free, and rubbed her arms.

Soon Dean got loose too as Sam started to talk about this shifter, "This thing, it wasn't just looking like you it was becoming you. Like it was downloading your thoughts, memories and other stuff," Sam said.

"Maybe that's why it kept us alive," Dean suggested, as he walked over to him to cut Sam free too.

"And he really seemed interested in keeping Sonia alive," Sam murmured as Dean went to work on the ropes.

"Any idea why," Dean asked, frowning at that.

"He wanted me," Sonia snapped quietly.

Dean glanced at her, "He wanted you? Or did he want you cause he was me?" He asked curiously as he approached her.

"Both," Sonia frowned

Dean scowled, "Okay then we gotta stop this thing right now," he said.

"He said..." Sonia started but then shook her head. "Nevermind..."

Dean frowned, "What? What did he say," he approached her could only wonder just how much this shifter 'knew' him and said what went on in his head.

"He said that you fell for me first off because I remind you of your mother," Sonia said lowly.

Dean stared at her, then squared his jaw and closed his eyes, "….."

"And he said there was something else about me.." Sonia said, turning her face away from him.

Dean stared at her and walked over to her, "Well, the jackass is right about one thing. You really are something else...," he admitted, "He got that part right."

"I'm some sort of a freak, and I don't even know why," Sonia nodded, pulling away, still troubled by those words

"You're not a freak, okay? And besides who'd believe the crap coming out of his lying mouth," he said, "I don't believe me either. Lets just get outta here," he said. Dean freed his brother and Sonia, and they managed to find a way out. They already knew where it was heading, and headed straight to Becca's house.

Meanwhile

"So you're saying that there's something out there, that made itself look like my brother," Becca asked as they stared at the crackling fire in the fireplace, once she let 'Dean' inside to talk.

'He' nodded once pursing his lips at her firmly.

Becca shook her head, "What'd you call it?" She asked.

"A Shape shifter," 'Dean' answered, which only made Becca snort quietly, which Dean joined her with a chuckle, "Yeah maybe we're crazy, but what if we're not," he pointed out, "I mean look you said it yourself that Zach was at two places at once. Tell me how that could happen," he brought up.

"Okay," she conceded, "So this thing," Becca started out, "It could make itself look like anybody," she asked.

"That's right," he answered instantly.

Becca scoffed, "What is it like a genetic freak," she demanded in a chuckle."

He forced out a husky laugh, "Maybe," he hummed, "Evolution is about mutation, right? So maybe this thing was born human," he explained, "But was different. Hideous," he added, "Hated. Until he learned to become someone else," his voice trailed off. Becca smirked and turned back to look at the fire, shaking this off, she didn't notice Dean's eyes flicker brightly.

"I mean…there are a lot of people out there like that," he said carefully, "It's funny," Dean went on as he grabbed his beer, "I kind of understand him…Sonia does too," he smiled, "Makes sense how we got together, if we get a lot of the same things. He's all alone, close to no one…" he murmured.

"All he wants is for someone to love him. He's like me," he admitted, "And I…found someone like that in Sonia at least. She's like me too. Also alone, and she doesn't even realize it. Everybody needs a human touch," he glanced at Becca, "So hard to be different," he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Becca's ear.

She moved her head away, and closed her eyes, "You should go," she whispered. This felt wrong…

He bit his lip then leaned over and brushed his face against her hair inhaling the smell, "And we all crave a little more," he whispered to her.

With that Becca bolted up, "You are disgusting," she yelled, "Just get the hell outta here," she spat. He stood up and tried to calm her down, "Becca just calm down."

"Oh calm down? What is wrong with you," she snapped angrily.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you," he yelled at her as he stalked towards her. "I'm calling he police," she declared as she went to the telephone.

What happened next had been a blur; the phone had been yanked out, and she had tried to run from him then he had overpowered her and tied her hands and bound her to a chair, "You're a nice girl Rebecca, I mean I liked you…but you just didn't do it for me as much as I thought you would, which believe me…makes this harder," he stated as he rummaged through his gear. She saw him brandishing a curved, crooked knife, and swallowed through her gag, thickly, "But I gotta do what I gotta do," he muttered callously, then stalked closer to her. She shook violently and squirmed helplessly, and thought she was going to die. It was then a sudden noise, drew both of their attention and caused Becca to cry out loudly through her gag.

'He' shushed her then walked out of the room and went to hide somewhere within the house, as he planned his escape. He headed towards the balcony and that was when the door opened revealing the SWAT team.

They found him and tried to shout at him, "Freeze!" "Drop the knife!" "Keep your hands where I can see 'em!" And so on, but he refused to listen.

He just turned to look at them, flashing a knife in his hand.

He attacked one of the SWAT members, and jumped out the window, professionally dodging bullets along the way and disappearing into the dark.

* * *

"An anonymous tip, led police to a home in the central West Bank, where the SWAT team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker was a while male approximately 24 to 30 years old," the newsman went on as a composite sketch of a man resembling Dean flash across the screen of the televisions in the store window.

"They got a good angle of you," Sonia muttered quietly, as Dean and Sam stared at the screens. Dean looked worried, and angry, "Man that's not even a good picture," Dean protested.

Sam looked around, "It's good enough," he murmured, hoping no one would recognize him, then turned to walk on ahead in the direction they were heading to, as a disgruntled Dean followed after him, with Sonia in tow.

They turned a corner and walked past the dumpster; as they talked, Sonia started to think of ways to catch him, and if Becca was all right. Really anything to just distract her mind from her own stray thoughts. She could vaguely hear Dean complaining about stepping into a puddle then protesting about finding the shifter and killing it.

"Uh Dean," Sonia asked, "That presents certain complications," she pointed out cleverly.

"She's right, Dean. We have no weapons. No silver bullets," Sam argued. Sonia nodded in agreement, "Plus my stuff is in there too, with the exception of knife and a small handgun I always keep on me," Sonia admitted, "Looks like this thing isn't as clever as it thought," she smirked coolly.

"The guy's walking around with my face okay? It's a little personal," Dean insisted, "I wanna find him," he stated firmly. "And he's driving your car," Sonia added for him. Dean gave her a look, as Sam shook his head at that part, but agreed slowly, "Okay. Where do we look?" Sam asked him.

"Well we could start with the sewers," Dean answered quickly.

Sam stared at him, "We have no weapons. He stole our guns, we need more," Sam explained to him, until it dawned on him when Sonia brought up the car, "The car," he asked her, to which she nodded, "Bingo."

"I bettin' he drove her to Becca's," Dean stated. "Didn't the news say he was on foot, I'm bet it's still parked there," Sam murmured.

Dean's hand fisted, "Mm the thought of him driving my car," he grumbled.

Sonia sighed, "If the SWAT team was there, I wonder if they figured out that the car was yours," she stated, "This could get dangerous," she warned him.

"Well I still have to get some stuff outta there," Dean argued."And that bastard's not taking my baby from me."

Sonia looked at him for a moment, " Right... Go get it then," she said. "I was just trying to keep you alive and out of jail."

"It's killin' me," Dean raged, as Sonia shook her head – of course he'd worry about the car.

"Let it go," Sam said nonchalantly.

They jogged all the way back to Becca's house, and Dean spotted the Impala. "Aha there she is," Dean grinned in relief, as he saw that it was still parked there, "Finally something went right tonight. He ran to it, but paused when he saw the police car arrive, "Shit," he cursed and was about to run in the opposite direction.

Sonia cursed, " Just go..." She snapped at him. "I warned you, didn't I?" She frowned condescendingly.

Dean scowled and climbed up the fence jumping over it.

Sonia glanced over at Sam. At least the cops couldn't hold them... "Dean! Don't go in those sewers alone," she called out worriedly

"I won't, I promise, meet me at the park," he shouted back, "Out back by the street," he ducked away.

Sam glanced at Sonia, "Go with him, for my peace of mind. I'll take care of the cops," he said

Sonia nodded and hurried after Dean; they were at least fast enough to get away.

Sonia, as agreed caught up to him at the park and hurried over to glanced at her, "Sammie got caught?"

"He told me to follow after you, the cops can't hold him. They're looking for you not Sammy or me," she said shaking her head. "We were both worried you'd take off after the shifter on your own.."

"And that's what I'm gonna do," he said and managed to get a gun and flashlight, "You got your gear on you?"

"Of course, because I'm coming with you," Sonia said, looking worried. "I didn't want you doing this alone. That thing.. It was like he was becoming you, saying some things... Like take the fact that everyone leaves you: Sammy, then your father.. You think I'll leave you as well?" She asked quietly.

Dean paused and glanced at her, "If you want to...I won't...stop you," he said, "But that doesn't mean I'll want you to."

Well, that was something….

"You can bet I'll be fighting you on it and trying to persuade you," he added with a smirk.

"Dean.. I won't.." Sonia said quietly. "You know that I love you, right? Why would I want to leave you?"

He glanced at her with raised brows, his body stiffening, "You...love me?"

He only heard her admit that she liked him.

Sonia looked away quickly, "No... I've been screwing around with you just for the heck of it," she grumbled.

Dean's face actually colored slightly, "Woah hey, wait. I didn't mean it like that..., just after a few days you really do?" He asked her, "I mean...I...I might love you too," he admitted. Great now he was rambling like a little kid with a crush. In short, he was acting like Sammie.

Sonia sat on the curb, "it's not something that I can control.." She said simply.

He stared at her then went to sit down next to her, "I guess I understand that...I'm sorry for sounding like a dick." Blame the lack of female influence in his life.

He only had his dad, his brother, and a gun.

"The thing is...," he sighed slowly, might as well, get it all out in the open, "I...do...feel the same way. I mean I got feelings...," he admitted.

"Am I a douche?" He suddenly asked her.

"No..." Sonia shook her head then paused, "not always.."

Probably what he was trying to say was that, he did have feelings, he just...was it impossible for someone like him to even have feelings? Is what he wanted to say.

Dean smiled at that, "Thanks...You know, don't tell Sammie this but I used to have a necklace," he absently touched his chest then frowned, "Which the shithead probably stole," he scowled darkly, promising excruciating pain when he caught him, "But that was a gift from him Sammie. It was the best gift I ever got."

In short, that was Dean language for, 'I love my brother.'

Sonia nodded, "I bet it was," she touched his knee.

Dean smiled at her, "And...I think that if I ever got something like that from you, I'd keep it close to me and always the same way I carry that necklace," he admitted.

"It'd mean a lot to me too. That would another best gift I get cause it's from you."

So what he was trying to say was that he loved her too.

Sonia gave him a little smile. "Sure," she said and nodded.

"And I hope that you'll feel the same way about whatever sentimental gift I get you too," Dean smiled at her almost hopefully.

Sonia nodded, "of course," she said quietly.

Dean sighed with a groan, "Screw this. What I mean is that I think…I may love you too, okay there I said it," he grumbled.

Sonia looked up at him and kissed his cheek, "I know you do, you just have your own way of saying and showing it. Don't worry," she said warmly. "I don't want to make it seem like I'm forcing you to actually say any of this.."

"But that's the thing. You're not. I know cause its all me...I mean the real me, not that bull spewing out of the fake me," he said quickly, "I do love and care about you. I worry like crazy, and it'll be the truth when I say, that you're the first girl, I ever got this deep in with, and this involved with. And as a hunter, I respect the hell out of you," he admitted.

"And I like the fact that I can talk with you and not be called a wuss." He added.

Sonia felt her cheeks heat up at hearing him say this, "So it's not just because I remind you of your mother..?" She asked quietly and hopefully. "Or that I have some weird attracting powers that I'm not aware of..?"

"And you're probably the first and only girl I'm like this with. And no it's not any of those things. FYI you don't look like my mom completely other than the fact that you're both blonds and have blue eyes, but that's where it ends. And it's not cause of your 'powers'."

"It's just the shifter said..." Sonia looked down

"I mean I think you're beautiful, and yeah I'll admit you're one of a kind,...," he paused, "Wait what did he say?..."

"That you have mommy issues and that's why you chose me, and some other things that were just confusing," Sonia said quietly. She reached for her gun, making sure it was loaded, just to keep her hands busy.

Dean scowled at that, "Okay, yeah...I'll own up to that, but you got nothing to do with those mommy issues, most of it's self-blame you know? I wasn't there to help her in anyway."

Sonia nodded, "sorry.. I didn't mean to bring up hurtful memories," she whispered.

"No its okay you didn't," then he leaned down and pecked her lips.

"The shifter just made me think.. A lot, that's all," she admitted.

"Ah...nothing too uncomfortably bad I hope," Dean murmured looking down this time.

"Being hit on by someone you literally just met, and not being sure if it's because he's taking on your personalities or because he says it's him that's attracted to me as well will do that to a girl," Sonia sighed

"Well, I can honestly admit that yeah I think you're attractive, but I also love you," he admitted.

Sonia glanced up at him, and reached out to stroke his cheek gently.

He leaned into her touch and took his free hand and cradled hers to his cheek warmly.

Sonia leaned in to give him a quick but tender kiss, "I love you too, and I won't leave. Unless you, yourself, will want me to."

"I think that'll be pretty impossible for me hon'," he smiled at her and returned her kiss deeply.

Sonia kissed him in return, "Or if I catch you cheating.."

"That I can promise I'll try very hard not to do," he said with a smile at her.

"If you do, I walk away..." She warned. Sonia just kissed Dean again, warmly. She gave him a smile, "Now let's go get that freak of nature."

Dean smirked, "You got it," he kissed her back and followed after her.

Sonia smiled, "It'll be fun, I want a go at shooting you~" she teased

He chuckled, "And I'd like to go to my own funeral but still be alive."

"Jerk," she laughed, "I am so not crying at your funeral," she warned him, jokingly

He was almost tempted to say 'bitch' but remembered that was his and Sammie's thing, "Nice to know how much I'll be missed," he said sarcastically.

Sonia knew that look, "You know I'm just joking," she smiled

He chuckled, "Yeah so am I."

Together the two headed towards the sewers looking for the shifter. And they ended up stumbling upon Rebecca. The real Rebecca.

"Becca?" Dean asked her then removed her gag, Sonia frowned, "We need to get back to the house," she said urgently.

"The last thing I remember was that thing looking like me," Becca said in disgust.

Sonia nodded, glancing at Dean, who scowled, "We need to head over there," he glared.

Sammie was there with that thing.

Sonia nodded, "I'll take care of Becca. Go on ahead. I'll catch up to you," she assured him

Dean nodded and jogged off, "Be careful out there."

Sonia nodded, "I promise, Dean."

Dean disappeared out of the sewers, leaving Sonia and Becca alone. He just now realized that Sam was by himself with that thing. He knew Sonia could take care of Becca – Sonia helped Becca up, "Stay close," she said to her as she started to lead her out of the sewers, "You okay?" She asked her.

Becca nodded, "I'll live…but Dean..er whatever it was that looked like Dean was telling the truth wasn't it? About the shape shifter..," she murmured.

Sonia nodded, "Yeah. Though I doubt that was how you needed to hear it," she mused as they walked out through the pathways of the sewers as Sonia stayed vigilant, "It would have been better if Sam told you himself."

Becca looked away, "So why didn't he?" Sonia thought this through, "Maybe you wouldn't believe him…Or he wanted to protect you," she reasoned.

The other blond girl nodded, "You're missing the part where he thought I was better off not knowing," she murmured. Becca was smart enough to realize that after all. The girls climbed out of the sewer with Sonia helping her out, "Most people are," Sonia hummed in agreement, "But we lost a lot of loved ones because of them." Becca glanced at her as they walked in the direction of her house, "So you know that these things exist. What do you do with them? Kill them?" She asked her slowly.

Sonia lifted her shoulder, "That depends," she answered vaguely. Sam really should be the one explaining all of this to Becca, "Depends on what?"

Sonia met her gaze, "If they're killing people. If they're evil," Sonia added, "C'mon we need to get to your house." She said and took Becca's hand and jogged to catch up to Dean.

When they got there, they were standing behind Dean and heard shuffling and objects being broken then gasping. Dean drew out his gun, as Sonia reached into her pocket to grab the hilt of her knife. Dean ran in first, and what he saw enraged him more. The shifter Dean overpowered Sam, and was squeezing his neck, until Dean shouted at him to distract him, while holding the gun up to point at him. The shifter turned to stared at Dean and that was when Dean fired his gun and shot at him twice. Sonia and Becca jogged in and Becca gasped as she stared at the fake him lying dead. He glared at the body, and approached it, seeing the necklace that Sam had given him, and grabbed it tearing it off with a rough and disgusted yank.

Last time he was going let anyone take it.

Dean looked up at her and smiled faintly. The job was done. "Come on, let's get out of here," Sonia said, looking at 'Dean's' dead body uncomfortably.

Becca went to check on a gasping and wheezing Sam, "Sam," she said and went to help him up, and tend to him.

Dean nodded and followed her out, "You okay hon'?"

Sonia nodded slowly, "Yeah.. Totally.."

Dean patted her shoulder, "You can talk to me too you know?"

"You know how I said I won't cry at your funeral? I take that back," she said quietly.

Dean paused and stared at her, but patted her shoulder then wrapped his arm around her, "Thanks, I think...that means a lot."

"Now that I've actually seen 'you' dead.." She whispered, cuddling against him as they walked

Dean nodded and bent down to kiss her brow, "It's alright...Seeing... 'me' die wasn't completely pleasant for me either," he admitted.

"Killing yourself, you mean?" Sonia nodded, leaning into his kiss.

Sam followed after them, "Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking," he said with a bit of a scoff.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Dean said honestly.

"You two are the worst," Sam shook his head humorously

Dean smirked and looked up at him, "Hey Sammie, how are you feeling?" Dean probably wanted to gloat about how Sam still got his ass kicked even when it really wasn't him.

"Get lost, jerk," Sam sad with a chuckle.

"Watch it bitch," Dean nudged him playfully.

Sonia shook her head. "Guys.." She said in amusement.

Dean smirked at her and winked, "What," he asked innocently.

"If you ever respond to me the same way, you'll be sleeping alone," she warned playfully.

"Well I don't want that," Dean chuckled.

"Of course not," Sonia smirked at him.

Dean nodded, "That's good. At least now that's one less person Sammie has to lie to."

"I suggest you tell her the truth, what you can, and then we get out of here, before the cops see Dean alive and well," Sonia nodded glancing at Sam. Becca stared between the 3 of them and nodded, "I'm ready to listen Sam," she said. Maybe Sonia talking to her was a good idea after all. Tonight he would tell her everything, they would spend one more night here, and then they'd be gone again.

"Don't know about you but I'm ready to sleep," Dean muttered. Sonia nodded too, "Same here," she stole one last look at the fake Dean's body, and his words came back to her, making her repress a shudder.

_The Next Morning_

Sonia and Dean were outside, Dean laid out a map across the Impala and looked to where they should go next. The front door of the house opened and Sam came out with Becca. "So this is what you do," Becca still couldn't wrap her mind around it as they walked out of her house the following morning, "You and your brother, and Sonia hunt down these kinds of things," Becca said to herself thoughtfully.

Sam nodded with a faint smile, "Yeah pretty much."

"I can't believe it. I mean I saw it with my own eyes," Becca shook her head and let out a little chuckle, "I mean does anybody at school…nobody knows that you do this?"

Sam forced a smile and shook his head, "No."

"Did Jessica know?" Becca asked incredulously.

Sam shifted slowly at that, "No she didn't," maybe she should have. Becca nodded slowly, "Must be lonely."

"Oh no, no it's not so bad," Sam answered quickly, covering up his feeling, as he turned to glance at his brother and Sonia, "Anyway, what can I do. It's my family," Sam said lamely as Becca smiled at that again. "Well you know Zach and me, and everybody at school," she reached up to give him a hug, which he returned, "We really miss you," she stated.

Sam nodded as he rubbed her back, "Yeah me too," he whispered.

"Will you call sometime," Becca asked him as she stepped away from him.

"Might not be for a little while," Sam answered.

Becca nodded then smiled at him, and turned to give Sonia and Dean a wave, which Dean returned and Sonia just nodded at her with a smile. She went back inside and Sam approached his brother, and new best friend, "So what about your friend Zach," Dean asked as he went to get back into the driver's seat. "Cops are blaming this Dean Winchester for Emily's murder," Sam replied, "Found the murder weapon in his lair, along with Zach's clothes stained with her blood, now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah Becca says Zach will be released soon," Sam smirked at Dean, who gave him a flat look. Sonia smiled and kissed his cheek before climbing into the back. Sam climbed in as well and the trio drove off.

Somewhere along the ride, Sonia leaned back and wiped at her eyes, she could hear the brothers talking, and smiled; Dean apologized to Sam for not being able to be a normal guy, which Sam brushed off, and admitted to how he felt that he never fit in in Stanford either, to which Dean did agree that Sam was a freak, and that was what would bring them together.

"Better to be a freak and belong somewhere," Sonia smiled faintly at that as she said this.

"Right. And you know I gotta say. I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it," Dean shook his head in mock regret.

"What?" Sam and Sonia asked together.

"How many chances am I gonna get to see my own funeral," Dean joked with a crooked smirk.

"It's a good thing that I'm still tired and am dozing off," Sonia warned him with a playful gleam and a lazy grin.

Sam started to laugh, as they continued down along the lone countryside road, to a new path unfolding before them like the road ahead of them, and he knew that he wouldn't be facing them alone.


End file.
